Queen of spades and Queen of hearts
by 5thAs
Summary: [Alternative Universe] Lorsque Lucy, douze ans et demi, apprend qu'elle est en réalité la fille d'Harley Quinn et doit vivre avec elle, son monde s'effondre. Mais, pour elle, ce n'est que le début d'une longue chute en enfer et le malheur des un fait le bonheur des autres.
1. How everything began

Cette fanfiction est la première que je poste donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je dois améliorer, je prend tout ce qui est constructif. Je dédie cette première fic à maman panda roux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à DC COMICS. Le contexte et la timeline sont ceux regretté forum 'children of gotham' et appartiennent à Klara.

* * *

Je me tenais, droite sur le rebord de l'immeuble moderne, sans crainte du vent et de la chute, affichant un sourire cruel sans faille. Dans le ciel, le soleil d'été rayonnait encore malgré l'heure tardive, diffusant une douce chaleur. Je plaçais mes mains dans mon dos, à la manière d'un professeur sévère et reposais mon regard vers la scène se déroulant quelque rue plus loin, sans cacher le moins du monde mon plaisir face à ce qui se déroulait devants mes yeux. Mon cirque se déroulait à merveille. Piégés à l'intérieur du quartier d'affaires, les quelques civils restant tentaient en vain d'échapper à mes fidèles hommes de main armés jusqu'aux dents. _Je t'en prie arrête. Je ferrais ce que tu voudras_. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, je pris une grande inspiration et pus percevoir la douce odeur de sang et de fumé mélangés s'en échappant. Jamais mes narines n'en avaient connu de si douce et agréable. Je me baissais et rattrapais ma chère batte de baseball qui traînait par terre et, tout en me relevant, levais les bras au ciel comme pour m'étirer, heureuse.

« N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse journée mesdames ? »

Excitée comme une enfant de huit ans devant une pile de cadeau de Noël, je me retournais vers les deux femmes censées assurer ma protection pour les découvrir au sol, dormant comme des bébés. Derrière leurs corps se tenait, vêtue de son ridicule costume rouge et noir, Red Wing. Décidément de joyeuse humeur, je lui offris une révérence en guise de salutations.

« Mini-bat ! Qu'elle surprise »

Je lui tirais la langue et, mon arme dans ma main gauche, posais mes poings sur mes hanches en faisant sonner les grelots décorant les queues de pies de ma redingote noir et blanche. Le gros méchant pas drôle en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Lucy Quinzel, c'en est fini. Rend toi et il ne te seras fait aucun mal.»

Je riais à gorge déployée. Moi me rendre, jamais. _Je t'en supplie, laisse toi faire. Je te promets de te laisser occuper entièrement le corps mais arrête ce massacre._ Cette idiote pensait vraiment m'avoir avec un mensonge aussi ridicule. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de la poignée de ma batte. Mini-batou le repéra et se mit en position de combat.

« Quel dommage, j'aurais adoré tuer ton maître petit chien mais, il faut croire que je vais devoir m'occuper de son acolyte avant de pouvoir entrevoir le grand batman. »

Je fis de même et me préparais à lui sauter dessus. _Ne le touche pas !_ Je fus prise d'un sursaut mais repris immédiatement le contrôle sur le corps, pas assez rapidement. Déjà, mon ennemi se trouvait en face de moi et me décochait un uppercut dans le ventre, me soulevant du sol par sa force. Je ne pouvais qu'observer la scène, simple pensée, voix que l'on peut ignorer. _Je voulais pleurer mais n'en étais même pas capable et une question me torturait. Comment avions-nous pues en arriver là ?_

*6ans auparavant*

Mon sac de cours négligemment posé sur mon épaule gauche, je trottinais sous les flocons, faisant crisser la neige sous mes pieds à chaque pas. J'avais beau adorer l'hiver, et surtout les sports relatifs à cette saison, après une longue journée de collège, je voulais surtout retrouver mon lit, mon radiateur et une bonne tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Je salivais presque à cette perspective. Seule, j'avançais dans le quartier résidentiel en bordure de ville où je résidais. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma droite, je pus apercevoir les champs recouvert d'une épaisse blanche pellicule de neige et cette vue de toute beauté m'émue presque. Finalement, j'arrivais au niveau de ma maison et fus immédiatement surprise. Devant se trouvait la voiture de ma mère, pourtant encore au travail à cette heure-ci habituellement ainsi qu'une moto d'un rouge pétant, une Harley Davinson je notais. Vue le véhicule il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'un membre de la famille, trop chère. Peut-être un ami de mes parents ? Emplie de curiosité et de question, je m'avançais et entrais. A l'intérieur, le premier son qui me parvint fut celui de pleurs et j'haussais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait sous mon nez. Quand j'arrivais dans notre salon-salle à manger, je trouvais ma mère en pleure, assise à table, et mon père tentant de la rassurer mais, lui aussi au bord des larmes. Et puis, les fixant depuis le sofa, je vis une femme blonde dans la trentaine, une arme à feu dans une main et un sac à dos largement rempli dans l'autre, vêtue d'un blouson en cuire noire, d'un jean de la même couleur et de botte rouge lui montant jusqu'en dessous des genoux. En me voyant arriver, elle se releva avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je la reconnue sans jamais l'avoir rencontré en chair et en os, l'ayant déjà vue à l'information du s'agissait de la célèbre criminelle Harley Quinn, folle, veuve du Joker et, accessoirement, ma tante. Un désagréable frisson d'effroi me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

« Mon chaton ! Enfin rentré ! Quels méchants professeurs de te retenir aussi longtemps »

Par réflexe, je regardais l'horloge qui affichait seize heures. Terrorisée, je me tournais vers mes parents, recherchant un peu d'aide. Leurs regards désolés ne firent que m'enfoncer encore plus dans la crainte de ce qui allait arriver. Elle ouvrit alors grand les bras, son arme toujours en main. Après un sursaut je la regardais et hésitais. Fallait-il que je me laisse câliner ? Obtempérant je m'avançais vers elle et lorsque je fus assez près, je la sentis me serrer fort contre elle. Le métal froid de son arme vient se poser contre mon dos et me rappeler à qui j'avais affaire, je préférais donc me laissais faire, à contre cœur bien sur. Sans me lâcher, elle commença à me chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille.

Je me tournais vers les dits menteurs, un regard questionneur. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge, un odieux mensonge… Les deux baissèrent directement les yeux et hochèrent la tête, honteux. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Après une longue minute de silence qui me sembla interminable, celui que je croyais être mon père finit par prendre la parole

« Nous aurions peut-être du t'en parler avant mais…

-Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle reviendrait, nous ne voulions pas que tu grandisses et se sente mal en sachant que tu es adoptée et que ta mère est… Nous sommes désolés. Repris ma nouvellement tante, cherchant ses mots au fur et à mesure. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Tout. Toute ma vie était un mensonge. Je crus que le monde entier s'effondrait autour de moi. Mes mains puis mes jambes, mes bras et finalement tout mon corps se mirent à trembler. Je paniquais. Ma respiration accélérait ainsi que mes battements de cœur et je crus que j'allais imploser de l'intérieur. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, prise dans un tourment d'émotions vives. Colère, incompréhension, peur, abandon, rage, solitude…

« Ma petite Lucy, je vais te révéler un secret. Maman Kitty et papa John sont de vilains menteurs. Tu n'es pas leur petite fille. En réalité, tu es mon chaton à moi. Et aujourd'hui, maman est revenue te chercher pour t'enlever à ses méchants »

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, brouillant ma vue pour finalement glisser le long de mes joues. J'avais mal au crâne, au ventre, au cœur, partout… Et puis ce fut le noir complet, enfin le calme. Je tombais au sol, évanouie. Ce que je ne vis pas, ce fut mon anciennement mère qui plongeait vers moi en hurlant mon nom, me prenant dans ses bras et vérifiant mon état physique. Ce fut le canon de l'arme qui vient les menacer et les forcer à me porter jusqu'à la moto avec mon sac, me monter à l'arrière du deux roues et m'attacher les poignets de façons à ce que j'entoure la taille d'Harley de mes bras. Les larmes et les dernières supplications quand la moto démarra. Ce furent les paysages défilant autour de chaque côté de la route ; passant de la bucolique campagne et ses champs à perte de vue aux verdoyantes forêts, à la banlieue de cité sales et malfamés puant la pollution et les égouts. Lorsque je me réveillais, je me trouvais, un casque de moto sur la tête, dans une ville aux immenses immeubles noir comme la nuit en opposition avec les lumières vives des lampes, néons de boutique où dépassant des fenêtres. Ne sachant pas comment je m'étais retrouvée en ce lieu je paniquais et commençais à me débattre, faisant tanguer la moto.

« Calme toi mon chaton ! »

En entendant la voix aiguë me parler de façons si affectueuse je me rappelais. Et je voulus pleurer, vider toute l'eau de mon corps, pleurer à en mourir, comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. J'allais devoir vivre avec elle. A partir de ce jour je devenais sa fille. Et je me sentis tout à coup très seule. Je me trouvais dans une ville inconnue, avec une tueuse comme mère, sans aucune connaissance. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas mon téléphone portable et priais mentalement pour que mon répertoire de numéro soit mon sac, même si au fond je savais très bien que ce ne serait pas le cas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le deux roues tournent, empruntant une petite pour finalement s'arrêter devant un immeuble moderne de cinq ou six étages. Harley descendit de la moto et attrapa mon sac posé juste devant elle en me souriant. Je voulus m'enfuir, courir au loin, loin d'elle et de cette ville que j'avais dviné être Gotham, célèbre ville de Batman. Mais que faire après, je me serais retrouvée seule dans une immense cité inconnue, sans argent. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle route prendre pour rentrer ni même combien de temps cela pouvait prendre. Je la suivis donc alors qu'elle rentrait dans le hall du bâtiment. Nous montâmes à pied les marches nous séparant du dernier étage. Ascenseur en panne il me semble, je n'écoutais Harley que d'une oreille, dans un état presque secondaire, comme si mon corps marchait en mode pilote automatique. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle ouvrit avec précipitation, excitée de me voire emménager avec elle. Je la suivais avec crainte, craignant de trouver un endroit décoré aux couleurs du Joker, remplie d'armes et respirant le chaos. Heureusement, la première pièce où j'entrais me prouva le contraire. Il s'agissait d'un grand salon faisant aussi office de salle à manger et ouvert sur une cuisine américaine moderne. Aux couleurs claire, principalement blanc et beige, certains meubles en bois claire y apportaient une touche chaleureuse. Le tout était de toute beauté, bien plus que mon ancienne maison. Je m'approchais de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la ville et y posais une main. Devant mes yeux se dessinaient des silhouettes d'immenses bâtiments modernes et zigzaguant entre eux ; le célèbre métro aérien de Gotham. Je sentis alors une main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Sur les nerfs je la repoussais et me retournais, Harley me regardait avec désarrois. Je me mis à courir vers ce qui semblait mener aux chambres, dépassant ma mère et la poussant presque à terre au passage. Je finis par arriver devant une porte décorée de lettre rose écrivant le mot 'chaton' et compris qu'il s'agissait de ma chambre. J'y entrais et m'y enfermais, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je me retrouvais dans une pièce taupe peu meublée. Seulement un lit, une grande armoire et un bureau avec, posé sur celui-ci, un ordinateur portable holographique. Je m'allongeais alors sans même enlever mes chaussures dans mon lit et me mis à pleurer, pliée en deux. Mon corps tremblait de plus en plus fort à mesure que les larmes augmentaient et il me fallut attendre deux heures avant que Morphée ne vienne me délivrer me mon calvaire. Mais le cauchemar ne commencerait véritablement que le lendemain matin.


	2. Farewell and new life

Haut dans le ciel, le soleil diffusait en cette douce journée de printemps une chaleur agréable sans être étouffante et propice aux activités extérieures. À mes côtés, me tenant chacun une main, se tenaient mes seules et uniques parents. Heureuse, je me mis à sautiller et partis plus en avant, les devançant de quelques pas. Je levais les yeux, observais le manteau verdoyant formé par les immenses chênes et leurs branches et souriais, simplement heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'une aussi belle journée en famille. Soudain un rire féminin se fit entendre derrière moi. Paniquée, je me retournais d'un coup. Devant mes yeux se dressais un paysage digne d'un film d'horreur. Des tonnes de cadavres formaient un monticule me dépassant d'au moins trois mètres. Je les reconnaissais tous. Ma mère Kitty, mon père John, Lisa ma meilleure amie, mon professeur de boxe et celle de gym, tous mes amis, mes camarades de classe, mon entourage… Je me retins de vomir devant le morbide tas à l'odeur nauséabonde. Assis sur tous ces macchabés se tenait Harley, vêtue du costume d'arlequin que j'avais auparavant aperçue à la télé. Elle continuait de rire à gorge déployée mais, son volume augmenté. Bientôt je dus me couvrir les oreilles pour éviter le mal de crâne. A mon grand malheur, ce pitoyable stratagème de défense ne marcha qu'un court laps de temps et bien vite le bruit devint insoutenable. Ma tête tournait, une odeur de sang embourbait mes narines, je tanguais au bord de l'évanouissement. Je fermais les yeux. Pourtant, au lieu de l'apaisant noir que j'attendais sous mes paupières, je ne trouvais qu'un rouge semblable au sang.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le souffle court et en sueur. Immédiatement prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, je retirais mon manteau, pull et chaussure que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enlever la veille avant de m'endormir et les jetais au sol. La lune resplendissait encore dans la nuit mais quelques maigres rayons de soleil commençaient à timidement sortir le bout de leur nez. Vue la saison, j'estimais l'horaire de mon réveil à environ dix heures. Habituellement je serais sortie de ma chambre en trombe, affolée et ne comprenant pas comment ma mère aurait pu me laisser dormir tout ce temps. Mais habituellement appartenait désormais au passé. Je m'avançais vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris, laissant le froid s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci eu immédiatement un effet revigorant sur mon corps. Je refermais les vitres et m'assis sur mon bureau.

Je devais à tout pris trouver un moyen de partir d'ici. Pour allumer l'ordinateur, j'appuyais sur la base du cylindre noir servant de tour central et de projecteur holographique. Celui-ci émit un cliquetis avant de se mettre en route et d'afficher le W de la wayne enterprises. J'ouvris grand les yeux, ébahis d'avoir sous mes yeux un ordinateur de ce luxe. Lorsque celui-ci afficha l'écran d'accueil, j'y découvris un mystérieux dossier nommé Lucy que j'ouvris immédiatement. Celui-ci contenait plusieurs documents administratifs me désignant comme fille d'une certaine Harleen Quinzel et m'assignant à un certains collège Martha Wayne. Je haussais un sourcil, comment l'état pouvait bien donner soudainement un enfant sortit de nulle part à une criminelle ayant résidé à Arckam ? Entre deux dossiers de paperasse, je finis par trouver un bloc note renommé 'Quelques détails' que je m'empressais de lire.

'Petit message pour mon chaton d'amour'

Je frissonnai, si la lettre était d'Harley, elle ne risquait pas de me plaire

' Je me suis doutée que tu aurais un peu de mal à accepter de vivre avec moi mais tu verras on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux. Enfin bref, pour éviter que tu ailles je ne sais pas par exemple ; appeler la police, j'ai posé une petite bombe dans la maison de Kitty et John donc bon, je t'aime XOXO '

Je me figeais devant l'écran et l'éteignis précipitamment, à deux doigts de le jeter au sol. Les médias présentaient toujours Harley comme une folle sans cervelle servant docilement le Joker mais, c'est une personne aussi tarée que manipulatrice que je découvrais là. Et ça ne me plaisait absolument pas. Elle aurait très bien pu me mentir le jouer au bluff mais, j'imaginais mal de la retenu de sa part et surtout, je préférais ne pas tenter le diable. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je me rendis compte de ma situation, celle d'une prisonnière enfermée dans une tour d'argent. Colère et tristesse, ces deux sentiments se mélangeaient en moi, résultant en une envie de vengeance extrême. Deux larmes roulèrent sur mon visage. Au nom de dieu, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une telle punition. _Ignore-la. Cette folle veut ton amour alors refuse lui ce privilège. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ou la tuer mais au moins tu peux lui résister._ Je me retournais d'un coup, affolée, et regardais autour de moi. Personne. Devenais-je folle ? Je lâchais un soupir, surement ma conscience, et elle avait de bon conseil au moins. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Oui, j'allais me relever, être forte et vivre et cela tout en évitant Harley. Mais avant tout cela je devais définitivement passer par l'option douche pour me débarrasser de cette odeur peu sensuelle.

Ouvrant la porte du seul placard de ma chambre à la recherche d'éventuelle fringues de rechanges, j'y trouvais une pile de tee-shirt blanc et une autre de jean. J'allégeais chacun des tas d'un de ses membres et me dirigeait vers la porte avec beaucoup d'appréhension, ravalant ma salive frénétiquement. _Ne panique pas, si tu veux survivre tu dois être forte et inflexible._ J'hochai la tête à ma propre remarque, si c'était bien le cas ? Et finit par déverrouiller l'entrée de ma chambre d'un glissement de doigt sur le panneau informatisé de contrôle pour me retrouver dans le couloir. Un regard à gauche, un autre à droite personne. Par chance, la salle de bain se trouvait juste à ma gauche et je m'y glissais sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de provoquer le moins de bruit possible. Finalement, je parvins à atteindre la pièce sans me faire repérer et m'y enfermais.

Celle-ci était, comme le reste de l'appartement, d'un style ultra moderne et épuré. Une baignoire qui me semblait bien trop compliqué pour la fonction si simple qu'est celui de se laver trônait dans un coin. Je me posais devant le lavabo transparent, m'observant dans le miroir, et passait une main dans mes cheveux brun réduis en masse informe de nœuds par ma nuit agitée. Mon regard scanna les étagères à la recherche d'une brosse ou d'un peigne, qu'il finit par dégotter dépassant d'une trousse de toilette trônant sur le dossier des toilettes et dont je m'emparais immédiatement pour me recoiffer un minimum et replaçais quelques mèches récalcitrante derrière mes oreilles. Soudain, une sorte de révélation cauchemardesque m'apparut. Jamais auparavant je n'aurais fait ce rapprochement dans mon cerveau mais, si Harley était ma mère alors mon père ne pouvait être logiquement qu'un seul homme. Mentalement je cherchais à tout pris à contrer cette théorie mais mon reflet dans le miroir ne cessait de m'en empêcher. La ressemblance était tout à coup frappante. Le même menton long et semblant tranchant, les mêmes yeux rouges… Je donnais un grand coup dans la vitre qui se brisa en million de petit bout de verre se répandant sur le sol. Du sang coula de mon poing tandis que je lâchais un cri de douleur et m'écroulais au sol en pleurant. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Ce monstre n'était pas moi.

Respire par la bouche, détend toi, tu n'es pas lui. Je répétais ces phrases en boucle dans ma tête pour me calmer mais l'effet tardait à se montrer. Je tournais la tête vers ma main déjà cicatrisée, tous les bouts de verres expulsés de mes coupures et jonchant le sol. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit, cette faculté de guérison très rapide et de résistance à la maladie et aux médicaments pouvait-elle me venir de cette toute nouvelle ascendance ? Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, je me relevais et me déshabillais entièrement avant de me diriger vers la large baignoire aussi moderne que le reste de la pièce et de me faire couler un luxueux bain, y laissant même diluer un sorte de savon parfumée. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être coquette mais pour rester le plus longtemps dans cette pièce, toute technique me plaisait. Je me laissais glisser dans l'eau chaude. L'envie de m'y noyer me titilla mais tout mon courage disparu à ce moment précis. Je me laissais doucement bercer par les senteurs caressant mes narines et fermais les yeux alors que quelques larmes se remettaient à en couler.

Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je sorte de mon bain, devenu froid. Puis, j'enfilais ma tenue du jour et sortis de la salle de bain. Toujours personne. Je traversais le couloir, passais les trois portes à ma gauche et m'arrêtais juste avant l'ouverture dans le mur menant au salon. Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans le salon, Harley en sortit avec un large sourire. Avec une certaine retenue, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux bruns, me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne me défaisais pas à son emprise mais mon regard se faisait froid et distant. Elle le vit rapidement et arrêta sa caresse familiale, un sentiment de gêne de sa part se faisant ressentir. Bien, mon plan marchait à merveille.

« Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, j'espère que tu aime le chocolat chaud ? Sinon ne t'inquiète pas mon chaton, je te ferrais autre chose »

Une colère me prit à la gorge. Comment celle folle pouvait-elle se montrer aussi proche de moi alors qu'elle venait de m'enlever et de poser une bombe sous la maison de mes parents, sa sœur de plus. Non, me calmer. Surtout ne laisser paraitre aucune émotion. Je fermais les yeux pour à nouveau prendre une apparence faciale stoïque. Harley me tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine ou trônait un bol de ce que je devinais être du chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un panier remplis de pâtisseries et viennoiseries sucrés, toutes aussi alléchante les unes que les autres. Elle me désigna un siège de bar en face du mini-buffet et je me dirigeais vers lui, m'appuyant sur le comptoir pour me percher dessus. Sans un mot, je commençais à manger, grignotant nonchalamment un bout de pain au chocolat trempée dans ma boisson chaud. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais tentais de ne pas m'en préoccuper.

« Si tu veux ou pourra faire les magasins cet après-midi, histoire de t'acheter quelques belles tenues et des affaires de cours »

Sa voix se fit cette fois-ci extrêmement douce, comme si elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle devait me ménager et éviter de trop me prendre pour son ami. Mentalement, je lâchais un long soupir de tristesse tintée de mélancolie. Passer une journée shopping avec elle ne m'attirait pas tant que ça mais, je ne pouvais pas vivre tous les jours avec des tee-shirts trop petit et des jeans trop grand et, au moins je pourrais visiter Gotham. J'hochais les épaules et vis un sourire illuminer son visage.

« Tu as un magasin de préférence ou tu préfère déambuler ? Et pour le midi ? Tu n'as pas d'allergie alimentaire dis-moi ? »

Mon chocolat chaud finit, je reposais mon bol et sautais de mon siège en hauteur. Pour toute réponse je me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Je m'habillais pour la plupart du temps dans des magasins de sport, préférant les tenues confortable. Je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps dans des frivolités dites 'féminines' tell que le maquillage, les vêtements de luxe et les trucs rose à paillettes. J'adorais la nourriture mexicaine mais ne supportais pas les sushis et, bien sur, je ne pouvais pas manger d'avocat sans me retrouver à l'hôpital. Tous ces détails qu'elle aurait pu connaitre si, par hasard, elle m'avait élevé comme sa fille et non refilé à sa sœur pour après me reprendre sans mon accord. Alors qu'Harley se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, je la suivis, serrant les poings pour stopper les tremblements de mes mains. Nous descendîmes les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de chaussé puis montèrent dans une voiture de luxe rouge lui appartenant.

Les imposants buildings à présent illuminés par une douce lumière matinale défilaient devants mes yeux. Je baissais les yeux, me remémorant les tragiques événements ayant secoué l'immense cité deux ans auparavant. En ce triste jour de premier avril ou le Joker avait, dans une immense explosion, détruit un quart de gotham city, principalement les quartiers du centre de la ville très riche et peuplé, tuant au passage plus de huit cent personnes et en blessant presque deux mille. Plusieurs super-héros étrangers à Gotham étaient même venus en aide au Batman local pour aider les civils à évacuer. Au milieu de toutes ces familles détruites, orphelins, veufs et veuves, une mort avait réjoui l'opinion publique ; celle du célèbre criminel déclencheur du massacre : Le Joker mon, mon père… A mes côtés Harley ne disait rien, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas et retournais à ma contemplation du paysage. Après ce terrible attendant, de nouveaux bâtiments ultra moderne avait remplacé les anciens sauf à un endroit bien spéciale ; le Hole. Situé au centre de l'explosion ce quartier était rapidement devenu un repaire pour de nombreux criminels, principalement des Jokerz, connu pour sa violence extrême et la folie ambiante. Une véritable tanière de loup entouré de prés à moutons. La voiture finit par s'arrêter dans un parking souterrain et, malheureusement toujours accompagnée d'Harley, empruntait un ascenseur pour débarquer dans un immense centre commercial de cinq étages.

A mon plus grand étonnement, la journée passa plutôt rapidement. Nous enchainions les magasins à un rythme soutenu vue que je n'achetais strictement rien dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas. Dans les rares cas ou les vêtements proposes me convenait, je les désignais simplement du doigt a harley qui s'empressait avec un sourire ravi de me les payer. Le midi, nous nous arrêtâmes dans une chaine de burger pour déjeuner sur le pouce, toujours en silence pour ma part. Plus la journée avançait, plus je sentais son énervement face à mon mutisme mais, elle n'émit aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Le soir finit par arriver et la fatigue se fit sentir. Nous primes donc chemin inverse pour retourner au parking souterrain. Les sept sacs de course dans le coffre, nous démarrâmes. A travers la vitre, je tentais d'apercevoir le ciel mais, celui-ci restait caché derrière les buildings, comme hors de ma portée. Soudain, perchés sur un building je les aperçus. Bien sur que je les avais déjà vu à la télévision et dans des journaux mais, les voir en vraie renforça ce mélange de crainte et de respect qu'ils inspiraient à beaucoup de citoyens comme moi. Devant mes yeux se tenaient Batman et Robin.


	3. Stories and reflection

Le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Un peu de background sur l'univers (je me rend compte que je m'écarte vachement de l'univers sur lequel je me base normalement mais c'est pas grave). Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si vous avez des commentaires ou des critiques à apporter. En espérant que ç vous plaise

* * *

« Je vous présente la nouvelle élève qui se joindra à nous pour le reste de l'année, mlle Lucy Quinzel »

Lorsqu'ils entendirent mon nom, tous les élèves présents la salle de cours relevèrent immédiatement la tête vers moi, me fixant avec curiosité et respect comme tell une créature étrange mais divine . Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce sursaut d'intérêt pour ma personne, que je trouvais bien trop important pour une simple nouvelle, et baissais légèrement les yeux, fixant bêtement mes chaussures. Pourtant pas d'habitude timide, une sorte d'aura spéciale émanant de la classe m'impressionnait. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil aux autres adolescents, tous vêtus d'une façon presque burlesque allant du parfais motard gangster au futur artiste de cirque mais, je remarquais que les trois couleurs violet, rouge et noir se retrouvait sur chacun.

« Va te mettre au fond s'il te plait»

Je remerciais le professeur de mathématiques chargé de me présenter d'un léger hochement de tête et me dirigeais vers la place désignée. Les autres élèves me suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye et que le professeur reprenne son cours. Tranquillement, je sortis mes affaires tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, la voix de ténor du professeur tentait de mettre fin au brouhaha installé par mon arrivée dans la classe. A ma gauche, une fille de mon âge à la chevelure violette et vêtue d'une robe noir destroy me fixait avec admiration. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi. Avec mon simple jean et mon sweat-shirt je semblais tout droits sortis d'un autre âge face à son look extravagant et même ma musculature, seule chose que je qualifiais de vraiment d'intéressant chez moi, était caché sous l'épaisseur de mon haut.

Je plongeais dans son regard vert intense qui ne cessait de me rappeler ce que je qualifiais à présent de passé. Ses yeux me rappelaient quelqu'un de très chère. S'il y avait bien une personne avec mes parents qui me manquait à en pleurer, c'était elle Lanna. Je détournais le regard, maussade. Je ne pouvais me faire à cette idée jamais je ne la reverrais, celle avec qui j'avais partagé les meilleurs moments de ma vie, avec qui j'avais grandi, fait des erreurs, appris de celle-ci… Je l'avais toujours considéré comme bien plus que comme une meilleure amie et plutôt comme la sœur que ni l'une ni l'autre, en tant qu'enfant unique, n'avions. Nous partagions tout, nos peines comme nos joies et maintenant elle se trouvait si loin de moi. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux pour stopper les quelques larmes me montant aux yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je me rendis compte qu'un petit papier replié en quatre se trouvait sur ma table. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant d'où il pouvait provenir et remarquais ma voisine de gauche qui continuait de me fixer et me désigner le message du bout d'un de ses longs ongles rouge et noir. Je lui offrais un léger sourire gêné et dépliais le message, surveillant du coin de l'œil que le professeur ne me remarque pas mais il semblait plus occupé à tenter de rétablir l'ordre dans les premiers rangs. Je lisais, tentais de déchiffrer pour être plus exacte, le message sur le bout de feuille déchirée. Celui-ci, rédigé dans une orthographe plus qu'approximatif, me demandait si j'étais bien la fille d'Harley Quinn. Je rédigeais rapidement ma réponse, la pliais en quatre, et fis repasser le papier en sens inverse. Non, elle ne l'était. Harley n'avait rien d'une mère pour moi, ce lien de sang ne valait rien quoi qu'elle dise. Alors que je m'attendais à devoir encore supporter pendant un certains moment cette discussion écrite, la sonnerie vient y mettre subitement fin. Je rangeais mes affaires et commençais à sortir de la salle quand ma voisine se jeta sur moi comme une hyène affamée sur sa proie.

« C'est bizarre que tu dises que t'es pas la fille d'Harley pas'ce que tu t'appelles Quinzel comme elle et qu'en plus bah j'ai des potes qui m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu avec elle ce matin »

Elle enchaînait ses paroles sans reprendre son souffle tandis que, de mon côté, je lâchais un long soupir, comme pour compenser. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'Harley se sente obligée de m'accompagner jusqu'au porte du collège pour mon premier jour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, au plus profond de moi, je sentais que ça allais me porter malchance.

«Franchement, si t'es sa fille je t'envie grave ! J'aimerais tellement être la gamine d'une femme comme elle alors que moi mon père c'est qu'un homme de main de merde »

Elle grogna sur ces dernières paroles. Je commençais à marcher vers le prochain cours tout en la fixant du regard, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle tentait de dire par'je t'envie'. Même si elle me semblait plutôt sympathique je ne pouvais pas lui répondre ou lui demander, j'en avais fait le serment personnel.

Soudain elle lâcha une insulte et se cogna le crane comme saisit d'une soudaine idée.

« J'avais complètement oubliais que tu ne parlais pas ! En plus la prof nous l'avait dit ! Je suis vraiment trop bête moi. »

Elle lâcha un rire gênée en se frottant l'arrière du crane mais reprit confiance quand elle vit que je lui sourirais. Je lui tendis une main qu'elle attrapa immédiatement et secoua chaleureusement. La pensée de m'être trouvé une sorte amie me réchauffa le cœur, je me sentais tout de suite moins seule. J'appris plus tard qu'elle se nommait Cassidie, elle avait peut-être un look plutôt étrange mais elle semblait sincèrement gentille et drôle. Avec elle et ses délirantes conversations, la journée passa plutôt rapidement. De plus, elle m'apprit de nombreuses choses sur fonctionnement du collège et gotham en général.

Depuis l'explosion de gotham, cinq mafias principales se partageaient gotham. La plus puissante, celle de Black Mask contrôlait une immense partie du nord de Gotham, vivant peu au hole, on n'en trouvait aucun enfant dans le collège. Mon historienne personnelle m'apprit, non sans un scintillement d'admiration dans les yeux, qu'ils avaient habilement réussi à voler tous les territoires Falcones après la mort de leur chef. A leur côté au nord, le pingouin tentait de survivre mais restait en rentré car, toujours selon les dires de mon experte, il ne parvenait à suivre les nombreuses avancés technologiques de la ville et se retrouvait donc perdu. A l'extrême sud, la mafia chinoise avait vu son territoire réduit par les explosions et repris par les Jokerz. Mais, trop effrayée, elle ne tentait pas de le reprendre et se contentait de son quartier, du moins pour le moment. Bien sur, lorsqu'elle nomma les Jokerz j'haussais un sourcil. N'étaient-ils pas censés avoir disparu après la mort du Joker ? La question m'interpella tellement que je pris la peine de la poser à Cassidie sur un petit papier. Elle parut très étonnée que je ne connaisse pas la réponse mais prit quand même la peine de me répondre.

Après la mort du Joker dans sa propre explosion, les membres de son gang avaient principalement rejoins deux groupes. Les premiers plus raisonnés et intelligent mais surtout beaucoup moins nombreux, avait rejoint Harley Quinn. Je serrais les poings, malgré ce côté faussement maternel qu'elle affichait devant moi, elle n'était en réalité rien d'autre qu'une criminelle au fond. Ce groupe, auto-surnommé les Jokerz mais nommé les aces par la population, avait brillamment réussie leur modernisation, agrandissant énormément et très rapidement leurs territoires sur une partie de la ville ravagée. Néanmoins, je soupçonnais cette part d'être légèrement exagérer par la ferveur de Cassidie pour le gang d'Harleen, son père en faisant partie et son plus grand rêve étant d'en faire partie à son tour. Bien sur, apprendre qu'elle vouait une passion pour ce destin que je rejetais me désola mais elle était pour l'instant la seule personne que je connaissais et je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule dans cette ville froide si jamais il m'arrivait, disons, quelque chose. Je me contentais donc d'oublier cette pensée et continuais d'écouter son petit cours histoire. L'autre partie des anciens Jokerz,, bien plus extrêmes et fou s'était rallié sous le drapeau d'un certains Josh mais surtout de son fils, un métahumain capable de détruire l'électronique, nommé Jack, prenant donc le nom de nightmares. Ceux-ci se regroupaient principalement dans le hole et autour des lieux ou avaient eu lieu les principales explosions du Joker, un peu comme des religieux se regroupant autour de lieu de culte.

Ainsi, les enfants de ces deux groupes se retrouvaient dans le collège et cohabitaient plutôt mal, déclenchant de nombreuses bagarres, parfois très violament. Alors que je quittais le collège, me dirigeant à pied vers l'appartement, dont j'avais le chemin noté sur un post-it, je réalisais les regards sur moi. Beaucoup, comme les élèves de ma classe le matin même, me montraient du respect voire de l'admiration mais je réalisais soudain l'autre part de ses regards, ceux de mépris voire même de haine. Et il me terrifiait. Je me rendis alors vraiment compte de qui j'étais, de ce que je représentais à présent. La fille d'Harley Quinn et du Joker, une sorte d'enfant du mal. Je n'êtais encore qu'une enfant a peine entrant dans l'adolescent pourtant, je me sentais entouré d'ennemies prêt à me sauter à la gorge. Les élèves nightmares, ce Jack, d'autres vilains de Gotham, des traitres censés servir ma mère et même Batman et Robin, tous semblaient à présent pourvoir se changer en ennemies. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma marche lorsque je la vis soudain face à moi. Je reculais de quelques pas, choquée de cette mystérieuse et invraisemblable apparition.

Complètement effrayée, j'ouvris la bouche sans lâcher de son avant de tomber en arrière, chutant lourdement sur le sol bétonné. Je me retenais de lâcher un léger couinement de douleur mais restais silencieuse devant l'étrange situation se déroulant devant moi. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, c'était scientifiquement impossible. Je clignais des yeux, pensant avoir affaire à une simple hallucination due à la fatigue ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais, lorsque je les rouvris, elle se trouvait toujours devant moi, me souriant simplement, les mains croisés dans son dos. Tout sa chevelure, ses yeux, sa taille, son corps... Tout, nous avions tout en commun, jamais une inconnue n'aurait pu me ressembler autant, même en se déguisant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Tout cela n'avait strictement aucun sens et pourtant la jeune fille face à moi semblait être un reflet dans un miroir. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de me regarder tranquillement, je finis par me relever, adoptant toujours une position de méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Lorsque je me rendis compte que je venais de parler c'était déjà trop tard. Moi qui me croyais forte d'esprit je n'avais finalement tenu qu'à peine une semaine. Au moins, personne à part cette étrange fille ne m'avait entendu, je pourrais continuer mon vœux de silence après cette petite entrevue. Mais je devais m'endurcir mentalement si je voulais survivre.

- _Mon seul but est de t'aider_ , me répondit-elle en me souriant

\- Pourquoi es-tu déguisé comme ça ? Lui demandais-je

 _\- Je ne suis pas déguisée, je suis toi ou en tout cas l'image que tu t'en fais »_

Elle avança légèrement tandis que je faisais le mouvement inverse, gardant ainsi la même distance de sécurité. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par être moi ? Certes, Gotham me rendait un peu folle et nerveuse mais à ce point ? Etais-je devenue assez folle pour m'imaginer une sorte d'amie imaginaire douée d'une sorte de conscience ? Je frissonnais à cette idée que je trouvais digne d'un film d'épouvante.

 _« Tu n'as rien d'une folle, je t'assure. Tu te sens juste, disons, seule et sans défense. Tu sais que je dis la véritée, hein ? Tu le sens au fond de ton c_ _œ_ _ur. Parce que nous sommes une seule personne »_

Celui battait d'ailleurs si fort et rapidement que je croyais ma poitrine à deux doigts d'exploser. Une seule personne… Bien que pourtant très effrayante, je trouvais l'idée plutôt rassurante au fond. Sans que je la sente approcher, l'autre moi se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et me sourît Si je voyais très bien son bras, je ne sentais aucune pression comme si un fantôme me touchait. Je me questionnais d'abord sur cette étrange sensation mais, un étrange sentiment m'envahi alors et me détourna de la simple idée d'y réfléchir. Je me croyais soudain endormis dans les bras d'une personne en qui j'aurais eu toute ma confiance. Toute envie de résistance ou de rébellion me quittait. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de cette autre moi et, si je ne la sentais pas faire, je l'imaginais très bien me frotter le dos pour me rassurer tout en me câlinant. Elle me murmura alors ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

 _« Tu dois me faire confiance, je suis là pour t'aider. Alors écoute moi, suis mes ordres et tu vivras »_

Elle disparu aussitôt, me laissant seule et désemparée. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce qui venait de se passer mais, je me sentais plus forte et confiante. Peut importe ce qu'elle était au fond, un reflet, une illusion, un autre aspect de ma personnalité matérialisé… A ses côtés je me sentais prête à survivre face à toutes les épreuves.


	4. Silence year

Et voici le quatrième chapitre tout beau et polie, et pile pour Halloween en plus. Faites bien attention ce soir, certains clowns pourraient venir vous dire bonjour.

* * *

Je sentais les vibrations de ma main sur l'objet à travers chacun de mes cheveux bruns. Devant cet acte qui me semblait d'une difficulté, mes doigts tremblaient fortement. Finalement je pris une inspiration pour prendre du courage et, fermant les yeux, actionnait le mécanisme des ciseaux. Un premier tas de mèche tomba dans le lavabo face à moi. Je continuais de couper sauvagement, sans aucune recherche de style, toujours à l'aveuglette. Lorsque mon travail fut terminé, je rouvris lentement les paupières l'une après l'autre et découvris mon portrait dans le reflet du miroir. Disparue la longue, soyeuse et lisse chevelure noir retombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, détruite la jolie mèche de petite fille. A présent, une masse informe et anarchique entourait mon visage, se terminant en brin de paille à la base de ma tête. Je souriais fièrement. Je me sentais bien plus grande, plus forte, prête à en découdre avec quiconque pourrait se mettre sur mon chemin.

« Avec cette coupe et la reprise de la boxe, tu deviendras si forte que plus personne n'osera te chercher des ennuies »

Un peu plus de cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée à Gotham city. Je me rendais bien compte que seule, je n'aurai jamais survécu aussi longtemps. J'aurais surement tenté de fuir en vain ou me serait pendu. Mais, à ma plus grande chance, l'autre moi était venue à mon secours. Bien sur, au début, je ne me sentais pas réellement à l'aise à ces côtés. De nombreuses questions fusaient dans mon esprit étais-je folle, comment arrivais-je à me l'imaginer de façons si tangible et réelle face à moi, possédait-elle sa propre personnalité ou se contentait-elle de réfléchir des idées cachées au fin fond de on esprit ? Mais avec le temps, mes peurs et réticences s'envolèrent, sans cependant que j'obtienne de réponse claire à mes questions. Elle jouait un rôle d'épaule réconfortante, de coach de vie, de lien à la vie. Le première mois fut de loi le plus dure Harley tentait inlassablement de me faire parler et de se montrer affective, les gens de ma classe ne cessait de m'admirer comme si je dirigeais également le gang des Joker'z et d'autres élèves, que j'identifiais comme fils et fille des nightmares, ne cessaient de me tourner autour avec des regards mauvais. Mais lorsqu'un soir je rentrais du collège, je passais devant un bâtiment proposant divers cours d'autodéfense tell que de la boxe, du krav maga ou même de la lutte américaine, l'idée soudaine me vient alors de m'y inscrire.

Après tout je pratiquais de la danse et de la gymnastique à un niveau national depuis de très nombreuses années alors tenter un ou deux sports de combat ne m'effrayait nullement. Je concrétisais donc mon idée et m'inscrivais immédiatement à deux cours. Ainsi, j'esquivais plusieurs heures enfermé dans cet immense appartement qui, alors qu'il me paraissait au début moderne et presque féérique, me semblait maintenant froid et inhospitalier au possible. Et, plutôt sportive et musclée, me débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Là-bas je me sentais surtout plus sure de moi. Forte et combattante, tell une farouche guerrière ou une super-héroine s'apprêtant à enfiler son costume et combattre le mal. Alors, pendant les heures suivantes je me sentais soudain libérer de ce sentiment d'insécurité. Au moins, en partie…

Au collège en revanche, les choses ne s'arrangeaient absolument pas. A l'exception de Cassidie, avec qui je passais tout mon temps libre à l'écouter tranquillement me parler des sa vie, je ne me socialisais avec aucun autre élève que ce soit au sein de ma classe ou du collège. Tous essayaient d'en savoir plus, trop, sur ma vie personnelle, ma relation avec Harley… Il me demandait de leur dire un mot et dénouer ma langue, de parler de leurs parents à la chef des Jokerz, de trainer avec eux comme pour gonfler leurs fiertés personnels… Je ne me sentais juste pas à l'aise quand je tentais de socialiser avec eux. Ils me paraissaient tellement intéressés, m'enviant cette vie qui m'insupportait du fond du cœur. Certains ne se cachaient même pas pour me soudoyer ces je ne sais quoi.

Alors le temps passa, plus ou moins lentement, plus ou moins durement. La neige arrêta de tomber sur la sombre ville de Gotham et le printemps pointa le bout de son nez, sans pourtant égayer la triste cité. Et avec lui, le doux mois d'avril arriva, apportant avec lui ce que je considérais comme l'un des deux meilleurs jours de l'année avec halloween mon anniversaire. Pourtant, cette fête qui m'offrait habituellement tant de joie me rendait à présent comme nerveuse et presque effrayée mais aussi triste. Avec Harley je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Elle pourrait imaginer n'importe quoi pour cette fête des clowns tueurs, du gaz hilarant, une autre explosion géante… Cela ne m'aurait même pas légèrement étonnée… Après toutes les atrocités folles que je l'avais vu réaliser depuis la télévision, rien de pouvait bien me choquer de la part de cette folle à couette blonde. Alors je comptais les jours me rapprochant de la date fatidique, chaque fois avec un peu plus d'appréhension, priant Intérieurement qu'Harley n'en sache rien et que tous se passe sans encombre.

Le matin même, je m'échappais en silence, profitant du réveil très souvent tardif d'Harley. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me préparais rapidement, attrapais de quoi déjeuner puis m'échappais à l'extérieur avant de courir au collège. Je soupirais un peu. Tout ce passa normalement dans l'établissement et, à mon plus grand bonheur, personne ne fit mention d'une quelquonque naissance ou fête d'anniversaire durant l'intégralité de ma journée de cours. Je travaillais juste tranquillement dans mon coin et continuais de trainer avec Cassidie sans jamais lui parler de l'heureux événement du jour, il valait mieux garder tout cela pour moi, par précaution. Je commençais à penser pouvoir m'endormir tranquillement le soir même et m'être inquiété pour rien quand la folle à couette vient gâcher tous mes espoirs. A la sortie du collège, alors que la cloche sonnait encore, une décapotable d'un rouge flambant neuf et marqué d'un carreau noir sur une portière m'attendait au pied du bâtiment, arrêté en plein milieu de la route. Comprenant immédiatement l'identité de la propriétaire du véhicule sans même l'avoir vue, je baissais les yeux, rabattis ma capuche sur mon visage et m'entais de m'échapper sur le côté. Je ne pus faire deux pas qu'immédiatement un bruit de klaxon retentit, suivi de la voix d'Harleen m'arrêtèrent dans ma tentative d'évasion. Comprenant bien qu'il ne servait à rien de se mettre à courir je me retournais à contrecœur vers la provenance des appels.

Elle se s'était levée à l'intérieur de la décapotable et agitait le bras gauche pour attirer mon attention. Je remarquais alors qu'elle portait une étrange tenue burlesque et me demandais s'il s'agissait de son costume harlequin. Tout en m'avançant d'un pas extrêmement lent vers la blonde, je tentais de me remémorer la dernière fois que je l'avais aperçue à la télévision et me rendis que cela remontait au moins à l'attentat du Joker. Elle qui, avant la mort du Joker, passait presque tout les mois sur le petit écran pour un braquage de banque ou une attaque à la bombe hilarante, elle était maintenant presque un fantôme à un telle point que je ne savais pas même pas qu'elle tirait à présent les rennes du gang des Jokerz. Cela me paraissait quand même bien étrange, surtout pour elle. N'en sachant pas plus, je ne m'enfonçais pas plus dans ce questionnement, me trouvant dans tout les cas au devant la voiture.

« Mon chaton ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

La voix d'Harleen me semblait encore plus perchée et folle qu'à l'habitude. Je mettais cela sur le compte de la fête du jour et m'asseyais à ses côtés dans la décapotable. Elle démarra en trombe et roula comme une folle à travers tout Gotham. Je rabattais ma capuche sur mon visage et regardais la route défiler devants mes yeux. Que me réservait-elle ? Je préférais au fond ne pas vraiment le savoir. Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous finîmes par arriver sur les docks de Gotham. L'endroit m'effrayait tellement qu'un sentiment de terreur m'envahit. Que pouvait bien me réserver Harley dans un endroit aussi lugubre ? Après m'avoir fait signe de rester assise, elle se mit à sautiller jusqu'à l'entrepôt le plus proche et y entra. Je me tétanisais sur mon siège en l'attendant. Dans cette terrifiante nuit noire, les minutes me paraissaient prendre des heures, je me demandais alors pourquoi l'autre moi n'apparaissait pas pour m'aider. Je ne l'avais revue en réalité qu'à peine huit fois depuis sa première apparition. Lorsqu'Harley finit par revenir, j'en étais presque soulagé. Elle portait sous le bras une forme de boite recouvert d'un tissus de sorte que je ne puisse voire ce qui se trouvait dessous et la posa sur l'avant de la voiture. Je me relevais légèrement, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait se trouver sous cette toile. Tell une magicienne réalisant un tour, Harley finit par théâtralement retirer le bout de tissu avec un magistral tadam, révélant une cage en fer avec un étrange animal dormant dedans.

« C'est une petite hyène, pour toi ! Hii ! J'en avais deux tous pareils avant mais ils ont fini empaillés par ce satané pingouin. Snif… Mes pauvres bébés en plus… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus parler. Seule dans ma bulle, j'observais la bête si tranquillement avachie sans oser la toucher. Je n'avais jamais vu de hyène en réalité et les seuls choses que je connaissais de ces bestioles était qu'ils étaient carnivores et possédait un cri près du ricanement humain. Pourtant le bébé face à moi semblait aussi doux que le plus gentil des herbivores. Mais comme à son habitude, Harley vient briser ce moment de tendresse et de calme. Elle ouvrit brutalement la cage, arracha la petite hyène à sa position endormie et vient me la lâcher dans les bras. Je restais un moment bloquée, ne sachant comment réagir avec ce tout jeune animal si fragile et calme. Je finis par doucement passer ma main entre les deux oreilles du bébé. Beaucoup l'auraient qualifié de laide mais je la trouvais d'une immense beauté.

« Alors, tu veux l'appeler comment ton nouveau bébé ? »

Je réfléchissais un instant et décidais finalement de lui dire. Il était hors de question qu'elle donne un surnom idiot à mon nouveau bébé et comme cela, elle croirait que je souhaite lui reparler à tord.

« Louna »

Voilà, cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée. Depuis tout ce temps je n'avais pas repris contact avec mes parents ou ma meilleure amie. Je craignais de les mettre en danger et, de toute manière, je ne possédais pas de téléphone et me méfiais que mon ordinateur sois surveillée à surveillance car je le retrouvais presque chaque jour avec des pages différentes de la veille ou mon historique encore ouverte. J'observais une dernière fois ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux dans le miroir et rabattis ma capuche par-dessus. Après avoir déposé une tranche de viande dans la gamelle de mon nouvel et étrange animal de compagnie. Je dévalais les escaliers et trottinais jusqu'au collège comme chaque jour. Mais quelque chose clocha ce jour là, encore plus que d'habitude. Devants le bâtiment, un rassemblant de collégien s'était formé. Ne pensant pas une seconde qu'il pouvait m'être adressé, je passais au milieu pour rejoindre mon casier, prenant même soin de ne pas les bousculer brutalement. Soudain je sentis une main me tirer en arrière pour me mettre au sol. Je me frottais le crâne, à moitié étourdie, et regardai le groupe former un cercle autour de moi. Un jeune homme portant un iroquois rouge posa son pied sur mon ventre et commença à me l'écraser.

« Salope ! Comment tu peux te pointer ici après c'que ta mère a fait hier »

Je cherchais frénétiquement de l'aide du regard. Je ne comprenais pas qu'avais-je fait ? de quoi parlait-il ?

« Qu'est que, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je vous assure je ne sais rien !

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire ! Le jeune homme serra le poing.

-Je vous jure

-Trois ! Trois planques qu'ont pétées ! Et tu sais qu'y a fait ça ? Les putains de Jokerz ! C'est bon, tu t'en souviens ? »

Il me souleva par le col, semblant plus vieux et fort que moi. Par réflexe je plaçais mes bras en bouclier. Bien sur, je faisais de la boxe mais se battre comme ça, en vraie, entouré d'une dizaine de personne voulant ta mort ça n'avait rien à voir.

« Je vous ure je ne sais rien, s'il vous plait laissez moi

-Tu vas payer »

Il m'asséna un coup dans la mâchoire mais garda sa prise sur mes vêtements pour me tenir debout. Il enchaina directement avec plusieurs coups de genou dans le ventre. Je croyais mourir, je ne m'étais jamais battue de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment me défendre… _Mais moi, je savais exactement comment faire. Alors je décidais qu'il était pour moi, l'autre, l'apparition de la conscience, de finalement devenir je je pris le contrôle du corps. Pour tester mes réactions, je repliais les poings. L'idiot me tabassant se mit à rire en voyant cela, grand mal lui fasse. Je lui décochais un coup de poing dans les dents. Il me lâcha immédiatement et recula de deux pas pour essuyer le sang coulant de sa bouche. Le cercle autour de nous voulu me mettre à terre mais le jeune leurs fit signe qu'il gérait le problème. Je souriais, en un contre un ce serait du gâteau. Le jeune garçon se jeta sur moi comme une bête furieuse. D'un pas sur la droite je l'esquivais puis lui assenais un coup de jambe dans le dos pour le mettre au sol. Il se retourna plutôt rapidement pour me faire face, cependant toujours allongé. Je lui sautais dessus et lorsqu'il tenta de me redonner un coup de poing, lui mordait la main jusqu'au sang. Le jeune garçon se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Je sentis deux bras d'adultes m'attraper et me trainer en arrière. Je me débattais comme une furie. J'avais enfin le contrôle de ce corps, j'étais vivante, ils n'avaient pas le droit de me retenir !_ Finalement, un coup au crâne vient me plonger dans les pommes alors que je me demandais ce qu'il venait de m'arriver


	5. Sweet cream are made of

Bonjour à tous et bonne année, votre chapitre du mois est là!

Je voulais remercier Enjoy pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, merci pour ce cadeau de noël. J'espère m'améliorer encore cette année et que ma fic continue de vous plaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques années auparavant.

Je fixais l'horloge accrochée au mur face à moi. Les aiguilles affichaient trois heures moins vingt. Je balançais mes petites jambes d'enfants d'avant en arrière, assise sur une chaise en plastique trop grande pour moi. A ma droite, ma mère discutait avec un homme en tenue de policier avachie derrière un bureau. Elle lui présentait différents documents officiels auxquels e ne comprenais strictement rien et qui, de toute manière, m'ennuyait à mourir. Je regardais autour de moi, la peinture des murs étaient partis à de nombreux endroits et les carreaux du sol étaient cassés à plusieurs endroits, cette pièce me donnait la chair de poule.

« Ma chérie ? Tu viens ? M'appela ma mère »

J'hochais la tête positivement et descendis de ma chaise, trottinant jusqu'à elle pour lui attraper la main. L'homme se leva et viens se placer face à nous, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais devoir vous palper, vérifier que vous emportez rien, si vous avez un cadeau à donner c'est la même ... »

Il soupira, semblant plus fatigué par cette tâche qu'autre chose. Ayant déjà pris l'avion et connaissant en quoi cela consistait, j'imitais ma mère et laisser l'homme vérifier que je ne portais aucun objet dangereux. Ma mère fit de même et déposa son sac à main dans un casier. Elle lui passa ensuite une boite en carton que le policier vérifia puis rendit, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Je reprenais la main de ma mère dans la mienne, ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait. Tandis que trépignais sur place, attendant la suite, le policier repassa derrière son bureau et tapa quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il tourna la tête, regardant ma mère un instant puis retourna sur l'écran de sa machine. Il rentra un numéro sur un téléphone fixe et le porta à son oreille.

« Oui David ? Ouiii, c'est pour une demande de visite... Tu me ramène Harley Quin s'teuplait ? Ouai, j'ai tout chek, tranquille. »

Il se releva en souriant et vient me tapoter le crâne, ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage. Je prenais une moue boudeuse, je détestais ce geste au plus au point. On tapotait la tête des chiens, chats et autres animaux... Pas d'un être humain ! En signe de contradiction, je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine. Un homme arriva alors par une porte en fer, portant un étrange uniforme d'infirmier, je me serrais encore plus contre ma mère.

« Elle est où Tata ?

-Tu vas bientôt la voir ma chérie, bientôt... »

Retour au présent

Elle passa une main rassurante autour de mon épaule tandis que l'infirmier nous ouvrait la porte dont il venait de sortir. Je pris la main de ma mère et la suivais dans le couloir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passais mais un véritable sentiment de malaise et d'appréhension au coeur...

« Mademoisellle Quinzel , mademoiselle Quinzel s'il vous plait ! »

Je me levais en sursaut de ma chaise en plastique ou j'attendais depuis au moins une heure l'arrivée d'Harley. La surveillante me fixait d'un regard sévère et plein de jugement. Je ne disais rien et baissais les yeux. Si on m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais commis cet acte je n'aurais pas su répondre. Une seconde personnalité prenant possession de mon corps pour me faire frapper un autre adolescent ? Ça semblait juste impossible, même pour moi l'ayant juste vêcue. J'attrapais mon sac et le plaçais sur mon épaule, suivant la surveillante à travers les longs couloirs interminables du collège. Je me frottais les yeux, encore rouges, abimés par les larmes. En passant devant le bureau du proviseur je détournais le regard. J'entendais encore sa voix, ses reproches, dans ma tête. Harley se trouvait là, vêtue d'un ensemble costard pour femme qui l'aurait presque fait passer pour une femme normal.

« Madame Quinzel, votre fille »

Je continuais de fixer mes chaussures, ne sachant où me mettre. Harley sortit alors je la suivis, silencieusement. Comme à son habitude, elle avait garé sa décapotable juste devant le collège, sur l'espace réservé au ramassage du bus. Je posais mon sac à l'arrière et m'assis à la droite du véhicule comme toujours. Aucune remarque de sa part. Harley vient se placer au volant et démarra le véhicule, toujours rien. Je regardais la rue à ma droite, évitant le regard de la blonde. Elle ne disait rien, en tout cas pour le moment. Ca ne me rassurait pas. Je soupirais et replaçais mes cheveux tout justes coupés derrière mon oreille.

« J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe »

Je n'osais pas me retourner. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Pour me faire plaisir, me flatter ? Je n'aimais pas ce commentaire dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Avec cette folle je m'attendais à tout, et surtout au pire. Je me regardais un instant dans le rétroviseur. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme elle. Je souhaitais simplement être normal, qu'on me laisse retourner auprès de mes vrais parents, de mes amis …Que je puisse reprendre la gymnastique avec mon groupe de compétition. Je regardais le ciel, ils me manquaient tous. Non, je ne voulais pas de tout cela. Certains m'auraient enviés l'argent et le pouvoir que m'offraient le statut d'Haley, la vie dans une grande ville ou même le frisson d'excitation d'être la fille de la chef d'un gang. Je leur laissais sans remord.

Soudain je me rendis compte que le paysage avait définitivement changé. Plus de grand building ultra moderne, l'horizon était à présent obstrué par des appartements miteux, pour la plupart délabrés. Je ne comprenais pas où nous nous trouvions. Mouvement de panique. Je regardais anxieusement autour de moi. Harleen dut surement s'apercevoir de ma panique car elle s'arrêta à moitié sur le trottoir, comme à son habitude, et me pointa le bâtiment dont nous bloquions l'entrée. De grandes lettres en néons affichaient « Blüdh'iceCream ». Par de grandes vitres, j'apercevais de nombreuses personnes attablées ainsi qu'une foule immense patientant debout. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir manigancé ?

« C'était mon glacier quand j'étais petite. J'y venais toujours avec ma sœur. Ah… »

Elle soupira, mélancolique. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais comment cette personne ayant partagé toute son enfance auprès de ma mère pouvait en être à présent si différente. Cette pensée fut très vite chassée par Harley sautant littéralement de son siège et venant m'ouvrir la portière. Je me levais lentement et me frottais l'avant-bras nerveusement. Presque théâtralement, elle enfonça à moitié les portes du glacier, poussant les battants d'un puissant mouvement de bras. Immédiatement une jeune fille en tenue de serveuse se précipita auprès de nous, l'air pressé. Son plateau rempli de coupes de glaces aux proportions astronomiques tanguaient tant que j'en redoutais la chute.

« Veuillez nous excusez madame mais nous sommes complet pour ce soir et le glacier ferme dans pas longtemps, il faudra revenir madame. Désolée.

-Non, non ! Non ! Il est hors de question que vous gâchiez mon moment mère-fille avec mon chaton d'amour ! »

Harley entra dans une colère folle et tapa du pied comme une enfant. Elle attrapa le col de la serveuse et la souleva à quelques centimètres du sol, provoquant un mouvement de recul autour de nous. Je restais bloquée sur place, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je pensais que cette journée ne pouvait pas encore empirer mais, Harley continuait toujours de me contredire. Celle-ci sortit alors un pistolet d'une poche intérieur de sa veste et le pointa entre les deux yeux de la serveuse qui tomba au sol sur ses genoux, complètement apeurée.

« Je vous assure que si vous ne bougez pas tous vos gros culs d'ici histoire que je puisse me prendre une bonne glace tranquille ; j'explose le crâne de l'autre débile. Et j'ai passé une journée vraiment pourri alors je vous conseille de pas trop me pousser les poulets ! »

Elle tira un coup dans le plafond pour accompagner sa menace. Un mouvement de panique envahit le glacier. Les clients et serveurs les plus rapides détalèrent comme des lapins par l'entrée principale et la cuisine. Les autres se cachèrent sous les tables, tremblant de peur. J'hurlais de peur et m'écartais, Harley attrapa cependant mon poignet pour m'empêcher de fuir. Je rouvrais finalement les yeux et observais la pièce à présent désertée, à l'exception d'un couple de personnes âgées, d'une jeune étudiante et d'un serveur derrière le comptoir. C'est vers ce dernier que la blonde se dirigea, lui pointant son canon sur le crâne.

« Je vous prendrai une large banana split, hum nan… Attendez. Vous faites les glaces sur demande au moins ? Je suis bête, vous avez une arme sur la tempe, vous me ferriez un pudding si je vous le demandais hein ? Alors vous allez me prendre une grande crêpe et la recouvrir de crème chantilly surtout ne soyez pas radin sur les doses, je risque de mal le prendre, vous comprenez ? Alors avec vous rajouterez. Hey ! Mais c'est qu'elle essaye de filer en douce l'autre serveuse »

La jeune serveuse avait en effet profité de l'inattention d'Harley pour se rapprocher de la porte. Pour l'en dissuader, la blonde tira deux coups dans le sol qui m'arrachèrent un nouveau cri de peur ainsi qu'aux autres personnes encore présente. Je me réfugiais derrière un fauteuil et cachais mon visage dans mes bras. J'aurais tout donné pour être ailleurs, loin de toute cette folie mais, je devais m'y faire. Je regardais les portes qu'Harley bloquait avec ce qui ressemblait à un pied de chaise. La serveuse avait réussie à s'enfuir, elle. Des sonneries de voitures de polices raisonnèrent soudain dans la rue. Harley lâcha un juron et cogna dans table, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle.

« On ne peut pas prendre une glace tranquille sans que le poulailler débarque ? »

Elle me jeta un regard bref puis reporta son attention sur la rue ou plusieurs blindés s'arrêtaient ; déversant un flot de militaire. La blonde attrapa violemment le col de la jeune étudiante et plaça son pistolet contre sa tempe comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec la serveuse.

« Chaton dans la cuisine, vite »

Je restais bloquée. Ces hommes, peut être pourraient-ils m'aider ? Me sauver et s'occuper de la bombe sous la maison de mes parents. Oui, ils m'aideraient et tout redeviendrait comme avant, la petite vie tranquille à la campagne. Plus de Gotham ; plus de folle, plus de gang, plus de double moi... Comme avant.

« Lucy, vite ! »

Non, je ne voulais pas me dépêcher. Il fallait que reste ici, que j'attende mes sauveurs. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement sous la pression, une perle de sueur glissait sur mon front… Debout petite puce, faudrait pas faire patienter maman. Je me retrouvais soudain debout, comme victime d'une absence. Harley en profita pour m'attraper le bras et me tirer avec elle dans la cuisine à l'arrière du magasin. Je regardais une dernière fois les policiers avant de me laisser emporter. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur et sortis un téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon qu'elle me tendit. Nous échangeâmes un regard qui aurait presque pu être maternelle, si elle ne menaçait pas une jeune étudiante avec un pistolet en même temps.

« Désolée ma chérie, pas de glace pour toi aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai une otage !»

Puis elle reprit plus bas, à mon intention.

« Tu vois la fenêtre là-bas ? Tu vas passer par là. Les policiers oublient toujours les fenêtres, et ceux de Blüdhaven sont encore plus stupides qu'à Gotham alors tu n'auras aucun problème. Tu vas devoir courir un peu histoire de t'éloigner puis tu appelleras Red, elle viendra te chercher. Dit lui juste que je suis occupée et que tu as besoin d'être raccompagné. Et mon code de téléphone c'est le 0401. Maintenant vas y »

Elle me poussa gentiment. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, grimpant sur un plan de travail pour y accéder. J'atterrissais de l'autre côté et me retrouvais dans une rue déserte. Harley disait vraie, aucun policier en vraie. Je rejoignais une plus grosse rue, bondée de monde ; un des côtés barré par des voitures de police. Je les regardai avec espoir et pris confiance en moi. Enfin une chance de sortir de cet enfer. Je me glissais à travers la foule. Derrière des barrières de bois, se tenait un homme en uniforme. J'ouvris la bouche puis restais bloqué. Que dire ?

« Monsieur… »

J'aurais besoin d'aide. Vous voyez en réalité je suis la fille caché du Joker et d'Harley Quinn, oui les deux fous d'Arckam. Mais, je ne le savais pas avant cette année car je vivais à la campagne avec ce que je croyais être mes parents mais qui étaient en réalité ma tante et mon oncle. Donc si vous pouviez m'aider à rentrer chez moi ce serait sympa parce que là Harley a posé une bombe sous leurs maisons. Ah et au fait, j'ai depuis quelques mois maintenant un petit problème de double personnalité et ce matin j'ai commencé à tabasser des adolescents…

« Messieurs, dames veuillez circuler je vous prie »

Je fus happée par la foule et projetée loin, loin du policier et de mon espoir. Les personnes devant moi se serrèrent encore plus, comme pour renforcer le mur me séparant de lui. Certaines personnes auraient foncées à travers la foule, tout fait pour se tirer de cette situation. Pas moi. Je ne fonçais pas tête baissé, je ne m'accrochais pas à mes idées à tout point. On pouvait me le reprocher, bien sur, mais je m'en fichais complètement. J'étais ainsi et pas autrement. Alors que des coups de feu retentissaient au loin, je m'éloignais au pas de course ; dépassant les ambulances et les voitures de chaine de télévision.

Quand l'action me sembla assez loin, je voulus m'arrêter. Les abords d'un petit parc me semblèrent l'endroit parfais. Je m'y posais et sortis le téléphone de ma poche de jean. Je soupirais, perdue dans mes pensés, et levais la tête vers le ciel. Le téléphone vibra à ce moment précis. Je décrochais immédiatement et, par réflexe, oubliais de vérifier qui appelait.

« Harley ? Je t'ai vu à la télé, qu'est-ce que tu fous à Blüdhaven, t'évitais pas les ennuis toi ? Je suis dans le coin, t'expliquerais plus tard, tu veux de l'aide ? »

C'était la voix d'une jeune femme. Elle semblait énervée et paniquée à la fois. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

« Harley ?

-Je, je suis désolée, heu…

-Ecoute, je ne sais qui tu es sale tas de viande mais, je te préviens, tu ferais mieux de rendre ce téléphone à sa propriétaire ou tu risques d'y passer

-Je, je suis Lucy et harley m'a…

-Ho »

Elle me coupa dans ma phrase par ce petit son dont je ne comprenais pas clairement le sens. Celui-ci fut suivi par un silence, court mais pesant. Elle changea immédiatement de ton, se fit moins agressive.

« Dis moi, tu saurais pourquoi Harley n'a pas son téléphone ?

-Oui, je, elle me l'a donné. Elle m'a dit que je devais appeler une personne nommée Red.

-C'est moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire encore ?

-Elle aimerait que vous me raccompagniez. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Bon, tu es où ?

-Et bien… »

J'hésitais un instant à lui révéler. Trop tard, perdue pour perdue. Je regardais autour de moi et trouvais un panneau.

« Près du parc Morrinson, dans la rue du docteur Seton

-Attend moi là, ne bouge surtout pas. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

Elle raccrocha, mettant fin à l'appel. Le téléphone sonna un instant puis s'éteint. Bip Bip Bip.

* * *

Comme certains auront peut-être vu, j'ai sorti une autre fanfic "We are Batfamily" situé dans le même univers que celui-ci. Pour ce qui est du planning (vu qu'askip des gens lisent mes torchons) les chapitres seront publiées sur un modèle de 2chapitres sur lucy, puis 1 sur bat-family, toujours le dernier jour du mois.


	6. Do it for him

Le chapitre du mois est là, un chapitre un peu court que je mettrais sur le dos des 28jopurs de février et des vacances. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Enjoy: Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il n'y a pas que ma mère qui aime ce que j'écris :) Et oui bien sur tu peux me tutoyer!

* * *

Je marchais rapidement, tête basse, esquivant la foule sur le trottoir. De temps à autre, je jetais des coups d'œil rapide à la femme quelques pas devant moi, vérifiant sa présence. Pourquoi la suivais-je ? A vraie dire, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment. Je ne savais pas qui cette étrange femme était, cette Red. Elle m'intriguait. Ses longs cheveux rouges, rasés d'un côté, flottaient avec le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les rues dans un mouvement presque hypnotisant.

Soudain, elle tourna dans une petite rue et entra dans un vieux hall d'immeuble sordide. Nous montâmes quatre étages à pied avant qu'elle n'ouvre finalement la porte d'un appartement. La première était emplie de plantes de toutes tailles et d'étranges objets qui me semblaient être du matériel scientifique, le tout empêchait le moindre mouvement trop ample. La femme désigna une porte au fond de la salle, à moitié caché par un rosier.

« Si tu veux manger quelque chose vas-y, il doit me rester quelques trucs sucrées qu'Harley avait acheté. Je vais la chercher. Surtout ne bouge pas et ne parle à personne, compris ? Et pas touche aux plantes »

Elle sortit de l'appartement aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, me laissant seule. Je retirais mes chaussures près du paillasson puis, sur la pointe des pieds, me dirigeais vers la porte désignée. Je l'ouvris lentement, entrai et trouvai une cuisine. Pas de plante au moins. La pièce était triste et sans vie. Aucune décoration ou panier sur le plan de travail, pas de miette ou d'assiette abandonné lâchement dans un coin elle semblait complètement inutilisée. Je fixais la petite horloge affichant dix-sept heures et demie. Je me sentais encore plus seule dans cette pièce froide.

Quelque chose vibra dans ma poche, le téléphone d'Harley. Je le sortis lentement et l'allumai, déjà fatigué par ce que je risquai de lire. Une certaine Selina. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et m'assis sur la seule chaise de la salle à moitié cassée. Ca se rapprochait surement de l'intrusion dans sa vie privée mais je m'ennuyais trop pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. J'ouvrais le message et le lus rapidement.

« Hey Harley ? Parait que t'es de retour dans le biz' ? Des informateurs m'ont dit que t'avais une gamine avec toi, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

J'eus un pouffement de rire. Tout le monde trouvait cette idée complètement folle au moins, un bon début. Je reposais l'appareil sur le plan de travail, pas envie de répondre, et m'appuyais au rebord de la fenêtre. J'attendais surement le prince charmant ou un héros pour me délivrer de ma tour, avoir le courage qu'il me manquait. Qu'elle idiote. Au moins, l'autre ne s'était pas manifestée malgré ma peur ce qui m'étonnait. Les choses qu'elle m'avait faites faire lui avaient suffis ? Au loin, une petite explosion retentit soudain. Les combats dégénéraient entre Harley et la police. Je me surprenais à rêver d'Harley partant en prison, me libérant de son poids dans ma vie, et souriais.

Malgré tout cela je commençais à m'ennuyer et me baladais un peu dans l'appartement, curieuse. En plus de la forêt d'appartement et de la cuisine, je trouvais une porte menant à un mélange de chambre, de salon, de laboratoire scientifique et de dépotoir. L'odeur s'en dégageant était si pestilentiel que je refermais immédiatement et toussais. Ma gorge commençait à me faire mal, me brulant de l'intérieur. Je me précipitais vers le robinet et bus une grande gorgé d'eau mais la douleur ne passait pas. Intérieurement je paniquais. Autrement que par des chutes, je n'avais jamais ressenti de douleur. Mon corps résistait naturellement très bien à toutes les maladies alors que pouvait bien contenir cette pièce pour me faire un tel effet ? Je préférais ne pas y retourner malgré mon envie de connaitre le pourquoi. Je retournais donc dans la cuisine et me ré-assis sur la chaise, épuisé. Rapidement, sans que je m'en aperçoive, je m'endormis doucement, profitant du silence dans la pièce. Le calme, pour un court instant.

« Harl, je pense que tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Comment ça ? Ce n'était rien, juste une petite prise d'otage ! Le bat n'est même pas passé me dire bonjour, c'était presque vexant d'ailleurs.

-Harl…

-Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, ça fais quoi, presque une demie-année qu'on c'est pas vu et il passe même pas quoi !

-Harley Quinn ! Batman n'était peut-être pas là mais, si tu commences à refaire du grabuge tu risques de l'avoir sur le dos, en plus des nightames et, je ne sais pas si tu avais oublié mais, actuellement tu as une gamine sur le dos.

-Pam, ne t'inquiète pas je peux me débrouiller, et puis tu es là.

-Justement non, tu connais ma situation avec Black Mask, interdiction de faire du grabuge tant que je suis sous contrat, et j'ai déjà franchie une limite en allant t'aider.

-Je suis désolée pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais, avec toutes les tensions en ville, je te conseillerai de partir et vite. »

Allongé sur un matelas au milieu des plantes par je ne sais quelle magie, j'entrouvris un œil sans un bruit et observais la discussion dans la cuisine. Les voix montaient, s'échauffaient. Nous partions ? Ou ça ? Harley entra dans la jungle d'appartement et s'approcha de moi. Je fermais les paupières et fis semblant de dormir. Je sentais sa main caressant ma joue, jouant avec le reste de mes mèches brunes. Je me retenais de frissonner.

« Mon bébé chaton à moi. Tu lui ressembles tellement physiquement. Son visage, ses yeux, même son sourire… »

Je retenais le moindre mouvement et réaction, mimant un sommeil presque parfais. Je haïssais cette femme au plus au point. Sa folie, son passé, sa façons de me parler si mielleuse je détestais tous. Mais au-dessus de tous, l'idée qu'elle puisse être ma mère me dégoûtait le plus. Sa présence s'éloigna et, au bruit des pas, je devinais son retour dans la cuisine.

« Je vais vite fait me préparer un sac avec les affaires que j'ai ici, j'achèterais le reste en route.

-Hey, Harley ? Fais attention à toi.

-T'inquiète pas Pam', tu me connais non ? Je suis une grande fille

-Justement belle blonde, je te connais bien »

Il y eu un léger bruit de baiser. Je sentis une main me secouer délicatement l'épaule et ouvris à nouveau les yeux, cette fois-ci pour mimer un délicat réveil. La rousse était accroupie près du matelas, un air impassible sur le visage. Elle haussa un sourcil puis retourna arroser ses plantes. Je me levais du matelas, époussetais mes vêtements et passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de rejoindre Harley qui, dans la cuisine, préparait un sac de voyage. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un large sourire et s'approcha, m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me figeai à son contact et fixais mes chaussures.

« Je suis de retour ma puce, tu t'es pas trop inquiété pour ta maman ? »

Bien sur que non, je la détestais, je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille et pouvoir rentrer chez moi alors non, je ne m'étais absolument pas inquiété pour elle.

« J'ai prévu une petite semaine de vacance à la campagne, ça te va ? Juste nous deux, toi et moi, mère et fille ? »

Elle se releva et, sur la pointe des pieds, sortit un paquet de pâte d'un placard, puis attrapa une casserole, la remplit d'eau et prépara un repas. Elle voletait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour s'occupait de tout préparer en un temps minimum. Je m'assis sur la chaise de la cuisine et l'observais. Aucune envie de l'aider. J'entendais dans la pièce d'à coté un bride de conversation entre Harley et la dénommée Red.

« C'est normal qu'elle ne te parle pas ?

-Et bien ouai, mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle a besoin de temps pour s'habituer, c'est une enfant fragile tu comprends. Mais je sens qu'on s'améliore, on est sur la voie je t'assure.

-Harley-Je t'assure tout va bien, aucun problème.

-Tu me le dirais sinon»

La blonde ressortit avec un sac plein puis me tendit un bol de pâte. Je le fixais un instant avant de l'entamer, je mourrais de faim.

« Par contre il va falloir manger en route, je suis désolée si le tout est un peu pressés ma puce. »

Un peu perdue, j'attrapais mon bol et avalais son contenue en un instant avant de suivre Harley qui dévalait déjà les escaliers, s'occupant à peine de moi. Je trottinais à sa suite et la suivi dans une vieille voiture à moitié cassé qui me dénotait à côté des décapotables de luxes et moto qu'Harley conduisait habituellement. Je pensais soudain à quelque chose et attrapais le bras de la blonde. Elle se tourna vers moi, étonné de cette soudaine tactilité. J'hésitais un instant puis, les yeux dans les yeux, lui murmurait timidement.

« Louna

-Merde, la hyène c'est vraie! Bon, on va faire un détours, Red va faire la tronche mais on s'en fiche hein »

Elle eu à nouveau ce large sourire, ce sourire si doux et franc qu'il pourrait presque la faire passer pour un enfant de cœur et sans savoir pourquoi, si raison il y a vraiment, je lui souris en retour.

Je caressais délicatement la tête de ma hyène qui, affalée sur mes genoux, somnolait. Harley roulait à travers la ville, les yeux fixés. Le détour par l'appartement nous avait mis en retard mais, au moins, nous avions Louna et deux sacs remplis à craquer de vêtements. Comme bruit de fond, la radio diffusait à bas volume la dernière musique à la mode pour adolescent. Alors que ma petite hyène me léchait le bous des doigts, nous quittâmes peu à peu la ville et ses grands immeubles pour retourner à ma campagne natale. Cela me donna du baume au cœur. Les vastes plaines, les champs et les larges forêts vertes et denses je reconnaissais enfin le paysage. Allais-je enfin retourner chez moi ? Sûrement pas mais j'espérais au fond de mon cœur.

« On va passer une petite semaine à la campagne, j'ai une connaissance qui tient un hôtel. Juste entre mère et fille. Ca va être génial, hein ? »

J'hochais la tête. Elle me fixa un instant, comme si elle espérait une autre réponse. Elle pouvait attendre longtemps avant que je daigne lui adresser un autre mot, le dernier était uniquement pour sauver la vie de ma petite hyène qui risquait d'être abandonné, seule et sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Oui, j'avais commis une entorse à ma règle mais il s'agissait de la seule auquel je me sentais encore proche. Et oui, dernièrement, il m'arrivait de plus en plus de reparler au gens, à la surprise générale. Pour ça, je demandais compréhension et pitié, toute cette solitude me pesait tant. Je ne savais pas vivre comme ça, j'aimais sortir avec des amis, discuter.

J'entendis soudain un bruit de sanglot par-dessus mes pensées et me tournais vers Harley. Elle fixait toujours la route, l'aire sérieuse, mais de grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche et me sourit, gênée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle passa délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux et contre ma joue. Je restais bloqué à son contact et la fixais dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, si je t'aie… laissé auprès de Kittye, ce n'était pas par ce que je ne t'aimais pas. Je voulais te protéger, j'avais si peur pour toi, Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal comme il m'en faisait. Je t'aime Lucy, plus que tout. Dit moi que tu me comprens, je t'en supplie »

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion alors que les larmes coulaient, toujours plus grosse et plus rapides. La voiture zigzaguait légèrement, les yeux d'Harley ayant quitté la trajectoire. Nous étions si proches que le moindre mot un peu plus haut que l'autre me semblait être un hurlement. Je me recroquevillais contre mon siège. Il ? Qui ça il ? Lui ? Ce fou ? Celui auquel je ressemblais tant. Je ne comprenais pas cette femme. Il la maltraitait à tel point qu'elle avait eu à lui cacher leurs enfants alors pourquoi être toujours restée à ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin.

« Pardonne moi, je t'en prie mais, sans lui, oh ! Sans lui je ne suis plus rien… »

La fin de la phrase fut engloutie dans les larmes alors que sa voix se brisait. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Je n'étais qu'une enfant qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui ce passait dans sa vie, alors solutionner celle des autres n'était même pas envisageable. Les doigts d'Harley agrippaient le volant comme à une pierre précieuse. Elle eut un rire gênée qui me fit peur.

« Tu aurais tellement honte de moi si tu me voyais ainsi. Misérable, à fuir la police au moindre problème et pleurant comme une enfant. Toi tu auras su quoi faire, comme toujours. Tu aurais préparé un plan grandiose, des explosions de partout et des blagues à en tomber par terre. Mais moi je ne sais pas faire tout ça, j'appliquais tes plans, c'est tout »

J'haussais un sourcil, à qui parlait-elle ainsi ? Encore et toujours lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'acharnait ainsi. L'espace d'un instant j'éprouvais de la pitié pour cette femme. Comment pouvait-on être manipulé à ce point ? S'il ne s'agissait pas d'histoire mêlant des gangs et des meurtres j'aurais presque pu la prendre dans mes bras mais, avant tout, Harley était une folle et une criminelle. Pas vraiment une personne qu'on souhaiterait câliner. Je voulus penser à autre chose que ce monologue et fixais le ciel je me rendis compte que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis surement un moment. Je ne m'étais absolument pas rendu compte de l'heure mais la radio affichait déjà une heure du matin. Harley ne parlait plus, elle avait fini sa tirade émotionnelle et fixait à nouveau la route.

Le trajet se déroula ainsi sur toute sa durée. Nous ne nous parlions pas, chacune dans son coin. Au bout d'un moment, bercé par le silence et le mouvement de la voiture, je finis par m'endormir. Ce fut la voix d'Harley qui me réveilla, nous étions arrivés. Avec ce sourire toujours si fier sur les lèvres, Harley me désigna une bicoque de pierre recouverte de lierre. Pour être honnête, je trouvais cette maison magnifique, bien plus que notre appartement en ville. A sa suite, j'attrapais un sac et la suivis à l'intérieur. Le salon était rempli de fleurs multicolores, je reconnaissais principalement des roses rouges mais, aussi de tulipes, de jacinthe, de camélia et pleins d'autres. Le tout était absolument ravissant et je soupçonnais red pour cela. Soudain je sentis des bras autour de mes épaules. Harley me câlinait tendrement, sa tête doucement posée contre la mienne. Je me bloquais sur place et commençais à angoisser. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, de me lâcher mais, je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas.

« Je suis là pour toi mon chaton, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir et même plus pour te protéger. Tu comprends ça ? Absolument tout »


	7. Is this the real life?

Bonjour à tous, voici votre nouveau chapitre du mois (légèrement en retard mais bon, je suis pas très ponctuel j'avoue).

Pour ce qui est des réponses de reviews, je répondrais sur l'une des deux si la question touche aux 2fics (et que la plupart des gens lisent les deux et si vous ne le faites pas, je vous le conseille), sinon sur la fic concerné. Donc à la personne qui me disait adorer Damian et voulait savoir si il risquait de rencontrer Lucy; moi aussi j'adore ce gamin, son côté insupportable mais à la fois adorable, je préfère ne pas trop en dire mais oui, ils vont se rencontrer prochainement (1 à 3chapitres, pas plus) le temps que je planque mes fanarts Damian x Lucy (chut, je suis pas une fangirl)

* * *

Une forte odeur régnait dans toute la maison. Un quelque chose de sucré qui me réveilla avec douceur. Lentement, je quittais le matelas au sol qui m'avait servi de lit de fortune pour toute la nuit. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel et pénétrait dans la petite chambre par un velux dans le toit en pente. Je quittais la pièce et me retrouvais dans le couloir. Tranquillement je m'assis en haut du vieil escalier en bois, prenant gare à ne pas faire grincer les vieilles planches. Chose que de nombreuse années dans une maison avec un plancher en bois m'avait enseigné et que je réussissais maintenant avec brio.

« On est bien arrivé Red ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne sais pas, je verrais quand ce seras vraiment nécessaire, avec ces boulets de Jokerz ça risque d'arriver rapidement… Oui, moi aussi tu me manque Pam'… Salut »

Harley raccrocha le téléphone et je pus l'observer s'avachir sur une chaise, entourée de toutes ces fleures colorées. Elle sortit un sachet de chocolat de la poche de son sweat-shirt, et s'amusa à lancer les chocolats dans les airs et à les gober comme une enfant. Elle semblait complètement ennuyée et l'exprimait approximativement comme une adolescente de 12ans. Et même en ayant le même âge, je trouvais ça absolument enfantin.

Je décidais finalement de descendre au rez-de chaussé et de rejoindre Harley. Les odeurs de toutes les fleurs mélangées me piquaient à présent le nez mais, je préférais ne pas y faire attention. Lorsque la blonde m'aperçus, elle se releva de la chaise d'un coup et me souris. Elle me désigna le large petit-déjeuner qui, même bien loin de Gotham, m'attendait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine comme chaque matin. Je m'assis et commençais à manger lentement, fixant Harley dans les yeux. Elle portait un short et mes yeux commençaient à glisser vers ses jambes, je fixais les nombreux bleus et cicatrices réparties le long de sa chair. Ca ne devais vraiment pas être agréable. Je serrais les dents en imaginant la douleur.

Harley remarqua surement l'attention car elle replia ses jambes et vient les caler contre son torse, tentant de cacher les marques avec son pull. Est-ce que j'allais devenir comme elle? Couverte de blessures à force de me battre contre la police et des super-héro. La blonde me sourit mais quelque chose sonnait faux, était-ce juste moi qui ne pouvait m'imaginer qu'elle soit vraiment heureuse ou la réalité. Je n'en savais absolument rien. Mais cette vie ne me donnait pas envie. Je voulais tout faire pour ne pas finir comme elle.

« Tu veux sortir faire quelque chose ? Il y aune petite ville pas loin. »

J'haussais les épaules, ça me passait franchement au-dessus. Autant sortir un peu et faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester enfermée dans cette vieille maison de campagne, même si ça voulait dire supporter Harley toute la journée. Je n'aimais pas ne rien faire. Je rinçais ma vaisselle dans l'évier et montait les escaliers.

« Tu te douches rapidement et on y va, d'accord chaton ? »

J'hochais la tête sans même me retourner et fit comme dit. Dix minutes après environ, je la rejoignis directement dans la petite voiture devant la maison. Elle pianotait des sms sur son téléphone mais le rangea à mon arrivée et démarra dès que je fus dans le véhicule, assise et attachée. Je fixais comme toujours le paysage de campagne qui défilait derrière la vitre du passager. Combien de temps allions-nous rester ici ? Je n'étais pas une première de classe mais, ça ne m'enchantait pas de rater trop de cours. Déjà qu'avec le bordel qui régnait en classe et la moitié des profs qui se barraient pour cause de dépression, j'avais des difficultés à tous comprendre, si en plus je commençais à rater des cours. Ah ! Ca m'énervait ! Je devais arrêter de me poser autant de questions et de m'inquiéter autant. J'allais me ruiner la santé à force. C'est ce que ma vraie mère me disait toujours.

Le trajet dura presque une heure. C'était long mais je pensais à tellement de choses qu'il ne me parut absolument pas aussi long. Harley arrêta la voiture sur le parking d'une ville déserte. Les bâtiments donnaient clairement la sensation d'être dans une ancienne cité industrielle maintenant vide. Harley me désigna un grand bâtiment. Un vieux panneau affichaient 'centre de tir de loisir'.

« Une petite séance de tir ça te dit, je dois parler au patron c'est un ami à moi ? »

Sa proposition de sortie n'était pas si innocente que ça en fin de compte. J'haussais les épaules et entrais avec elle dans le bâtiment. A vraie dire, je n'avais jamais tiré de ma vie. Au moins, ça me ferait une nouvelle expérience. Ca pourrait toujours s'avérer utile d'avoir des bases de tir. Un vieux monsieur lisait, avachis derrière un comptoir. Sa tête était entièrement cachée derrière son journal de sport, seul ses bras nus dépassant de derrière le papier. En entendant des bruits de pas, il baissa son journal pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Soudain, en apercevant Harley, il bondit sur ses jambes et étendit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y loger.

« Mademoiselle Quinn ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous auriez du me prévenir que vous passiez me voire, j'aurais préparé quelque chose ou je me serrais fait plus présentable. Vous passerez manger à la maison au moins ? C'est si gentil de me rendre visite en tout cas. Vous êtes toujours un rayon de joie et de folie, ça me fait plaisir de vous voire comme ça ! »

Harley rit aux éclats et sauta dans les bras du vieil homme, le faisant basculer en arrière avant qu'il ne reprenne son équilibre. Elle ressemblait vraiment à la jeune femme complètement folle que décrivaient les médias, le côté tueuse en moins. Le clown triste de la veille s'était définitivement retiré, préférant laisser sa place à l'habituel clown joyeux.

« Russel ! Ca fait genre, super longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué grand-père. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça, je vais rester au moins une semaine, surtout si tu es là. Tu offrirais une petite séance à mon chaton pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement, je te rembourserais plus tard bien sur, quand j'aurais de l'argent… »

Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée d'être exclue d'une conversation mais, si parler à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, et depuis un certains temps à en juger son attitude, pouvait l'empêcher de m'utiliser comme psychologue, je n'allais pas contester sa décision. Le vieil homme se tourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil, se demandant sûrement qui j'étais, puis haussa la tête.

« Bien sur, je te l'offre, c'est cadeau pour toi. Elle n'a qu'à prendre un pistolet et un paquet de six balles sur la table. »

Harley me sourit tandis que l'homme me désignait une porte. Je me dirigeais donc et entrais dans une salle de tir. Sur une table étaient disposés plusieurs pistolets ainsi que des sachets contenant plusieurs balles. Je restais un moment à observer la pièce avant de toucher quoi que ce soit, même si on m'avait explicitement autorisé, je craignais toujours d'être malpolie. Au bout d'un moment, j'attrapais une arme, elle était assez petite alors elle devait logiquement être plus simple à manier pour une débutante. Suivant les instructions d'une affiche murale, je plaçais les balles dans le chargeur et me mis face à une cible.

J'imitais la posture des policiers dans les séries télé ; un pied légèrement en avant, les deux mains droites et un œil fermé. Je tirais. Il y eut un bruit très fort qui me laissa à moitié abasourdie. _Je me regardait un instant dans le reflet de la vitre de protection._ Je sentis un léger mouvement de recul dans mon épaule mais, au moins la balle était bien sortie sans aucune complication. Bon, elle avait atterri dans le sol mais il fallait y aller pas à pas. Je tirais une seconde fois, touchant cette fois le pied de la cible. Ah ! Je ne disais pas n'importe quoi, au moins ce n'était pas en dehors.

« Hey, tu veux un peu d'aide ? »

Je criais, effrayée par la voix qui semblait sortie de nulle part. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un adolescent à peine plus âgé que moi qui venait d'entrer, une sorte de fusil de chasse entre les mains. Il me sourit et, après avoir chargé son arme, tira sur une autre cible, touchant en pleins crâne. Le bruit était si sourd et fort que je plaçais mes mains sur mes oreilles par réflexe. _Je voulais tirer aussi bien_. Pour me protéger, uniquement pour ça _. Avec un vrai pistolet et ma force, je pourrais vraiment rivaliser._ Ce n'était pas mes pensés, pas moi... Je n'aimais pas cette impression de déjà-vue. Non, non ! Pas toi encore ! Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler. Tu m'as menti, tu n'es pas une part de ma conscience. Nous ne sommes pas pareils, tu n'existes même pas.

« Ca va ? Je m'appelle Slim, le petit-fils du patron, et toi ? »

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et souriait. Ma main tremblait sur le pistolet que je tenais toujours.

« Lucy.

-C'est sympa comme prénom. Tu veux un peu d'aide ? Tu as l'air d'avoir un peu de mal sans vouloir te critiquer. »

J'hochais la tête. Avec une attention digne d'un professeur particulier, il m'indiqua comment modifier ma position et ma prise en main pour avoir un meilleur tir. Pourtant mes mains tremblaient toujours, c'était le froid, surement… Lorsqu'il trouva ma position assez bonne, il m'ordonna de réessayer. La balle atterrie en pleins dans le poumon de la cible. Pas mal, on se débrouille bien. _Si je prends à nouveau le contrôle je pourrais essayer de shooter le petit Slim. On n'a jamais vu d'humain mort, ça nous fera un beau souvenir. Je suis sûr que mama'Harley sera fière de nous._ Je jetais l'arme à l'autre bout de la salle, loin de moi. Slim me fixait comme si j'étais une folle. Mon corps tout entier tremblait par spasme. _Tsss, jeter des affaires qu'on t'a gentiment prêtées, tu me déçois beau-coup._

« Ca va pas ? Il y a quelque chose ? »

Même la voix du jeune garçon tremblait de peur. Je voulais partir en courant mais, mes jambes ne me répondaient pas. Ca n'allait pas recommencer, pas encore. Je le refusais. Je devais absolument me calmer. Penser à respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Je devais garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Mon cœur ne battait plus à trois-milles kilomètres heures mais, mes mains continuaient de trembler comme si j'étais en T-shirt dans la neige.

« Je dois… sortir. Tout de suite »

Pourquoi mes jambes ne bougeaient pas ? Je voulais demander de l'aide mais comment est-ce que je pouvais l'expliquer sans passer pour une malade mental. Mais c'est ce que tu es, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher. Je tournais la tête. Une des cibles commençait à bouger, soudain touchée par la vie, s'avançait vers moi, se transformait peu à peu, prenait mon apparence. Je voulais hurler à Slim de partir en courant mais, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, elle me plaquait sa main et m'empêchait de parler. Chut, tu ne veux pas l'effrayer, hein ? Mon corps ne réagissais pas, seule mon cerveau donnait encore des signaux d'activités, un mal de crâne augmentant à chaque seconde dans ma tête. C'était trop tard, la cible avait pris mon apparence et ramassait à présent le pistolet que j'avais lancé au loin.

« Heu, tu veux de l'aide. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien »

Le dopelganger continuait de se balader sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tranquillement elle alla fermer la seule porte, coupant toute chance à Slim d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'Harley et de Russel. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas le… Finalement elle vient se placer juste à côté de moi, je sentais sa main gauche se poser sur mon épaule, comme une présence fantomatique, alors que lentement elle levait le bras droit, celui qui tenait son arme.

 _« Sois droite, un pied légèrement avancé, les deux mains fortes sur la poignée de l'arme.»_

Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Est-ce que je parlais, était-ce l'autre qui me parlait. Je n'arrivais même plus à faire la distinction. Mes yeux se noyaient sous un flot de larmes. Slim commençais à reculer, une expression de peur dans ses yeux. Le pistolet était dans mes mains, sans que je sache comment il y avait atterri. _Je me concentrais un instant et savourais l'expression de terreur sur le visage du garçon. Lentement mon doigt pressa la détente. Mon premier mort_. Non! Je ne la laisserais pas faire. _Mon bras se décala d'un coup. Le tir atterri en pleins dans sa jambe._

 _« Mince, loupé »_

 _J'essayais de recharger le pistolet mais me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus de balle. Bon sang ! D'énervement, je lançais l'arme au loin et allais m'emparer du fusil de chasse. Trop tard, l'idiot c'était déjà échappé et commençais à forcer la porte en hurlant à l'aide. Mais quel… Au moins Harley pourrait assister en direct à mon premier spectacle macabre. Ca valait bien tous les spectacles d'écoles qu'elle avait manquées. Je visais cette fois-ci en pleins dans la tête. Il ne pourrait pas m'échapper._

« Lucy ! »

 _Harley venait d'enfoncer la porte et me fixais avec, terreur ? Non, non, non ! Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Je voulais qu'elle sois fière de moi !_

« Lucy, pose ça. Tu vas te blesser. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais ? »

 _Elle s'approchait doucement de moi, tentant de me calmer. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait du sauter de joie, me prendre dans ses bras par fierté. Derrière elle, Russel traînait son fils derrière le comptoir. Ca n'avait plus aucun sens de toute manière. Sans son approbation, même l'idée de tuer semblait fade. Je lâchais l'arme qui tomba au sol et tombais dans ses bras._

 _« C'était pour toi tout ça, pourquoi tu souris pas. Tu m'aimes pas ? Tu devais être heureuse._

-Non, non… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais. »

 _Je sentais les doigts tremblant d'Harley glisser dans mes cheveux. Elle posa ma tête contre sa poitrine, continuant de caresser ma chevelure. Je sentis une larme sur mon crâne. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Je voulais qu'elle soit fière ma maman, qu'est-ce que j'avais de mal. Hein ? Je voulais être une bonne fille. Je commençais à pleurer moi aussi._ Peu à peu je reprenais le contrôle de mon corps mais c'était trop tard, ça ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant. J'avais réussi à l'empêcher du pire mais qu'allait-t'il arriver maintenant.

« Chut, calme toi mon chaton… Tout va bien se passer, ce n'est rien, rien du tout… »

 _Harley ne voulait pas de moi..._ Je sentais son souffle, ses murmures réconfortant me caressant autant que ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle existait bien, cette autre moi. Elle existait et pas que dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas seulement la voir, non. Elle pouvait aussi prendre le contrôle de mon corps, et pas pour de bonnes intentions à en juger ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je redoublais de larmes. J'étais bonne pour l'internement. Folle à lier.


	8. I'm going slightly mad

Je fixais le plafond de la chambre, observant une petite mouche voler dans et en-dehors d'un vieil abat-jour comme on en faisait plus qu'à la campagne. Je me surpris à regretter mon ordinateur holographique et les interfaces vocales présentent dans presque tous les bâtiments modernes de Gotham. La technologie semblait vraiment avancer à deux vitesses : les grandes villes et le reste, presque abandonné. Je soupirais, le soleil brillait et il faisait beau à l'extérieur mais, je n'osais plus sortir seule, par peur de faire quelque chose sur lequel je n'aurais aucun contrôle. Je ne savais même plus quelle heure il était et attendait juste que l'heure tourne.

Harley ne me parlait plus. Elle avait passé les derniers jours enfermée dans sa propre chambre, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Quand elle sortait, ce n'était que pour se préparer ou alors cuisiner le repas, toujours en essayant de m'éviter le plus possible. De ce que j'arrivais à voler de ces conversations, elle semblait préparer divers plans ou attaques à distance. Les mots Jokerz, Nightmares et guerre semblait revenir en boucle, à un point que ça semblait presque obsessionnelle. Pourtant le ton de sa voix, l'inquiétude que j'arrivais à percevoir dans ses yeux tout cela me montrait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème mineur. Ca n'avait pas à voir avec moi, en tout cas pas entièrement. Quelque chose se passait à Gotham, quelque chose de grands.

« Ce sont les pires vacances que je n'ai jamais eue, pire que celles chez les grands-parents. »

Au moins l'autre ne parlait plus. Elle m'avait parue complètement dévastée par la réaction d'Harley. C'était si étrange. Je pouvais encore me souvenir du sentiment de déception mais pourtant, ce n'était pas mes émotions, pas moi. Enfin, peut-être. C'était tellement étrange. Je voulais me prouver que nous étions totalement différentes mais, je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de quels actions nous avions chacune réalisées. Pourtant nous étions différentes. Ce qu'elle disait, pensait je ne les partageais pas, nous n'avions rien à voir.

Je soupirais et fixais mes mains qui reposaient sur mon ventre. L'autre pouvait entendre ses pensées, la faire halluciner et prendre le contrôle de son corps pour parler, se mouvoir. C'était presque comme un parasite. J'avais vu un reportage là-dessus une fois, dans un reportage à la télévision. Des champignons prenaient le contrôle d'incestes et allaient se faire manger par une plus grosse bête ou se laissait mourir en haut d'un arbre pour mieux se répandre. Je frissonnais. L'idée de mourir sans pouvoir contrôler mon corps me terrifiait, encore plus maintenant.

Je fis passer mes pieds nus sous mes jambes, gardant le plus possible le dos collé contre le dos. La gymnastique me manquait plus que tout, je le ressentais dans mon cœur et mon corps. Chacun de mes mouvements ; comment je m'asseyais, me tenais, me tournais, trahissaient le manque. Pourtant, ennuyée, j'avais enchaîné étirements sur étirements durant les derniers jours. Mais ça ne semblait pas rassasier mon envie. L'époque où je participais à de grandes compétions gymnastiques avec mon équipe me manquait tellement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir récupérer une photo, quelque chose mais, la seule chose que mes parents avaient pus mettre dans mon sac avant mon départ était ma vieille peluche de danseuse étoile et mon livre préféré 'Roméo et Juliette'. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris bien plus de souvenirs, des photos de mes parents, de Lanna, de la maison, de la gym… Ma collection de figurine de camion, mon costume de gymnastique, le collier que m'avait offert le garçon amoureux de moi en primaire… La liste était tellement longue. Si j'avais vraiment eu un choix à faire, j'aurais choisi de ne pas partir de toute manière, et j'aurais eu raison.

J'entendis gratter frénétiquement à la porte et me levais pour ouvrir à Louna, qui attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre. Je m'accroupis pour ébouriffer son poil plein de boue sèche, elle avait dû partir s'amuser dehors. C'était dans sa nature après tout, je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle continuait de m'obéir malgré son côté sauvage. L'important restait qu'elle ne me fasse pas de mal et que je puisse la caresser un minimum. Je la laissais mordiller mes doigts alors que des voix provenaient de la chambre d'Harley. Je fis signe à Louna de se taire et m'approchais en silence de la porte pour tenter de voler une bride de conversation.

« Il faut organiser une attaque tout de suite. Les nightmares ont commis une erreur, il faut en profiter… Non, rien à craindre, l'autre fou et son fils avec ses pouvoirs sont hors d'actions, leurs soldats ne tiendront jamais… Préparez nos meilleurs soldats et sortez les armes du cirque, je veux une attaque immédiate sur toutes leurs planques que nous connaissons, ils vont voir ce que ça fait les attaques dans le dos. D'ailleurs, si vous tombez sur ces enfoirés de Black Rat ou belette, vous me les gardez de côté… Bien sûr, je rentre dès que je peux. »

Je reculais légèrement, toujours assise sur le plancher, jusqu'à atteindre ma cambre. Louna m'attendait toujours devant en silence, se grattant le dos sur le sol, la langue pendu. Je la pris dans mes bras et refermais la porte de la chambre derrière nous. Je soufflais légèrement et tentais de réfléchir à ça calmement. Point positif au moins nous allions rentrer dans peu de temps, c'était une vraie bonne nouvelle. Point négatif il se passait bien quelque chose à Gotham, et ça allait dégénérer très rapidement. Un frisson me remonta le dos. Je passais ma main dans le poil de Louna, ramassant un peu de poussières dans les ongles à chaque caresse. Je m'inquiétais pour Jessica, la connaissant elle ferait tout pour participer à une grande attaque des Jokerz, malgré son âge. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais vraiment bien à Gotham. Si j'avais un téléphone, j'aurais pu lui parler mais, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

On frappa à ma porte. Je fixais la poignée et mis un moment avant de me lever pour ouvrir. Harley se tenait derrière la porte, bras croisés derrière son dos. Elle n'était même pas habillée, encore dans son t-shirt de la vieille et les cheveux en bataille. Son apparence complètement négligée lui donnait presque un air d'étudiante débordée, bien que des rares signes de vieillesse prouvent le contraire. Harley n'osait pas me fixer, elle regardait ailleurs, balayant la chambre des yeux. Elle que je voyais comme une folle semblait presque effrayée parce que j'avais fait. Rien que d'y penser me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je, je suis désolée si je te dérange mais… Elle regardait ailleurs, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ne sachant plus trop comment se tenir avec moi. Je vais devoir rentrer à Gotham mais tu vas rester ici encore un moment, un ami à moi va s'occuper de toi. Enfin il va surtout te garder physiquement mais, pour le reste, faudra un peu te débrouiller. Mais ce n'est pas grave hein ? Tu es une fille mature, tu sauras te gérer ? D'accord mon chaton»

Elle me souri rapidement avant de retourner à son air gêné, elle recula légèrement et se tourna vers sa chambre.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires, il faut que je parte rapidement, des affaires à gérer »

Elle disparu d'un coup pour s'enfermer et commencer sa valise. Je restais un instant debout, les bras ballant le long du corps, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou dire. Je ne rentrais pas avec elle, c'était vraiment embêtant. Je fermais la porte et sautais sur le lit, laissant Louna se poser sur mon ventre. Une autre question m'inquiétait tout autant, qui pouvait bien être cet ami qui allait me protéger ? Le vieux monsieur de la station de tir ? Très peu probable vu l'incident avec son fils. Red ? Non, Harley avait bien précisée un ami et la rousse semblait en plus ne pas pouvoir sortir de Gotham. Ca devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être un membre des Jokerz ? Cette réponse semblait logique au premier coud d'œil mais, les meilleurs étaient réquisitionnés pour les attaques et j'imaginais mal Harley confier ma sécurité au moindre homme de main.

« Tu as une idée toi ma belle »

Je caressais Louna qui me regarda avant de lâcher un petit ricanement de hyène. Bien sûr qu'elle n'en savait rien. Ce n'était qu'une hyène, une douce petite bête qui ne pouvait sûrement pas comprendre ce que je disais ou ressentais. La petite bête se leva soudain, quittant mes caresses, pour sauter du lit et gratter à la porte. Triste de la voir voulant me quitter, je lui ouvrais tout de même la porte pour la laisser sortir. C'était un animal sauvage après tout, qui avait besoin de chasser pour se nourrir, de la viande. Je la regardais descendre les escaliers et s'échapper de la maison comme une enfant échappant en douce à punition, tandis que je restais planté comme une idiote à la regarder.

Harley sorti à ce moment là, j'eu immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Médiocrement caché sous une veste en cuir et un jean complètement déchiré, elle portait son costume de super-vilaine. Ses carreaux rouges et noirs, j'avais je ne l'avais vue avec, en tout cas pas en vraie. Des costumes clownesques, de monsieur Loyal, en rouge, en noir, en vert… J'en avais vu de nombreux passer mais celui-là jamais. Ca me choqua un instant, ça devait être vraiment important pour qu'elle le mette. Elle me fixa un instant avec tristesse puis attrapa sa valise et descendis les marches sans rien me dire. Je m'assis en haut de l'escalier et l'observait voleter d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

« Il y a dans les placards de quoi tenir deux jours, mon ami devrait arriver vers ce soir, pas plus tard. Tu sauras te débrouiller d'accord ? Je vais laisser une liasse sur la table basse, ce sera pour payer tous les frais de nourritures et un peu tous ce que tu voudras. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire ce que tu voudras, il t'emmènera où tu voudras quand tu voudras, il s'occupera à peu près de tout. Evite juste de trop lui en demander, il a tendance à s'énerver. »

Elle allait s'éloigner, valise à la main puis, s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi, me déposa un baiser sur le front et repartit avec un au revoir. Je la fixais entrer dans la voiture et prendre la route à travers la fenêtre. Quand elle fut trop loin pour que je puisse la voir, je décidais d'arroser les plantes de la maison, que ce soit celles de l'intérieur ou dans l'allée. L'activité me prit un certains temps, les pots très nombreux et certaines plantes exotiques avaient besoin de beaucoup d'eau, et puis il avait fallu faire marcher le vieux tuyau d'arrosage à l'extérieur. Mais la vieille horloge du salon sonnait à peine dix-huit heures que j'avais déjà tous fini. Dépitée, je montais à l'étage mais m'arrêtais dans le couloir. Il n'y avait absolument personne, je pouvais tout à fait jeter un coup d'œil…

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me glissais dans la chambre d'Harley Quinn et allumais lumière. Tout était en bordel total, bien sûr. Ce n'était même pas étonnant de sa part. Je ramassais les vêtements dispersés au sol ou sur le lit en un seul tas. Puis je me glissais devants la grande armoire de la chambre. J'en tirais d'autres vêtements, que je plaçais avec les autres, et plusieurs caisses en carton. Plus ennuyée que curieuse, je les ouvrais une par une, en commençant par la plus petite. Un à un, j'en tirais six albums souvenirs. Vacance avec J 1 Vacance avec J 2 Vacance avec Red Red Bud et Lou Lucy. Je fixais le dernier avec de nombreuses interrogations en tête et rapidement, je l'ouvrais. Je restais comme bloquée devant la première photo. C'était étrange. Moi qui m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi ma mère n'avait pas de photo d'elle enceinte contrairement aux autres mères, moi qui avais toujours trouvé cela triste, je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais. Mais bien sûr, le contexte n'était pas celui espéré.

Je fermais l'album photo d'un coup sec. Je ne voulais pas, c'était juste si dur de regarder ses photos. Comme si l'on remettait en question toute mon enfance, tous mes souvenirs, toute ma vie. Je jetais cette première boite au loin et en attrapais une autre. Mais je la rejetais presque immédiatement, car elle ne contenait que des pistolets. Une autre boite de la même taille me laissa assez perplexe, elle était remplie de nombreux jouets et accessoires de cirques. S'agissait-il d'arme d'Harley ou du Joker avant elle ? Très certainement, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres options possibles de toute manière. Je fis avec cette caisse comme avec la dernière. Alors j'attrapais enfin la dernière boite en carton et la tirais près de moi, l'ouvrant très lentement. Serait-ce encore des armes ? Heureusement, la réponse à ma question fut négative.

Je tirais en réalité de nombreux objets différents, ce carton semblant être plus un fourre-tout qu'autre chose. Elle sortit une boite de maquillage pleine de fond de teint blanc et de maquillages rouges et noires, et la posa un peu plus loin n'en ayant pas vraiment l'utilité et n'y trouvant rien de particulier. Je tirais ensuite deux colliers de chiens rouges cloutés, chacun portant une médaille respectivement gravée des noms Bud et Lou. Je trouvais ensuite un sac complet de jouet pour chien, lui aussi marqué des deux noms. Il devait s'agir de ses anciens chiens, ou hyènes ? Ce serait bien plus logique et lui ressemblait plus. Si je me souvenais bien, elle m'avait dit qu'elle en possédait avant. Ce devait donc être leurs noms logiquement ? Bud et Lou… Harley devrait vraiment aimer cette espèce pour m'en avoir offert une. Je pris un jouet en forme de corde et le guardais, Louna pourrait toujours jouer avec.

Au fond de la boite, je tirais enfin un tutu rouge. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là, je dus l'examiner pour enfin trouver deux carreaux noirs brodés au niveau du sein gauche. Je passais ma main dans la tulle, appréciant l'aspect du tissu. Je me relevais soudain, la tenue dans la main, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Bien que petite et préhistorique par comparaison à celle de Ghotham, elle comptait au moins un grand miroir où l'on pouvait s'observer de la tête au pied. Je plaçais le tutu sur moi, m'observant et me demandant à quoi je pourrais ressembler avec. Je voulus l'essayer quand on frappa soudain très fort à la porte. Je me figeais, était-ce déjà l'ami d'Harley ? Le temps était passé si vite. Rapidement, je fermais la porte de la chambre d'Harley et jetais le tutu sur mon lit.

Je descendais l'escalier et, à travers l'escalier, tentais de voir qui se trouvais derrière la porte. A ma grande déception, je ne pus que voir une voiture de luxe garée pas très loin. Je m'approchais de la porte et l'entrouvrais. A l'extérieur se trouvais un homme assez grand et musclé. Le visage dur et les lèvres serrées, entourées par une barbe noir. Je remarquais soudainement que, par-dessus une simple chemise, il portait un gilet pare-balle. Au niveau de sa poche de pantalon, je devinais la forme d'un petit pistolet. Soudain il se tourna vers moi, m'ayant remarqué à travers la fine ouverture de la porte.

« Heu, je suis envoyée par Harleen Quinzel pour assurer la protection de Lucy Quinzel, c'est vous ?

-Oui, tout à fait »

Il fit un pas pour s'approcher mais je n'ouvrais pas la porte, n'osant pas bougé face à cet homme si impressionnant et armé.

« Vous êtes un Joker ?

-Non, juste un ami d'Harleen on va dire.

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Moi c'est Floyd petite »


	9. The smoke of innocence

Hello à tous. Un chapitre en avance et un peu plus long que la moyenne car les vacances n'empêchent de tenir mon calendrier habituel. N'hésitez pas à partager ma fic, laisser un commentaire que ce soit une critique ou un compliment, c'est toujours bienvenue. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

Ma tête posée sur mes bras croisés, j'observais l'homme depuis la table de la cuisine, balançant mes jambes d'avant en arrière sous ma chaise. Lui s'était assis sur le canapé du salon. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots, des banalités de salutations. C'était donc lui chargé de me surveiller ? Il faisait plus tueur à gage que nounou. Surtout avec son gilet-par balle de militaire. L'homme se pencha soudain vers son sac et tira d'une petite poche un paquet de cigarette, en tirant une ainsi d'un briquet d'une poche de son jean.

« Je peux ? »

J'hochais la tête à l'affirmative et le regardais allumer sa cigarette avant de la porter à sa bouche.

« Tu parles pas beaucoup toi. C'est bien. »

Il se leva alors et attrapa son sac qu'il posa sur la table ou j'étais à moitié avachie. Je relevais simplement la tête, me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il tira alors un pistolet très léger de point et le glissa juste devant moi. Un frisson me parcourut le dos et je du fermer les yeux pour empêcher les souvenirs de remonter. Il me regarda et, prenant sa cigarette entre deux doigts, me demanda si je savais tirer.

« Je m'y connais plus en assassinat qu'en protection alors ce serait mieux pour toi que tu le prennes »

J'hochais la tête négativement et, décroisant enfin les bras, repoussait l'arme vers l'homme. Je serrais les poings et les mis sous la table pour cacher le tremblement de mes mains. Il fallait rester calme et ne pas trop y penser. Elle pouvait très bien revenir à tous moment.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir d'armes.

-Tiens, tu sais faire des phrases de plus de trois mots »

Je rougissais un peu et regardais le sol. Il n'avait pas tort. Même si je recommençais à parler, je ne me sentais jamais vraiment en sécurité avec les gens maintenant. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement bruyant mais, avant Gotham, j'étais quand même capable de m'exprimer sans peur, sans qu'une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre. Je relevais la tête et souris timidement. L'homme haussa les épaules et rangea l'arme.

« Bon bah faudra pas se plaindre. »

Il reprit sa cigarette en bouche et en tira une bouffé. Puis il s'éloigna de son sac et alla écraser le reste de sa clope sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Moi, j'en profitai pour reprendre ma position, cachant à nouveau la moitié de ma tête entre mes bras. Il revint et s'assit face à moi, m'observant mystérieusement. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit, ce qu'il pouvait se demander sur moi.

« Je te préviens, Harley me paye assez pour te protéger et juste te déposer pour tes besoins vitaux genre acheter à bouffer. Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener faire un bowling ou te préparer un gâteau. Je fais pas nourrice. »

Je hochais la tête, comprenant très bien ce que l'homme voulait dire. De toute manière, je n'attendais pas grand-chose de sa part, j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule pour préparer à manger et tous le reste. Je détournais lentement le regard et observais à travers la fenêtre le soleil qui continuait de briller, là-bas, au loin. L'été qui arrivait continuait de rallonger les journées, encore et encore. J'aimais l'été, il y avait toujours cette impression mélancolique, cette chaleur berçante. Comme dans les comédies romantiques que j'aimais regarder avec mes amis avant. Celles ou la jeune fille de bonne famille terminait avec le beau gosse ténébreux.

« Alors t'es la gamine d'Harley c'est ça ? J'avais du mal à y croire.

-Oui, je suis sa fille »

Personnes ne pouvait l'imaginer dans ce rôle il faut croire, même pas moi. Pourtant j'étais la mieux placé pour prouver qu'elle était bien maman. C'était compréhensible. D'une part on imaginait mal une tueuse en série s'occuper d'une enfant comme si de rien n'était, et d'autre part je sortais une peu de nulle part pour eux. L'homme sortit une seconde clope dont il prit une grosse bouffé avant de détourner le regard, comme préoccupé.

Mes yeuxaux pupilles rouges voyageaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce,esquivant son regard. Les médecins m'avaient longtemps diagnostiqué d'une forme d'albinisme spéciale et unique. Que la maladie ne touche que la peau et mes yeux était rare mais existant. Ce qui me rendait mon cas unique était l'absence des problèmes associés. Aucune maladie de peau ou de faiblesse des yeux. Seul mon physique différait.

« Dites, vous saviez si Harley a, je sais pas moi mais, par exemple des pouvoirs de guérison ?

-Hum oui, elle tient ça d'Ivy il me semble. La rousse lui a filé de la super-force et une résistance aux poisons. Pourquoi ?

-Par curiosité. »

Il haussa les épaules, retournant dans ses pensées. Super-force ? J'étais certe endurante et sportive mais, pas à ce point. Et une résistance aux poisons ? On n'avait jamais essayé de m'empoisonner donc je ne pouvais pas savoir si ça marchait. Est-ce que ça pouvait aussi améliorer ma résistance générale ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, si quelques capacités offertes par la rousse avaient pu se glisser dans mon sang, je n'avais pas hérité de son amour complètement fou pour les plantes. Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Je me tournais vers le salon, rempli de plantes exotiques aux formes et couleurs variées. Ils devaient exister d'autres enfants avec des pouvoirs, des enfants de héro ou de vilains. Je nétais pas seul, les hommes de mains avaient des enfants alors pourquoi pas les super. Et puis tous les vilains n'étaient pas fou, il y avait aussi de simple mafieux. Un peu comme dans ce film. C'était quoi déjà? Ah Oui, le parrain. J'espérais vraiment qu'il existe une sorte de seconde génération de super, me sentir un peu moins seul. Il existait peut-être même une équipe de jeunes héros ou d'enfants vilains? Qui sait?

"Dites, vous avez des enfants?"

La question était comme sortie toute seule. L'homme tourna la tête vers moi, semblant un instant perdu dans ses pensés, puis expulsa un nuage de fumée. Il resta un certain temps avant de me répondre d'un non court et tranchant. Menteur, Personne ne fait autant de manière pour une vérité. Je me retiens cependant de le dire et cachais au mieux ma déception. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me dise la vérité mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose. Et puis, ça n'allait pas me miner l'esprit pour autant. Prise d'un regain d'énergie je me levais de ma chaise et ouvrais le réfigirateur.

"Vous avez faim?"

Moi oui. Très faim, même. Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je sortais de quoi préparer deux hamburger. Outre les confiseries, Harley se nourrissait presque exclusivement de pizza, frites et autres malbouffes. Qu'elle réussisse à garder cette allure svelte en avalant autant de sucre relevait du tour de magie.

"Hamburger?

-oui"

Je m'activais au fourneau sous le regard de mon garde du corps. Mettant les steack à chauffer d'un côté, coupant mes tomates de l'autres. Mes capacités en cuisine n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire mais, je me débrouillerai pas mal. Il faut dire que depuis un an, je mangeais le plus souvent seule. Parfois avec Jessica? Mais très rarement avec Harley. Vivre en décalé m'obligeait à être indépendante mais, ça me plaisait beaucoup.

"Ton steak va être trop cuit."

Je me tournais vers l'homme qui venait de se lever et qui, cigarette a la bouche, me prit presque la poêle des mains. Il réduit le feu et me fixa comme si je venais de réaliser une énorme connerie.

"Cuit pas de la viande aussi fort! Je sais pas qui t'as appris à cuisiner mais c'était pas un grand chef"

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je le regardais simplement faire, un large sourire sur mon visage. Une image, un souvenir heureux semblait défiler devant mes yeux à la manière d'un film. Avec mon père, nous adorions cuisiner ensemble, lui qui rêvait d'ouvrir une pâtisserie. Je pouvais me lever à cinq heures du matin le week-end pour préparer un petit-déjeuner de roi avec lui. L'espace d'un instant, je cru être à la maison. Mon père se tenait juste devant moi et une douce odeur de pancake régnait dans la pièce. Ma mère me prenait dans ses bras. Ah, je pouvais sentir ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux. Tout semblait si calme et parfais. Puis une larme coula sur ma joue et en un battement de cil tout avait disparu. Retour à la réalité.

"Reste pas là, le pain est en train de cramer."

Je relevais la tête vers l'homme. Lui ne me regardait même pas. C'était donc ça m'a vie maintenant, même un étranger me semblait plus proche que mes propres parents. Un étranger sûrement voleur, mafieu ou meurtrier. Belle Gotham, ville du crime et de la nuit. Tout le monde finissait par s'y salir les mains, même moins. Je devais faire avec.

Alors, je secouais la tête et tentais de passer à autre chose, sortant les pains du four. Pendant qu'il finissait de cuire la viande et je sortais les couverts. Il finit les hamburger et nous nous mimes à table. Comme l'aurait fait une famille normal. Mais pour moi c'était étrange, je n'avais mangé qu'avec deux personnes différentes depuis mon arrivée. Même au collège, les gens restaient plutôt éloignés de moi pour le repas. D'ailleurs je me demandais ce qui arriverais quand j'y retournerais, y retournerais-je même? Un instant, je voulus lui parler. Lui dire tous ce que je ressentais, ce que je redoutais. Mais il n'était ni mon psychologue ni mon père. Alors je me retiens.

"Fais chier."

Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours silencieux, deux jours calme mais, sans l'autre dans ma tête et sans Harley, deux jours de vacances. Lui ne semblait pas avoir d'autres occupations que son boulot; me surveiller. Et il était si assidu a sa tâche qu'il ne semblait plus moment inhumain. A part ça, il se contentait de faire du sport le matin et de lire les actualités sur son téléphone au moment de manger. Je ne faisais pas grand chose non plus, un peu de sport avec lui le matin, quelques exercices de gymnastique l'après midi et le reste de mon temps était consacré à la préparation des repas ou à la lecture des nombreux livres de botaniques que j'avais trouvé.

Mais lorsqu'un soir il lâcha ses mots, je relevais la tête brusquement. Il n'avait pas hurlé et ses traits du visage n'avaient pas bougés mais, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, et je voulais le savoir. Mais, au lieu de me précipiter et de lui demander; ce qui n'aurait servi a rien car il ne s'engageait jamais dans de longues réponses, je me tus et débarassais la table. Et profitant de cette excuse, je passais toujours dans son dos, récupérant à chaque fois un nouveau brin d'information. Puis lorsque je compris enfin ce qu'il se passait, je me risquais aux questions.

"Jack? Ça me dit quelque chose. Il faisait parti des nightmares, non?"

Le journal parlait en effet d'un affrontement particulièrement violent s'étant déroulé la nuit dernière entre jokerz et nightmares, et dont la cause restait inconnue. Les victimes étaient nombreuses mais, heureusement peu de civils. Il semblait particulièrement appuyer sur la mort d'un certains Jack, se demandant si notre chevalier noir avait vraiment tous fait pour le sauver.

"Ouai, un gosse avec des pouvoirs."

Je hochais la tête, me souvenant vaguement de ce nom. Selon mes souvenirs, il s'agissait du fils du chef des nightmares mais surtout de leurs guide, doté de pouvoirs fou qui étaient censés les mener à la tête de Gotham. Un gosse plus jeune que moi. Ne sachant comment réagir à cette nouvelle, je m'assis sur le canapé et ramenait mes genoux sous mon menton comme à mon habitude. Lui ne quittais pas son téléphone des yeux.

"Et Harley?

-Comment ça?

\- Ils parlent d'elle?

\- Non, rien.

\- Et par message?

\- Non, rien."

Je finis par me taire, un peu refroidi par ses réponses si froides. Il posa son téléphone un instant , s'étira, puis le repris et me fit signe qu"il sortait. Chaque soir c'était la même chose, il allait jusqu'au bord du terrain, cherchait d'éventuels traces humaines puis revenait. Je le laissais partir, il était engagé pour ça, et observais le paysage depuis le salon en attendant. Quelques minutes après le départ de mon garde, j'entendis des voitures dans l'allée. Nous étions trop perdus dans la campagne pour qu'il s'agisse de touristes ayant pris le mauvais chemin et je pouvais entendre au moins trois véhicules, ce qui ne me rassurait pas. Immédiatement, je courais me réfugier. Nous avions convenus d'une planque en cas d'attaque, un recoin de placard, où m'attendaient un gilet pare-balle et un pistolet de poing. J'enfilais le gilet donc le gilet et là, dans le noir complet, attendais.

Il y eu d'abord des crissements de pneus. Puis on enfonça la porte, les hommes pénétraient à l'intérieur de la maison. Mon cœur battait si fort que je craignais qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Alors je retenais mon souffle, me faisant aussi silencieuse que possible. Je pouvais entendre leurs pas dans l'escalier, à l'étage. Ils s'approchaient, je les entendais et retenais mes larmes du mieux que possible.

« Séparez-vous. Vous quatre en haut, vous trois avec moi. Fouillez chacun votre étage. Le reste dehors, faites le tour et vérifiez qu'elle se soit pas enfuie. N'oubliez pas qu'il nous la faut vivante, c'est la fille du Joker. Grâce à elle, nous allons sauver le gang. Et Gotham brûlera.

\- Gotham brûlera. »

Je pouvais entendre le discours à travers le plancher et surtout lorsque les hommes hurlèrent les deux derniers mots. Ca ne pouvait être que les nightmares, et cette pensée contracta ma poitrine sous l'effet de la peur, si fort que j'eu presque du mal à respirer pendant un instant. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me tuer, c'était plutôt rassurant. J'entendis soudain un homme en train de fouiller la chambre. Soudain, l'une des portes du placard s'ouvrit. Je tentais de rester cacher mais, la lumière m'éclairait trop.

"Trouvé"

Un bras se glissa dans le placard et m'attrapa par les cheveux. Je voulus attraper mon arme mais, il fut plus rapide. Alors je tentais de me retenir au placard et de me débattre mais rien n'y faisait; il était trop fort pour moi. Il attacha immédiatement mes bras dans mon dos et me jeta sur son épaule pour me descendre au moment. Je hurlais tant que l'homme me flanqué un coup de poing au visage. A moitié assommé, je vis un homme entrer en courant, son bras en sang, touché par une balle.

"Il y a un tireur d'élite dehors. Les chauffeurs et le reste de l'équipe extérieurs sont à terre."

Un homme de main portant un masque de clown m'attrapa soudain par le col, me soulevant à plusieurs centimètres du sol. "Il est là pour te protéger" Toujours assommée, mon cerveau prit un long moment avant de comprendre que l'on me parlait. Temps jugé trop long par l'homme qui commença à me secouer violemment. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et me répète la question, je hochais la tête mollement, a deux doigts de vomir. Je me sentais si inutile. L'idée qu'elle puisse m'aider me traversa l'esprit mais je tentais de l'oublier.

 _"Tu penses que maman sera fière si je te sauve?"_

Elle était là, au milieu des hommes de mains qui bien sûr, ne pouvaient pas la voir. Je détournais immédiatement le regard de son visage. Toujours la même chose, nous partagions toujours les mêmes traits. Pendant ce temps, l'un des hommes m'avait attrapé et avançait vers les véhicules, son arme pointée vers ma tempe. Wade ne pouvait surement pas tiré dans ses conditions, son but était de me tenir vivant. L'autre marchait à côté de moi, vêtue du tutu rouge que j'avais vu dans les cartons d'Harley l'autre jour.

 _« Moi je peux t'aider, tu le sais. C'est ça ou tu termines captive de ces fous. A toi de choisir… »_

Je baissais la tête, lavé de tout espoir. _Je me penchais d'un coup sur le côté et fis tomber l'homme au sol sous mon poids. Me relevant le plus rapidement possible, je commençais à courir vers l'une des voitures dont les conducteurs reposaient au sol, sans vie. Toujours attacher les jambes des otages, je notais mentalement. Je me rendais soudain compte que chaque prise de contrôle sur le corps se faisait plus rapide, plus facile. Et cette idiote qui continuait de faire appel à moi après tout._

"Baisse toi."

 _C'était la voix de Wade. Je me baissais et entendis une balle filer au-dessus de ma tête puis un homme s'effondrer au sol. En me relevant, je le vis qui, sniper en main, me désignait sa voiture, garé un peu plus loin. Je repris ma course. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser mais, de se sauver. Harley serait si fière et heureuse de me retrouver vivante. Elle allait enfin voir qui était sa vraie fille. Une larme de joie glissa le long de ma joue. J'allais enfin obtenir la place qui me revenait auprès d'Harley._

 _Mais soudain une douleur fulgurante se rependit dans mon mollet_. Tu n'auras pas le contrôle pour toujours. Je suis Lucy. _Je serrais les dents, luttant pour la faire taire. Mais avant que je contrôle à nouveau le corps, deux hommes s'étaient jetés sur moi et me balançaient dans le coffre d'une voiture. Le moteur démarra. Et même moi ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose._

 _La voiture roula une bonne dizaine de minute à grande vitesse, zigzaguant pour éviter quelque chose. Les balles de mon garde du corps. Soudain je ne sentis plus la route sous les roues ; la voiture sortait du chemin. Il y eu un premier tonneau et je me cognais le crâne si fortement que ma vision se troubla. Au second tonneau, le coffre s'ouvrit et je fus éjecté du véhicule. J'atterrissais au sol violemment. La dernière chose que je vis fus la voiture rentrant dans un arbre et s'enflammant. Puis le noir complet._


	10. Who want to live forever

Bonjour à tous et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'avoue ne pas être très fier de celui-là mais comme l'un de objectif est de poster un chapitre par mois, bah voilà. Merci à la personne ayant parlé de mes scènes d'actions. C'est tellement gentil Ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews.

Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à continuer de commenter mes fanfics. Et sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

« Allez ! Réveilles-toi gamine. Me laisses pas comme ça »

La voix semblait résonner dans mon cerveau et amplifier au passage. J'avais tellement mal au crâne, je voulais juste dormir un peu et faire passer la douleur. Cette douleur dans tout mon corps, je devais être recouverte de bleues, coupures et autres plaies. Et puis dans mon mollet. Une douleur si forte qu'elle semblait irréelle. Et mon crâne, ce marteau dans mon crâne. Comme si on avait plaqué une basse contre mon oreille. Pourtant je ne pleurais pas et ne criais. J'étais si fatiguée. Je voulais juste me reposer un peu.

« Non , non ! Ne te rendors pas ! »

Pourquoi continuait-il de hurler ? Je me rendis soudain compte que ma bouche avait le goût du fer. Du sang. Ma bouche était couverte de sang. Je me tournais d'un coup sur le côté et crachais, essayant de supprimer ce goût immonde. Mais ce mouvement réveilla la douleur dans mon corps et je lâchais un hurlement de douleur.

« C'est bien tu es vivante. Bon ne bouge plus, je vais te porter. »

Je désobéis à mon cerveau qui me hurlait de m'endormir et ouvrais lentement les paupières. La lumière qui traversait le feuillage des arbres m'agressa la rétine et il me fallut trois tentatives pour arriver à la supporter. Je distinguais soudain le visage de mon garde du corps. Mon cerveau se réveillait lui aussi et fit le lien entre la voix et la personne. Il passa une main sous ma nuque et l'autre sous mes genoux et me souleva. Ma gorge me brûlait pourtant je parviens à prononcer quelques mots d'une voix murmurante.

« J'ai mal.

-Ca veut dire que tu es vivante, accroche toi a cette idée pour le moment. Je vais te conduire à l'hopital »

Un faible sourire traversa mon visage. Il avait raison, je devais me concentrer sur l'idée de rester vivante. J'avais échappé à des kidnappeurs et l'autre n'avait pas réussi à garder le contrôle, ce n'était pas pour que je le laisse tout tomber maintenant. Je sentais alors mon sauveur me déposer à l'arrière de sa voiture. Je levais le pouce pour lui faire signe que cette position m'allait. J'étais assise de travers, mes jambes reposaient sur les sièges arrières et j'appuyais mon épaule gauche contre le dossier.

« Repose-toi, je vais nous conduire à Gotham le plus vite possible d'accord ? »

J'obéis et tentais de trouver la position la moins douloureuse possible, ce qui se révéla bien vite inutile. Mon corps entier semblait couvert de bleues ou de cicatrice, si bien que je ne savais plus où m'appuyer. Mon seul réconfort était que mon crâne me semblait un peu moins douloureux. Alors que la voiture démarrait, j'observais un instant ma jambe. Un bandage simple entourait ma jambe et le sang semblait avoir arrêté de couler. Malgré la douleur absolument horrible, j'avais cette impression intérieur que la balle c'était enfoncé seulement dans le gras et que j'avais évité bien pire.

"Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ait utilisé une balle aussi médiocre. Je pense que comme ils devaient seulement te capturer, ils n'ont pas pris de quoi faire de vraie dégâts."

Comme si il avait pu entendre mes pensés, Wade sembla répondre à mes questions personnelles. Je n'y connaissais rien en arme mais, son explication me paru plausible alors je hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais bien compris. Je laissais vaguer mes pensés et m'endormis petit à petit. Mais je faisais parti de ces gens incapable de dormir en transport et même les paupières fermés et le cerveau embrumé, je restais tout de même vaguement alerte.

"Secrétariat de folie enterprise bonjour, Harleen à votre écoute.

-Salut Harley.

-Hey Floyd. Je ne peux pas trop te parler, j'ai une ville à dératiser. Quelque chose à dire?

-Oui un peu. On rentre à Gotham et Savie a besoin de soin.

-Pardon ? Floyd dit moi tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à mon chaton !

-Harley calme toi s'il te plait. Des nightmares sont arrivés mais, ta fille est en sécurité. Elle a prit une balle mais, ça n'a pas atteint l'os. Je vais essayer de lui trouver des soins.

-Une balle ! Mais tu te fous de moi Loyd ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas être en face de moi maintenant. »

Je pouvais entendre Harley hurler à travers le téléphone. Pendant un moment, les deux restèrents silencieux et je crus que l'appel était terminé. Puis soudain Harley repris la parole.

« Bon, amènes la au Hole, porte du Sud. Deux gars à moi la récupéreront et je me chargerais du reste. Tu vas le regretter si elle est gravement blessée, je te l'assure. »

Complètement sortie de ma torpeur par le bruit de leur conversation, j'ouvris les yeux à temps pour voir Loyd cogner contre le volant de colère. Mon coeur se serra soudain. Je craignais qu'Harley lui fasse du mal par ma faute.

"Désolé.

-Pardon?

-À cause de moi Harley vous voit d'un mauvais oeil.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne gamine. J'avais un job et j'ai échoué. Tu es sa fille et Harley a raison d'être en colère.

-Je ne suis pas sa fille"

Il haussa un sourcil circonspect puis ses doigts se serrèrent autour du volant.

"Tu veux que je t'emmène autre part"

Je pris un certains temps avant de répondre à sa question. Il aurait bien pu m'emmener à l'autre bout de la terre? est-ce que j'aurais su me débrouiller? Je ne savais même pas où trouver mes vraies parents. Peut être étaient-ils morts après tout? Peut être avaient-ils déménagé loin d'ici? Je n'avais personne chez qui me réfugier.

"Non, ça ira."

Quelque chose du lui passer par la tête car il s'arrêta soudain sur le bord de la route et se tourna vers moi.

"Dit moi gamine, qu'est ce que tu fous chez elle? Il me demanda"

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je détournais le regard et fixais mes mains. Elles étaient pleines de bleues et de coupures, des filets de sang avaient coulé par endroit. Mes doigts craquaient à chaque mouvement et se révélaient assez douloureux.

"Je ne sais pas."

Ma lèvre se mit à trembler et je sentais des larmes me montais aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça.

"Je suis sa fille de sang alors je dois vivre avec elle. C'est comme ça que ça marche je suppose."

Il attrapa soudain un vieux journal qui traînait au pied du siège passager et en déchira un morceau. Puis il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un stylo. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et l'observais griffonner quelque chose puis me tendre le papier.

"Tiens, je ne veux pas me mêler trop dans les affaires d'Harley. Mais si un jour tu te retrouves en danger appelle moi gamine"

Je lui souris et attrapais le numéro que je glissais dans la poche de mon sweater. La voiture redémarra et roula encore un moment avant d'arriver à Gotham. Nous traversâmes l'un des ponts de la ville puis les rues jonchées d'immeuble. A travers la vitre je voyais le Hole se rapprocher petit à petit. Ce quartier de la ville était apparu juste après les explosions du Joker et prenait racine sur un trou formé par la plus grosse des bombes. Alors que des travaux étaient en cours pour reconstruire des immeubles, divers groupes de mafieux et gangster en avaient prit le contrôle. Le quartier pullulait donc d'hommes de main si bien qu'aucun habitant censé n'osait y pénétrer. Le Hole prenait des apparences de ville dans une ville car les entrés et sorties se faisait assez rare et toujours par les quatre grandes portes, situés aux points cardinaux et chacune contrôlée par un gang.

La voiture s'arrêta soudain devant la porte Sud, gérée et surveillée par les Jokerz. Comme toutes les autres portes, il s'agissait en réalité d'une simple route où quelques hommes de mains s'occupaient des allez et venues en vérifiant chaque voiture. Floyd baissa sa fenêtre pour saluer un gardien en masque de clown. Un autre qui faisait le tour de la voiture me désigna du doigt. L'homme qui commençait à questionner Floyd fit alors signe à deux de ses sous fifres d'approcher. Ils ouvrirent la porte arrière et me tirèrent doucement de la banquette. Le gardien ordonna à mon chauffeur de faire marche arrière.

« Nous allons nous occuper d'elle à partir de maintenant. Vous avez perdu la confiance de la chef. »

Je me laissais faire, trop fatiguée pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de me débattre. A l'avant, mon garde du corps me regarda avec un sourire amer. Il semblait hésiter sur quelque chose. Je m'efforçais de lui sourire et fis signe d'au revoir. L'idée qu'il me laisse partir ne me faisait rien et ne changeait pas mon avie sur cet homme. Dans une même situation, je me serrais sûrement montrée bien plus lâche, lui avait déjà osé me poser des questions sur Harley et essayait de m'aider. Et puis, cet homme venait de me sauver la vie, il avait ma reconnaissance et mon respect éternel.

Au moment où la voiture fit finalement marche arrière, l'un des hommes de mains me hissa sur son dos. Mon corps pendait mollement, vide de toute énergie, alors que le sang continuait d'imprégner mon bandage. Je vis la voiture disparaitre au coin de la rue et sentis comme un poids sur mes épaules. En moins d'un mois, tant de chose étaient arrivées que je me sentais de plus en plus emprisonnée et seule, comme un pauvre insecte dans la toile d'une araignée. Des évènements plus effrayants les uns que les autres s'enchaînaient et je n'avais aucune idée de comment me sortir de ce tourbillon.

L'homme de main me porta à travers les rues sales et glauques du Hole. Les entrées d'immeubles décrépies alternaient avec les bars emplis d'hommes, un verre d'alcool fort à la main. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure, seulement qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il devait être au moins minuit. Peut être plus même. Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

Je me sentais si seule. Personne à qui parler de tout ce qui m'arrivait ou pour me rassurer. Bien sûr, il y avait Cassidie mais, elle vénérait ma mère. Et puis, Floyd venait juste de repartir. Comment alors leur demander de l'aide pour sortir des griffes d'Harley ? Même mon propre corps se désistait de mon contrôle. C'était bien la chose la plus effrayante qui me soit arrivée. Sentir son propre corps bouger sans qu'on puisse faire quelque chose, entendre sa voix prononcer des mots auxquels on n'avait même pas penser. _Pauvre enfant. Tu as bien de la chance que je sois encore trop fatigué pour reprendre le contrôle. Je suis affaiblie depuis l'accident en voiture mais, dès que mon heure viendra, je reprendrais le contrôle et te montrerais ce que c'est qu'être fort._ Tu es encore vivante ? Je ne t'écouterais plus de toute manière, tu n'es qu'un monstre.

« Lucy ! »

Je me tournais pour voir Harley accourir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras, me soulever comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'un bébé. Elle m'embrassa la joue à répétition et des larmes commençaient à couler sur sa joue. Sa réaction était tout à fait normale pour une mère dont la fille venait de prendre une balle. Mais son contact me dégoûtait tout de même. _Dit bonjour à maman de ma part, soit une bonne fille._

« Tu n'as pas trop mal mon chaton ? Ne t'inquiète pas, maman a trouvé un médecin pour te soigner. »

Je m'attardais un instant sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement cernés. Elle avait une bosse au niveau du sourcil droit et une coupure à la lèvre. Elle s'était sûrement battue. _Souvient toi de ce qu'ils disaient dans le journal._ Me voyant observer ses blessures, Harley sourit et passa doucement une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place derrière mon oreille.

« C'est rien, des bêtises. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta maman. C'est toi la blessé, compris ? »

Je hochais la tête et détournais les yeux, la laissant simplement me caresser. Me prenant sur son dos, elle ouvrit la porte d'un vieil immeuble et entra dans le premier appartement à gauche. Derrière la porte se trouvait en réalité un immense salon dont les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de bâches en plastique, comme celles utilisées durant des travaux. Au milieu ce trouvait une table d'opération et divers accessoires médicaux. Une femme en blouse blanche, médecin je suppose, me regarda arriver alors qu'un homme de main la menaçait de la pointe de son pistolet. Harley me posa doucement sur la table, dérangeant la plaie autour de la balle qui se remit à saigner. Le médecin posa un regard doux sur moi.

« Je suis le médecin Hadley, c'est moi qui vais t'opérer. Je vais t'endormir et tu ne sentiras rien de l'opération d'accord ? Il faut juste que tu te déshabilles avant. »

Je hochais la tête et retirais mon jean. Je retins une mine de dégout lorsque le médecin enleva mon pansement de fortune et révéla ma plaie. Suivant les ordres du médecin, j'enfilais une charlotte et m'allongeais sur le lit.

« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis moins de six heures j'espère ?

-Non

-Et bu depuis moins de deux heures

-Non plus.

-Bien ça facilitera le tout »

Elle me passa un masque sur le visage qui commença à diffuser des gazs dans toutes mes voies respiratoires. Je la fixais, un peu effrayé par ce qui se passait. Harley attrapa soudain ma main entre ses doigts. Je remarquais soudain à quel point son contact était chaud comparé à mes mains froides. C'était comme dans le cour de premier secours qu'on nous avait donné une fois en cours, on nous avait expliqué de toujours couvrir un blessé, quelque soit la météo.

« Ca va aller ma chérie. La médecin Hadley est très douée et elle va bien s'occuper de toi. »

Je tournais la tête vers Harley et commençais soudain à m'endormir. Incapable de rester éveillée, je laissais mes paupières se fermer et me concentrais sur ma respiration. Mon torse se soulevait et s'abaissait tranquillement.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Des bruits résonnaient à l'extérieur de la pièce. Quelque chose de dure et métallique. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Et puis ça puait la mort, littéralement. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. J'étais trop fatiguée pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux.

« S'il vous plait… je murmurais.

-Rick, la gamine est réveillée, prévient la patronne. »

La voix était toute proche, grave et comme obstruée. Sûrement un homme de main avec son masque. Je ne me souvenais de rien après le début de l'opération. Est-ce que tout c'était bien passé. Je tentais de soulever un peu ma jambe et me rendit compte qu'elle était retenue par des sangles. J'ouvris une première paupière et observais le plafond blanc où brillait une lampe. Une explosion retentit soudain au loin et fit trembler le sol sous mon lit. Je m'accrochais aux draps et restais un moment immobile avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il est là.

-Il ?

-Batman. »

Je me tournais vers l'homme qui m'avait répondu. C'était le plus proche de moi, il tenait un pistolet de poing et fixais la porte avec inquiétude, trop tremblant pour même essayer de paraitre serein. Il y avait deux autres hommes à la porte, armés plus lourdement. Moi je me trouvais au centre de la pièce, toujours sur le même lit d'opération. Une transfusion dans le bras s'assurait de m'apporter du sang en continu. J'en avais perdue tellement après avoir prit la balle. Mais aucun médecin en vue. Un des hommes observait son téléphone avec attention.

« Interdiction de bouger, ordre de la chef. Il va falloir camper ici les gars. Annonça t-il.

-Et si il arrive Rick ? Demanda un autre à l'air inquiet.

-Nous sommes des Jokerz non ? On a choisi de rejoindre le Joker puis Harley parce qu'on croit en eux et le monde qu'ils vont créer. Tu devrais être heureux de pouvoir protéger leur fille au lieu d'avoir peur. Et puis regarde, j'ai déjà affronté Batman. »

L'homme nommé Rick posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air fier. Les autres, même le soldat le plus proche de moi qui lui avait donné un ordre et semblait être son supérieur, semblèrent émus par sa phrase. Même moi je trouvais ces paroles très belles, si seulement elles étaient destinées à un autre leader, un meilleur. L'un des hommes de mains rit même un peu. On aurait vraiment cru voir une bande d'ami de longues dates. Il fallait juste oublier les tenues de combat, armes et bruits de tir au loin.

Soudain la porte vola en éclat et la pièce se remplit d'une épaisse fumée. Je fermais les yeux et portais ma main à ma bouche pour empêcher la fumée de pénétrer dans mes poumons.

« En position autour du lit, hurla l'homme le plus proche de moi »

Je ne voyais plus rien et ne pouvais me déplacer. Autant dire que j'étais clairement à la merci du moindre ennemi. Des bruits de balles commencèrent à retentir dans la pièce. Mon cœur battait si fort que je craignais que ma poitrine explose. Les hommes se hurlaient de faire attention. J'entendais des bruits de coups donnés et reçus. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Je tremblais comme une feuille dans le vent. J'avais si peur. Et puis soudain tout fut silencieux. Je n'osais pas bouger au début. Qui avait gagné le combat ? Mais rien se semblait bouger autour de moi alors je me risquais à ouvrir un œil.

Un enfant en costume et masqué se tenait près de moi et m'observais d'un regard noir. Je reconnus immédiatement Robin sans même l'avoir vu une seule fois. Je regardai autour de nous et vis les trois hommes de mains au sol.

« C'est toi Lucy Quinzel ? »

Sa voix était vraiment jeune. Il semblait avoir mon âge, voire moins, en tout cas il était plus petit. Mes mains tremblaient de peur. Est-ce qu'il était là pour m'attraper ? Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en prendre à une enfant.

« Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plait.

-TT. On n'est pas là pour toi mais pour les Jokerz. Mais Batman a un œil sur toi, il va essayer de te tenir hors des problèmes d'Harley mais, si tu te montres dangereuse on le saura. Compris? »

Soudain Harley entra dans la pièce en hurlant mon nom. Je me tournais vers elle un instant, surprise par cette arrivée, puis regardai à nouveau vers Robin. Il avait disparu.


	11. Smells like teen spirit

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous! Un chapitre toujours plus long que le précédent, dites moi si la longueur vous dérange, j'essayerais de m'adapter pour les prochains chapitres. En tout cas profitez bien de ce chapitre tout calme et pipou et avec du Damian x Lucy! Si vous n'aimez pas ce ship, abandonnez maintenant. Parce que ça va être de plus en plus présent.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Collège Privé Gotham. Collège privée Gotham. Ligne 13 destination Gotham Est. »

Je relevais lentement le visage et sortais de ma torpeur, réveillée par l'annonce dans le wagon. Avec une attitude flegmatique, je lâchais la barre à laquelle j'étais accrochée et me fondais au milieu de la foule pour rejoindre le quai du métro. Autour de moi, les pas pressés des collégiens en uniforme résonnaient et formaient une cacophonie. Tête baissé, les uns sur leur téléphone et les autres sur leurs livres, tous s'avançaient hors de la station souterraine comme une seule masse uniforme. A l'extérieur le ciel était gris, les nuages lourds et la pluie semblait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

J'observai cette agitation autour de moi d'un regard morne. Le frénétisme de la foule m'entourant ne semblait pas m'atteindre. La seule joie que m'apportait cette journée, c'était qu'enfin j'allais pouvoir passer moins de temps à la maison, sortir un peu et prendre l'air. Les élèves en polo bleue marine et haut de costard gris devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et bruyants autour de moi. L'un hurlait le nom d'un de ses amis, une autre demandait où elle devait se rendre pour la cérémonie de rentrée. Je ne le savais pas non plus mais, je restais silencieuse. A mesure que j'avançais, le bâtiment devenait de plus en repoussant. Il avait le même aspect effrayant que les autres vieux bâtiments de Gotham, avec leurs pierres grises et froides.

Emportée par le mouvement, je me retrouvais dans une immense salle de réception. Au moins cette année j'aurais le droit à une vraie rentrée. J'aurais pu retourner dans le collège juste à côté du Hole mais, Harley en avait décidé autrement. Pour une fois je ne trouvais pas qu'elle ait eu tord. L'ambiance ici était totalement différente. Rien ne semblait dépasser, pas une mèche colorée, pas un accessoire ou une tenue tapageuse. C'en était presque fade. Au moins personne ne me connaissait. Peut-être que je pourrais sympathiser avec certains d'entre eux ? Avec un faux nom tout est possible.

Ma plus grande crainte était que les autres élèves découvrent ma vraie identité. Je me sentais comme un funambule sur une toile. Au moindre faux pas je tombais. La chute risquait d'être dure pour moi. Pour l'instant il fallait espérer que le traitement marche. Harley c'était décidé à m'emmener à voir un spécialiste pour faire taire l'autre moi. Pauvre psychologue, il aura perdu l'usage de ses jambes, tout ça pour un papier et que je puisse accéder à des médicaments. Au fond, Harley aussi semblait craindre cette personne qui grandissait en moi. Son petit chaton devenait aussi folle qu'elle, ça devrait la mettre de bonne humeur pourtant.

Je m'étais assise depuis plusieurs minutes quand, dans le vacarme général, un monsieur s'avança sur la scène face à nous et toussa dans le micro pour réclamer le silence. Il avait d'un air de gentil proviseur de dessin animé. Petit, assez âgé, le crâne dégarni et une moustache à l'anglaise, un large sourire sur le visage. Il remplissait parfaitement ce rôle. La jeune fille à côté de moi dut mettre un terme à sa discussion sur la beauté de Parie, ce qui dut l'énerver assez pour qu'elle traite le pauvre homme de chieur.

Une fois la salle à peu près silencieuse, enfin assez pour que les paroles de l'homme soient audibles, l'homme commença alors son discours. Ce n'était pas particulièrement intéressant, comme tous les discours d'accueil que j'avais pu entendre jusqu'à présent quoi. Il aborda dans l'ordre ; le personnel du collège, le règlement intérieur à respecter, les professeurs, les règles pour les pensionnaires… Harley avait refusé que je dorme au dortoir, bizarrement ce refus ne m'avait pas spécialement déplut. Bien sûr, j'aimais l'idée de quitter le domicile familiale pendant presque dix heures par jour mais, passer tout mon temps entouré d'élèves me paraissaient très risqué. Comment leur expliquer ma prise de médicament trois fois par jour ? Mes crises de paniques et cauchemar à répétition la nuit ? Mes tremblements qui me prenaient parfois au réveil ? Plutôt difficile à expliquer à des presque inconnus, surtout lorsqu'on veut rester incognito.

« Frances Lucy »

Le vieux proviseur avait commencé à citer les noms et prénoms des élèves de chaque classe depuis plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver au mien. Enfin, le mien selon les papiers officiels donné au lycée. J'attrapais mon sac et me levais pour rejoindre le groupe d'élève déjà présent sur l'estrade. Aucun ne ressortait particulièrement du lot. Bah, bien sûr on remarquait facilement qui serait le beau gosse sportif, la jeune fille populaire et la personne la moins aimée. C'était toujours pareil, chaque année, chaque classe, encore et encore. Les acteurs changeaient mais, jamais les personnages.

Soudain la salle entière se fit silencieuse. Sorti de mes pensées par cette réaction plutôt extrême, je regardai autour de moi à la recherche de l'origine de tout ceci. Un garçon s'avançait vers nous tranquillement, une moue sans vraie émotion sur le visage. C'était lui qui provoquait cette réaction extrême, je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi, il semblait plutôt banal. Il était certes un peu petit et semblait plus jeune que nous mais, pas assez pour qu'il s'agisse d'un de ces génies ayant sauté douze classes. Des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux verts en amande, une peau légèrement halé. Plutôt mignon mais, toujours pas assez pour causer tout ça.

« Damian Wayne est dans notre classe, on a vraiment trop de chance non ?

-Ouai, déjà qu'on est ensemble cette année alors si en plus on a le gars le plus ouf de la ville avec nous !

-Mais tellement, j'avais entendu dire que tous les fils de Bruce Wayne étaient passés par ce collège mais, lui était resté longtemps déscolarisé et genre on est les premières à l'avoir avec nous. Tellemend cool.»

Damian Wayne, fils de Bruce Wayne. J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui bien sûr mais, seulement vaguement dans un magazine people une fois. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé comme ça tiens. Il ne semblait pas aussi hautain et dragueur que son père. En même temps, il ne faut pas juger un enfant sur les manières de ses parents, je pouvais l'assurer à quiconque. Au fond c'était un drôle tour du destin. Le fils de l'homme le plus riche de la ville et la fille du plus grand criminel. Ca ne pouvait pas être que le destin n'est-ce pas ? Il ne manquait peut-être que Robin pour compléter le tableau de personnalité.

Il fallut ensuite suivre notre professeur principale à travers les nombreux couloirs du collège jusqu'à atteindre une salle. Un capharnaüm suivit l'ouverture de la porte, les groupes de connaissances se précipitèrent pour ne pas être séparés, ceux ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver seul essayèrent à tout pris de se trouver une place. M. Damian Wayne se retrouva entrainé au milieu de la salle par un groupe de jeunes filles.

N'osant pas m'imposer à côté de quelqu'un, je me retrouvais au dernier rang, au fond de la classe, à côté d'une jeune fille qui semblait sortir directement d'une des ses télé réalités de dance. Le genre très finne, toujours maquillé à la perfection et ses longs cheveux blonds retenus dans un chignon parfais. Le genre de fille que l'on déteste parce qu'on l'adore. Elle me sourit avant de tourner son regard vers le proviseur. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement être désagréable ? L'idée qu'elle soit agréable la rendait encore plus génial et détestable.

Le professeur nous distribua des papiers et parla de ce qui nous attendait cette année pendant trois bons quarts d'heures. Puis, les professeurs défilèrent dans la classe pour se présenter. Je soupirais en me rendant compte de l'immense différence de niveau entre publique et privé. Déjà que le niveau du collège l'année dernière était vraiment nul, j'avais en plus manqué plusieurs mois de cour. J'espérais vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas cette année. C'était bien pour ça que je supportais de prendre autant de médicaments par jour, ainsi que les effets secondaires, pour rester au contrôle de mon corps en toute circonstance. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'Harley n'ait pas de problème la forçant à m'envoyer au loin à nouveau. Même si, vu ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à nouveau avant un bon moment.

A midi pile, une cloche sonna ; c'était le signal qu'attendaient tous les élèves pour aller manger. On se rassemblait par groupe autour des tables. Certains allaient prendre des plateaux au self, d'autre sortaient des boites repas de leurs sacs. Je faisais parti des seconds, Harley c'était mis en tête de me faire manger de manière saine et équilibré, ça lui venait d'Ivy apparemment. Elle et Harley se voyait au moins une fois par semaine. A chaque visite de la rousse l'appartement gagnait toujours deux ou trois plantes en plus à tel point qu'il avait fallu ajouter des étagères dans le salon pour toutes les ranger. J'aimais bien personnellement, ça ajoutait un peu de couleur et de vie dans cet appartement qui auparavant semblait sortir d'un magazine ikea. Entre les roses, les orchidées, les plantes grimpantes et tombantes, on se sentait parfois dans une petite jungle.

Elle se montrait assez distante avec moi mais, au moins elle me laissait tranquille et ne me parlait pas, ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt. Il arrivait à la rousse de rester plusieurs jours à la maison et de dormir avec Harley pendant tout ce temps. Aucune des deux n'avaient clairement parlé d'une relation devant moi mais, je soupçonnais très clairement que ce qu'il se passe entre les deux soit plus qu'une simple amitié. Bien qu'au fond je m'en foutais, elles pouvaient très bien coucher ensemble ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je préférais presqu'il s'agisse d'Ivy plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu entrainer Harley dans encore plus de folie, et moi avec bien sûr.

Je commençais à avaler mes mini-carottes avec peu d'enthousiasme quand quelqu'un posa son plateau juste face à moi. Je relevais la tête et arquais un sourcil d'étonnement. Ca devait être quelqu'un d'autre n'ayant pas trouvé avec qui manger. Ou Damian Wayne ? Pardon ? Mon visage afficha encore plus l'étonnement que quelque seconde auparavant quand je vis qui se tenait face à moi. Il n'avait trouvé personnes d'autres que moi ?

« Salut. Toi c'est Lucy, c'est ça ?

-Heu oui. Et toi Damian ?

-Oui. Je peux manger ici ?

\- Bah vas-y. »

Pourquoi voulait-il s'assoir ici à la fin ? Il n'aurait pas pu se trouver une place entouré de gens, je suis sûr que d'autres filles se seraient fait un plaisir de lui garder un siège à côté d'elles. Je continuais le repas la tête dans mon plateau a mangé mes carottes, salades et autres plantes vertes pour herbivore… L'ambiance était assez gênante, je n'osais pas vraiment lancer de discussion entre nous deux et lui ne disait rien. Après un moment, je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi et me retournais. Il s'agissait d'une des filles de la classe dont je ne me souvenais plus exactement du nom, Manon ou Sharon peut-être ? Une membre du groupe s'étant immédiatement rapproché de Damian.

« Bah Damian, tu viens pas manger avec nous ? Pourtant on t'a dit qu'on te gardait une place ?

-J'ai du oublier.

-Bah viens maintenant, on t'attend.

-Non, je suis bien là.

-Ok je vois. »

Même sans avoir vu son visage, je compris rien qu'au son de sa voix que la jeune fille l'avait très mal pris. Je la regardai partir, elle parti s'assoir avec le reste du groupe populaire de la classe, puis je me retournais vers Damian. Il mangeait tranquillement son plateau, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Finalement, je rassemblais mon courage et entamais une discussion.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de rester ici.

-J'avais pas envie de manger avec eux.

-Ah d'accord. Pourtant vous avez passé la mâtiné ensemble ?

-Oui. »

Bon. Super début de conversation. Il était moins bavard que moi, c'était rare de trouver des gens comme ça. Quel intérêt de s'assoir face à moi si c'était pour rester aussi silencieux ? Moi au moins j'avais la décence de me mettre toute seule lorsque je ne voulais pas parler aux gens. Soudain quelque chose vibra dans ma poche. Je tirais rapidement mon tout nouveau téléphone de ma poche et lis le message que venait de m'envoyer Harley. Après l'incident de ce début d'été, la blonde avait voulu m'acheter un téléphone pour pouvoir toujours me joindre. Comme elle était la seule à avoir mon numéro, il ne me servait pas à grand-chose. En plus, je le soupçonnais d'être observé comme mon ordinateur, donc à part quelque recherche sur les pages d'artistes ou modèle, je ne l'avais pas grandement utilisé pour le moment. Au moins je possédais de quoi contacter Floyd en cas d'urgence. Je gardai toujours son numéro avec moi, comme si ça pouvait me protéger de n'importe quoi, un porte-chance en somme.

Je lis le message sur l'écran de mon téléphone ; « Passe une bonne journée mon chaton d'amour. Pas de bêtise hein ! Je viendrais te chercher après les cours. Gros bisous mon petit chaton 3 ». Je lâchais un long soupir d'exaspération. Si ce matin j'avais réussi à partir au collège seule, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle dormait encore lorsque je partis. Alors il faut croire que ce soir que n'échapperais pas à un retour en voiture avec elle. Depuis la tentative de kidnapping et ma blessure à la jambe, Harley semblait encore plus protectrice qu'à la normale. Sortir était presque impossible et dès que la blonde devait quitter la maison pour quoi que ce soit, un homme de main se chargeait de garder l'entrée. Sans compter les caméras de surveillances qui fixaient chaque fenêtre de la maison pour prévenir une entrée par les airs.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu. Tu n'étais pas dans ce collège l'année dernière ?

-Non, j'étais dans le public. »

L'espace d'une seconde, un instant trop court pour que je ne puisse réellement le remarquer, une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Damian avant qu'il ne revienne à sa moue habituelle. La seconde suivante j'étais déjà passée à autre chose, à nouveau dans mes pensées internes. Je préférais répondre vaguement. Pour l'instant ça me paraissait plus prudent de ne pas trop en révéler sur moi, ma vie et mon passé. Prudence est mère de sureté, n'est-ce pas ? Damian ayant fini son repas, il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre son plateau.

« Et quel collège ?

-Je ne me souviens jamais du nom, celui au nord de la ville. »

A côté du Hole, je faillais ajouter avant de me raviser. Il hocha la tête sans que je sache ce qu'il pouvait bien approuver. Ayant moi aussi fini de manger, je rangeai ma boite repas et allais jeter tous mes papiers et restes à la poubelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir à me questionner comme ça à la fin ?

« Et toi ?

-Je viens de rentrer ici, j'étais scolarisé à domicile jusqu'à présent.

-Et tu es, comment dire, le fils de Bruce Wayne ?

-Oui. »

Il répondit d'un ton neutre, sans fierté ou autre, comme si je venais de lui demander s'il voulait un verre d'eau. A présent, je me sentais bête de lui avoir posé cette question, après tout je le savais déjà. Tout le monde parlait du fabuleux Damian Wayne, le fils de l'homme de plus riche de la ville mais, j'avais besoin de lui demander en face. Il passa les portes du réfectoire en premier, je le suivais quelques pas derrière. A l'extérieur, le ciel brillait. Nous avions beau être en septembre, le temps était toujours aussi agréable qu'en plein été. Je regardais autour de loi et inspirais un bon coup.

« Hey Damian ! »

Je me tournais vers la gauche et vis une jeune fille plonger sa main dans les cheveux de Damian pour les ébouriffer comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel enfant. Elle semblait avoir au moins deux ans de plus que moi mais, peut-être moins car son physique plutôt originale lui donnait une allure presque adulte. En effet, elle était très grande et à l'allure athlétique. Je restais soudain bloquée sur son bras gauche. Enfin, plus précisément son absence de bras gauche. Je n'avais jamais vu de personne amputé, ça faisait un petit choque tout de même. Après le coude, il n'y avait plus qu'un genre de moignon.

« Tu t'es fait des amis ? Des copines ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire tandis que Damian avait une mine boudeuse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'envier son attitude cool. Il en fallait de la confiance en soie pour taquiner le fils de la plus grande star de la ville. Enfin, plutôt l'ancienne. Après l'attentat du Joker, le pauvre homme avait disparu des médias pendant un moment avant de réapparaitre en fauteuil roulant, fatigué et semblant avoir gagné dix ans en seulement quelque mois.

« Non, c'est personne. Juste une fille de ma classe. »

Je dus me retenir d'afficher une moue vexée. Sympa. L'image du gentil garçon que je lui imaginais venait de totalement disparaitre. Préférant quitter ma contemplation que devoir montrer ce que je pensais de ce commentaire, je m'éloignais rapidement d'eux. Ma rapide phase de bonne humeur était à présent passée. Blessée à l'égo, je passais le reste de l'après midi à ruminer dans mon coin, sans parler à qui que ce soit. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais en même temps ? Un gosse de riche ne pouvait uniquement être qu'un garçon hautain. Je le détestais déjà ce mr. Damian Wayne m'as-tu-vu.

Après deux heures de discours barbant sur l'importance de toujours travailler et respecter les règles. La cloche sonna comme une magnifique délivrance pour tous les élèves. Certains se précipitèrent sur leur sac pour sortir, d'autres se posèrent dans un coin pour attendre leurs amis. Sans vraie conviction, je rassemblais mes affaires pour sortir, priant intérieurement pour qu'Harley ne débarque pas dans son costume de vilaine. Soudain une voix masculine retentit derrière moi.

« Lucy ! »


	12. All I want for Christmas

Voilà, douzième chapitre de cette fic, déjà? Wow.

Alors dans le dernier chapitre j'ai reçu la plus belle review possible! Que quelqu'un puisse suivre ma fic depuis 1an ça me parait complètement fou, même moi je n'aime pas ce que j'écris en général! En tout cas vraiment merci pour ton message qui m'a beaucoup émue et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

* * *

« Lucy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux aller voir le dernier film sur TitaniumMan au cinéma avec nous.

-Ho désolé les filles mais, j'ai mon cours de boxe. Une autre fois ?

-Ouai, dommage. »

Les trois filles qui venaient de me proposer de sortir se regardèrent avec déception avant de hausser les épaules et de courir hors de la salle de classe pour attraper le train à l'heure. Je me levais tranquillement et ramassais mes affaires dans mon sac tout en remettant la veste de mon uniforme. A travers la fenêtre, la neige continuait de tomber par de gros flocons. Janvier, première semaine de cours après des vacances de fin d'année passées principalement enfermé dans ma chambre. J'avais réussi à passer le premier trimestre de cette année sans aucun problème, m'étais même fait quelques amies dans ma classe et j'en étais très heureuse.

Une fois prête, je quittais la classe et me mis à marcher dans les longs couloirs de cet immense collège qui semblait parfois être un véritable labyrinthe. Autour de moi s'agitait une foule d'élève, certains courraient dans les couloirs pour ne pas rater leurs cours, les autres avançaient tranquillement vers la sortie, le plus souvent par groupe. La vie était faite de petits plaisir disaient certains ; finir tôt le vendredi faisait parti des miens. Je descendis les escaliers en prenant soin de ne pas glisser, la neige déposée par divers paires de chaussures ayant fondus en flaques d'eau. Le hall du bâtiment avait été décoré d'un immense sapin offert par monsieur Wayne, décoré de nombreuses réalisations d'élèves.

Arrivée à l'entrée du bâtiment, je sortis un bonnet. Rouge marqué de deux carreaux noir. Ainsi qu'une paire de gant. L'une rouge et l'autre noire. Cadeau de noël d'Harley. Pour notre première fête ensemble, la blonde avait vue les choses en grand pour les cadeaux. Le dernier ordinateur de Wayne enterprise, une tasse décorée d'un dessin de gymnaste, une tenue complète de gym, des gants de boxe, plusieurs T-shirt, un jean, un manteau, les cadeaux cités plus tôt et d'autres dont je ne me souvenais même plus… En apprenant que j'avais très rarement célébré le réveillon à la maison, avec mes vrais parents, elle c'était immédiatement mise en tête de m'offrir la plus belle fête de noël que j'ai jamais vu. Mauvaise idée de sa part, je m'étais juste sentie plus seul en allumant chaque soir le hanukiah.

Les vacances avaient été très tristes et solitaire. Harley avait d'abord souhaité se rentre au sky avec sa fille puis, se rendant compte des problèmes que cela entraînait pour la gestion du gang, elle dut renoncer. Ce fut alors un enchainement d'idée pour le réveillon. Qui inviterait-on ? Ou se passerait la fête ? Que mangerait-on ? La blonde s'était mise à imaginer les plus improbables scénarios, face à une enfant silencieuse. De toutes manières je ne lui aurais pas été d'une grande aide, je ne me souvenais pas avoir fêté noël plus de trois fois dans ma vie et toujours en tant qu'invité. A la maison nous ne fêtions que Hanoucca, malgré les origines judéo-chrétiennes de maman . Mais Harley ne pratiquait pas et je n'avais pu que préparer quelques beignets et allumer chaque soir un petit hanukiah acheté peu de temps avant. J'avais bien essayé de trouver une synagogue mais, la seule de Gotham se trouvait dans un quartier sous forte surveillance du pingouin où Harley refusais que je me rende.

J'avais de toute manière perdue la seule vraie source d'affection dans ma vie dernièrement et tout me semblait bien fade. Plusieurs semaines après ma tentative d'enlèvement par les Nightmares, quelques Jokerz envoyés là-bas à la recherche de preuve avaient finis par trouver le corps de la petite hyène au milieu des fourrés ; une balle au milieu du crâne. Pauvre petite bête, elle ne méritait rien de tout cela. La seule chose pouvant me rassurer est qu'elle avait eu le droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom, un peu à l'écart de la ville à l'orée d'un petit bois. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? S'attacher autant à un animal que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques mois. Pourtant cette petite bête m'avait offert tellement d'affection et de douceur, bien plus que toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées à Gotham depuis mon arrivée.

Le vent froid me posséda le corps et la chair dès que je posais un pied à l'extérieur. Décidément, quel temps de merde. Quelle idée de nous imposer des uniformes aussi légers aussi ? Surtout pour les jeunes files. Le règlement stipulait clairement leur droit de porter des pantalons mais, dans les faits, rares étaient celles osant le faire par peur d'être considérées rebelles par les professeurs et trop garçon manqué par les autres élèves. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette obsession avec les jupes dans les établissements privés, surtout le jugement les accompagnant. Toujours trop courtes pour l'un et trop longues pour l'autre. J'aurai bien aimé porter mes joggings et jean simple habituels mais, l'idée de trop sortir de la masse me terrorisait toujours. Depuis le début de l'année, j'avais réussi à rester discrète et ne pas provoquer d'incidents. Bien sûr, je dus expliquer à ma classe pourquoi je prenais des médicaments le midi et parfois durant la journée mais, un mensonge et un faux document médical préparés par Harley m'avait permis de me tirer de cette situation et même de récolter un peu d'empathie des autres élèves. L'autre ne parlait plus et semblait avoir disparu pour de bon, je n'osais pas encore crier victoire.

« Lucy. »

Je me tournais vers l'origine de l'appel. A ma droite, Damian me faisait un signe discret de main tandis qu'il attendait comme chaque jour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Je souris, lui trouvant un quelque chose d'adorable emmitouflé sous son bonnet, son écharpe et son épais manteau qui ne laissaient apparaitre qu'une maigre partie de son visage. Décidément ce garçon ne supportait pas le froid. Le pauvre, dire qu'il devait attendre tous les jours qu'un membre de sa famille vienne le chercher pour le ramener chez lui.

« A lundi Damian et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer tes dossiers d'Anglais pour le travail de groupe.

-Je fais ça, ne t'inquiètes pas. A lundi Lucy. »

Je lui fis signe d'au revoir et partie à l'opposé pour me rendre à mon cours de boxe. Je relevais légèrement mon écharpe sur mon visage pour cacher mes joues qui devenaient légèrement rouge. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Damian bien sûr, uniquement le froid. Les autres élèves de la classe s'amusaient à répéter que nous allions finir ensemble. Vraiment ça pouvait être très énervant. Bien sûr nous nous entendions bien et discutions souvent sur divers sujets comme le sport, le dernier film ou de simples banalités. Certes il se montrait très gentil avec moi malgré son caractère souvent très renfermé et hautain. Damian lui demandait souvent comment ça allait à la maison et semblai presque s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais tout cela n'était que de l'amitié bien sûr.

Ce serait un drôle de tour du destin au final, que Damian, fils de l'homme le plus riche de la ville, m'aime en secret ou quelque chose comme ça, moi, la fille du plus grand criminel que Gotham ai jamais connu. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Damian apprenait mes liens de parenté avec ce monstre, celui ayant failli tuer son père, le réduisant à présent dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais de toute manière, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Damian ne me voyait pas comme autre chose qu'une amie et ne me verrais jamais autrement.

Je finis par arriver à ma station de métro et descendit les marches au milieu des hommes et femmes en costard. Au milieu de l'avenue souterraine, un vendeur de sucrerie faisait cuire des marrons sur une grille, répandant une douce odeur de sucrée. J'hésitais un instant à en acheter une poignée mais, après avoir vérifiée dans mon porte-monnaie, je dus me résoudre à passer mon chemin par manque d'argent. Dommage. Je me rendais sur mon quai habituel et, connaissant par cœur les horaires, n'eut pas à attendre plus de deux minutes avant que le métro de cité arrive. Je réussie avec joie à trouver une place assise et m'y installais illico. Bien installée, je glissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lançais la première vidéo recommandé, une reprise de la dance d'un clip vidéo coréen. Totalement absorbé par la vidéo, je ne relevais même pas le regard. Vingt minutes avant de descendre, puis cinq minutes à pieds, entrer dans l'immeuble, monter au deuxième étage. A force d'habitude, je connaissais si bien le chemin que j'aurais pu le réaliser les yeux fermés.

L'homme à ma gauche se pencha en avant et avança ses bras, son téléphone se retrouvant presque au milieu de ma vue. Un peu curieuse, je lorgnais sur l'écran. L'homme commença alors à écrire un message que je lus avec attention. Il venait d'écrire ; bonsoir Lucy Quinze. Je me mis à frissonner, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Tremblante, je relevais la tête et envisageais de m'enfuir. Mais l'homme fit en sorte que son téléphone se retrouva à nouveau dans mon chant de vision ; il avait écrit un second message. Nous sommes deux, reste assise et tous ira bien ; la menace était plutôt claire. Je regardai les deux personnes m'entourant et me rendit compte qu'ils étaient habillés de la même manière ; costard noir, gants en cuir et lunettes de soleil. Pas une tenue très habituelle. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je commençais à jouer avec mes doigts et fixais le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Je murmurais.

-Ton téléphone ?

-Hein ?

-Téléphone, tout de suite mademoiselle. »

Bien sûr qu'il allait me demander mon téléphone, comment aurais-je pu espérer le garder. La main tremblante, je tirais mon appareil électronique de ma poche et lui tendais. Le métro s'arrêta alors, laissant de nombreux nouveaux passagers enter.

« Pas un mouvement ou un son et il ne te sera fait aucun mal, compris ? Me murmura l'homme à ma droite avec un ton menaçant. »

Je hochais la tête, mon cœur battant si fort dans ma poitrine que je crus qu'elle allait exploser. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Face à deux hommes adultes, je ne faisais absolument pas le poids. Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de m'enfuir ou d'attirer l'attention des autres passagers pour avoir un peu d'aide ? Mais, la forme que je semblais dans la poche de la veste de mes ravisseurs m'en dissuadais. La douleur d'une balle traversant sa chaire et ses os était terrible. Est-ce que cela valait le coup d'essayer de leur échapper. J'avais réussie à échapper à tous problèmes depuis le début de l'année, ni les Nightmares ni les autres gangs n'avaient tenté de grosses attaques contre les Jokerz, heureusement pour moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas me faire capturer. Pas encore. Pas cette sensation.

Le métro commença à ralentir, doucement. Station Cobblepot annonçait une voix féminine à travers le haut-parleur. Trois. Deux. Un. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je bondis de mon siège et me mis à courir aussi vite que la foule et mon corps le permettaient. Certaines personnes s'écartaient immédiatement en entendant le bruit de ma course. Mais d'autres, parfois plongées dans leurs pensées et parfois juste fainéant, ne me laissais pas la place de passer. Alors mon cœur déjà bien mouvementé par un mélange de peur et d'adrénaline semblait manquer un battement et me procurais une douleur atroce. Ma jambe n'arrangeait pas ma fuite. Si elle me permettait de marcher comme une personne normale, courir était une toute autre affaire.

« Rattrapez la jeune fille, elle a mon porte-monnaie ! »

Bien sûr, me faire passer pour une voleuse était une si bonne stratégie, ainsi la foule allait se joindre à eux et tenter de m'attraper. Terrifiée, je continuais de courir sans même me retourner, craignant ce que je pourrais voir en le faisant. De la sueur glissait à grosse goutte le long de mon visage et de ma nuque mais, je ne les essuyais pas. Mes cheveux me collaient et certaines mèches venaient barrer ma vision mais, je ne fis pas un geste pour m'en débarrasser. Je ne savais plus que courir, fuir, m'échapper. Puis soudain une poigne forte m'attrapa par les épaules et me souleva du sol. Je me mis alors à hurler et me débâtais comme une furie.

« Tu vas me rendre mon téléphone gamine ! Ah mais je te reconnais, tu es venu voler aux magasins l'autre fois, tu viens du Hole !

\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Au secours !»Je hurlais à pleins poumon, ma voix résonnant dans les couloirs du métro. Pourtant personne ne semblait réagir en ma faveur, ne faisant que me fixer d'un regard accusateur. Bien sûr, qui voudrait sauver une gamine du Hole ? Ce quartier de Gotham n'accueille que des voleurs et des brigands, les pires raclures de l'humanité et leurs progénitures ne pouvaient être meilleur. Mais soudain mon corps fut comme gelé et j'eus d'énormes difficultés à bouger. Je me rendis alors compte d'une légère douleur dans ma nuque, comme une piqure. Puis ma tête se brouilla, ainsi que ma vision. Est-ce qu'il venait de me droguer. Non ? Impossible… Je refusais. Il me fallait une solution. Vite. Crier, appeler à l'aide. J'ouvrais la bouche mais, rien ne de sortis. Pourquoi ? Et mon crâne, mon crâne qui devenait de plus en plus brouillé. Je tentais de lever ma main et de me débattre encore un peu mais, mon corps resta immobile.

L'homme en costard me tira alors dans une sorte de local de maintenance, à l'écart de masse du métro. Tous autour de moi semblait flou mais, je luttais pour rester consciente. Le deuxième homme en costard entra alors dans la pièce et sortit son téléphone. J'observais ses lèvres bouger mais, mon cerveau était si brouillé que seul une bouillie de parole parvenait à mes oreilles. Autour de moi, le monde tournait de plus en plus. Fixer un point, garder le contrôle à tous prix. Je ne voulais pas encore me retrouver en danger. Tout allait si bien… Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que la peur ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Etais-je condamnée à toujours souffrir ? Mon esprit m'échappait complètement. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes me voulaient ? Il était trop tard, je sombrais dans le noir complet.


	13. I want to break free

Et voilà le chapitre du mois, une très bonne lecture!

PS Tash: on ne réclame pas la fanfic en avance. Le dernier jour du mois, c'est le dernier jour du mois!

* * *

Les remous de l'eau me léchaient doucement les pieds, des caresses douces et chaudes sur ma peau. Je reconnaissais cet endroit ; le lac Kinnsburn, là où nous passions chaque année plusieurs semaines avec mes parents, enfin… Mon oncle et ma tante. Autour de moi se jouais ces vieux souvenirs ; cette fois où un chien avait gobé ma glace directement dans ma main, j'avais tant pleuré et cet après-midi à construire un immense château de sable avec ma tante. J'observais tout cela à distance, spectatrice d'une vie qui n'était plus la mienne. L'enfant que j'avais été grandissais, jouais pour chaque année une nouvelle pièce puis soudainement plus rien, elle disparut, envolée comme un grain de sable. L'endroit devint soudain très fris et froid. Je grelottais. Baissant les yeux vers ma tenue, je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'un simple tutu, le tutu rouge aux deux carreaux noirs, celui trouvé dans l'armoire d'Harley. Pourquoi je portais ça moi ?

Je me reculais, tremblante alors que le niveau du lac augmentait dangereusement. Puis des lianes glissèrent hors de l'eau devenue noire et poisseuse, venant m'attraper et me bloquer les mains dans le dos. Je tentais de hurler mais, quelque chose bloquait ma bouche. On me tirait dans le lac. Ma tête cognait contre le métal, la douleur résonnait dans tous mon corps, ce corps qui me semblait soudain si faible. Je sentis l'eau soudainement rentrer en moi par ma bouche et mon nez, bloquer toute ma respiration. Un instant. Je sentais ma cage thoracique se comprimer. Encore un autre. Mon crâne vacillait. Ca devenait beaucoup trop long. Mon corps semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Alors on tira ma tête hors de l'eau. Je vomis tout le liquide que je pus, crachotais encore un peu puis , je pus enfin prendre ma respiration en haletant. Bon sang, respirer n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux de ma vie.

Mais, quand mon pouls fut enfin calmé, je sentis ma tête replonger. J'ouvrais alors les paupières un instant, prise par surprise, assez pour distinguer le font d'un baquet métallique. La seconde fois fut encore pire que la première, plus douloureuse et semblant aussi plus longue. Lorsqu'enfin on tira ma tête hors de l'eau, je croyais bien mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Haletante, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle du mieux que possible, je commençais à timidement observer les alentours. Adieu le lac et sa plage, je me trouvais à présent dans une immensité noire, sans mur, sol, plafond ou quelconque limite. Seulement un espace froid et infinie.

Allongée au sol, mon regard se perdait au loin, n'ayant rien à fixer dans cet univers glaçant. Quelque chose bloquait toujours mes mains dans mon dos et mon corps semblait trop faible pour me porter. Puis soudain une forme commença à se mouvoir au loin, comme une tache dans cette toile unicolore. Des pas résonnèrent bientôt résonnèrent bientôt jusqu'à moi, renforçant chaque fois un peu plus les battements de cœur. Et petit, la forme se précisa. Ce fut d'abord une silhouette humaine, puis un enfant, une fille et enfin je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'elle.

Son visage était couvert de bleue, et sous son tutu rouge et sa veste en cuir, on en devinait de nombreux autres. Etais-je dans me même états physiques ? Je n'arrivais pas à regarder mon corps, ma vu se troublait. Mais à la différence de ma grimace de douleur, elle souriait, visiblement très heureuse. Elle se pencha alors vers mon corps allongé et passa une main entre mes cheveux. Mais je ne ressentais pas son contact, sa caresse était comme un courant d'air contre ma peau. L'autre gardait toujours cet immense sourire qui me dégoûtait et m'effrayait en même temps, avec cette expression elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Après tout il s'agissait de son enfin, notre père.

« A bientôt »

Et elle repartie. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi me laisser seule comme cela ? Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens. Et soudain sortie de nulle part, je sentis quelqu'un me gifler violemment la joue droite. Sous la puissance du coups et rendue complètement amorphe par les deux noyades de suite, je tombais au sol et me cognais le crâne contre le sol. J'avais si mal au crâne, cette douleur. Encore et encore.

« Fais gaffe putain. Le boss a dit de surtout pas la tuer, tu ne peux pas faire gaffe un peu quand tu frappes.

-Mais elle répond pas cette gamine à la fin !

-En même temps l'interrogatoire d'hier soir a du lui griller les cerveaux, ils y sont allés un peu fort niveau décharge. Bon, on repasse dans un instant ou tu comptes taper dessus des heures durant ?

-Non c'est bon on se tire. »

J'ouvrais doucement les paupières, à temps pour voir deux hommes quitter la pièce, claquant une épaisse porte en fer derrière eux. Je restais un moment immobile, regagnant un peu d'énergie. Puis peu à peu, je commençais à bouger la tête pour observer l'endroit où je me trouvais. Toujours cette espèce de cellule, devant surement servir à autres choses avant de devenir une prison ; ces murs gris et sales, ce carrelage froid taché de sang. Depuis combien de temps pouvais-je bien être là ? Eloignée grain de sable comparé au reste de mes problèmes.

Je glissais une main au niveau de mon visage et grimaçais en sentant la douleur. Même sans miroir, je savais très bien à quoi je devais ressembler en ce moment. Des yeux enflés et noir, des lèvres tout aussi gonflés. La douleur m'empêchait de respirer correctement par la bouche et je devais toujours garder les paupières plissées pour réduire du mieux que possible la douleur. Ayant regagné un peu d'énergie, je voulus me relever, avant de réaliser qu'une paire de menotte bloquait mes mains dans mon dos et m'empêchait de prendre appuie pour me relever. Ne trouvant pas l'énergie pour me mettre de bout autrement, je me ré-allongeais au sol et soupirais. Quand est-ce qu'Harley comptait venir ? Elle possédait une armée d'hommes de main à sa solde alors elle pouvait bien les envoyer à ma recherche tout de même.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, restais sans rien faire, simplement allongée au sol. Des pas résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir, les battements de mon cœur accélèrent sous le coup de la peur. Faites qu'il ne vienne pas pour moi, tout sauf ça. Il me semblait que j'allais mourir au prochain coup qu'on me porterait. Je tentais de calmer ma respiration, essayant toujours de me faire passer pour endormie. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les reviennent où je risquais de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Une seconde. Je tentais de paraitre endormie du mieux que possible. Deux secondes. Comment faisait-on cela, comment dormais-je normalement ? La question me sembla soudain si logique et je me haïssais de ne jamais l'être posée avant. Trois secondes. Les pas reprirent, s'éloignant petit à petit. Soulagée, je relâchais ma respiration et me mis sur le dos. J'ouvrais les yeux et observait vaguement le plafond. Mon ventre et ma gorge me tiraillaient, l'un à cause de la faim, l'autre de la soif. Ayant enfin une motivation, je poussais sur mes jambes et me relevais. Je n'avais pas fait des années de compétition de gymnastique pour me retrouver bloquée sur le dos comme une tortue. A part cette immense bassine où les hommes de mains s'amusaient à me noyer, la pièce était complètement vide. Je ne risquais pas de manger tout de suite. Depuis quand ne l'vais-je pas fait ? Pour boire, j'allais me débrouiller.

Sur les genoux, penchée sur la bassine et buvant comme un animal mes pensées dérivèrent sur ces dernière heures ? Derniers jours ? Je ne savais plus trop mais, ce n'était pas le plus important. Tout n'était qu'un cycle. Séances de torture, séances d'interrogatoire et parfois un peu de temps pour se reposer. Enfin interrogatoire, ce n'était en réalité pas bien différent des séances de tortures. Toujours les mêmes questions dont je ne connaissais pas les réponses, et pour c es hommes chaque silence ou chaque mauvaise réponse équivalait à un coup.

Ca tournais toujours sur les mêmes sujets ; Harley et les Jokerz. Combien d'armes possédaient-ils ? Combien d'hommes ? Quand étaient prévues leurs prochaines attaques ? J'avais beau répété encore et encore que je n'en savais rien, personne ne voulait me croire. J'avais selon eux était entraînée pour ne pas répondre aux questions, ils me trouvaient un aussi bon jeu d'acteur qu'Harley. Tu fais bien la gosse innocente, répétait inlassablement l'un des hommes de mains, un grand gars au visage trop carré pour avoir l'air complètement humain.

Un homme passa de nouveau devant la porte. En entendant les premiers pas, je repris immédiatement ma position de sommeil. Mais le bruit d'une plaque de fer qu'on soulève avant de laisser retomber me rassura, ce n'était que le repas. Je restais encore un instant immobile avant de me relever, et de me glisser dans l'ombre jusqu'à la porte. Une assiette de purée reposait à même le sol, sur un plateau comportant aussi un vers d'eau et un maigre bout de pain. Les coups étaient horribles mais, ces hommes semblaient vouloir me garder en vie. C'était déjà un bon point pour moi.

Me recroquevillant dans un coin, je commençais à manger à grosses cuillères, travaillée par la faim depuis un long moment déjà. Des bruits de plaques en fer continuaient de résonner à travers le couloir. Parfois, j'entendais d'autres prisonniers hurler de douleur ou de terreur, surement qu'eux n'avait pas interdiction d'êtres tués. Qui pouvaient-ils bien être, tous ces gens ? D'autres personnes dont on tentait d'extirper des informations ? Des innocents qu'on prenait pour des grands criminels ? Une fois mon plateau terminé, je le reposais au sol et m'appuyais contre le mur.

Deux hommes se précipitèrent soudain à travers le couloir et ouvrirent brusquement la porte de ma cellule qui vient cogner contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre ma position de faux sommeil, de toutes manières ils semblaient trop déterminés pour que ce simple détail ait pu les arrêter. Tandis que le premier homme m'agrippait fermement, le deuxième me planta une aiguille dans le cou et m'injecta un liquide froid qui me glaça le sang. Mon corps se ramolli immédiatement. Même ma bouche semblait étrange, flasque, molle, et m'empêchait de parler.

Chacun des deux hommes de main me prit un bras et ils se mirent à me trainer à travers le couloir. Complètement amorphe, je ne pus que me laisser faire. Pourquoi me sortaient-ils ? Normalement tout ce passait dans la cellule, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Avait-on levé l'interdiction de me tuer ? Je commençais à paniquer rien qu'à cette idée. Non, non, tentais-je de me rassurer. Ils auraient très bien pu me tuer dans la cellule. N'est-ce pas ? Mon corps ne parvenait même pas à frissonner sous l'effet de l'étrange liquide. Je ne sentais que vaguement les irrégularités dans le carrelage contre lesquelles mon dos rebondissait. Cela ne restait qu'une vague sensation, loin de la douleur que je ressentais habituellement en me cognant le dos. J'étais vraiment hors d'état.

Les décors se succédèrent autour de moi. J'étais complètement inconsciente lorsqu'on m'avait emmené ici alors je ne connaissais rien au-delà de la porte d'en face qu'on pouvait observer à travers l'ouverture dans ma porte. D'abord, ce fut un enchainement de ses mêmes portes en fer ou parfois des pairs yeux se risquaient à travers l'ouverture, cachées entre les gros barreaux. On passa une porte. Là, ce fut un immense passage plutôt propre, où de nombreuses portes et ouvertures se dessinaient de chaque côté, devant sûrement mener à d'autres parties du bâtiment. Où comptaient-ils m'emmener à la fin ? Soudain une grande pièce vient remplacer les couloirs. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'hommes de mains, bien habillés et armés jusqu'aux dents. Au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient se tenait un étrange personnage portant un chapeau haut de forme et un costume à queue de pie très élégant. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me dégoutta. Non, ce qui m'effraya était le corps de l'homme ; petit, tassé au point qu'il ne semblait même plus humain, et cet ignoble visage presque gris, au nez immense et pointu, aux yeux proches du volatile, et entouré d'une longue chevelure noire et filasse qui n'arrangeait pas son apparence.

« Asseyez la »

Deux hommes me soulevèrent par les épaules et me lâchèrent sur une chaise, me sanglant violemment les jambes et les bras sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. L'étrange homme se hissa sur une chaise, avec sa petite taille, ses jambes pendaient mollement dans le vide, comme l'auraient faites celles d'un enfant. Il tira une boite d'une poche et en sortit un cigare qu'il alluma lentement. Il tira une bouffée et fit un signe de tête en ma direction. Alors quelqu'un derrière moi me jeta un seau d'eau au visage. Prise par surprise, je lâchais un cri et fus prise d'un très long frisson. Mais le froid sembla réduire les effets de l'étrange liquide dans mon système nerveux.

« Alors c'est toi la fille de Quinn. Je m'attendais à plus impressionnant. »

Il tira une bouffée de son cigare et le tapota contre le rebord de la chaise, faisant tomber quelques cendres au sol.

« Es-tu au courant des plans de ta mère, quels qu'ils soient ?

-Non, non !

-Es-tu au courant des chiffres des Jokerz ? Nombres d'armes, d'hommes ?

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouves gamine ?

-Je, je ne sais pas ! S'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal. Je ne sais rien du tout sur Harley et les Jokerz. Rien du tout, je vous le jure ! »

Complètement transis de peur, je fondis en larme et balbutiais ces dernières paroles. Les effets du liquide semblaient se dissiper peu à peu, mon visage étant la première chose retrouvant le mouvement. Tout mon corps tremblait de peur et mon visage secoué de spasme se noyait sous les sanglots.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais. Le Joker, un emmerdeur de première, toujours à s'immiscer dans mes affaires et tout foutre en l'air. Impossible de commercer avec. Harley avait fini par apprendre à rester à sa place, elle était trop idiote pour des plans élaborés et si triste après la mort du Joker. Mais toi, tu la rends plus forte, tu la nourris. Elle se montre plus énergique et ingénieuse. Elle sait attaquer quand il faut, monte ses affaires avec intelligence, s'infiltre partout… Non vraiment, elle prend trop de place. Tu vois gamine, au début je comptais voler tes informations, t'amocher un peu et te laisser aller. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu seras la punition d'Harley. »

Je relevais les yeux et fixais ses lèvres tout le long de son monologue, et de temps à autre une larme silencieuse coulait le long de ma joue. A ces derniers mots, je ne pus que prononcer un s'il vous plait implorant. Est-ce que j'allais mourir ? Soudain une porte claqua derrière moi, un homme s'élança en courant à travers la salle et se pencha à l'oreille du monstre gnome et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Portez la, ordonna le gnome. »

Alors ce fut à nouveau un enchainement de couloir mais, au moins cette fois-ci je n'étais pas trainée comme un vulgaire sac mais, portée sur le dos d'un homme de main. Le reste des hommes nous entouraient, l'arme au poing. Soudain nous traversâmes une grande et épaisse porte vitrée et nous retrouvèrent sur un balcon taillé dans une immense structure de glace. Je distinguais en contre bas des tables de jeux, machines à sous et toutes ces infrastructures qu'on ne trouve que dans un casino.

Elle se tenait au milieu de l'immense pièce, debout sur une table de poker. Son immense manteau violet, enfilé par-dessus un justaucorps moitié rouge moitié noir, lui donnait une allure plutôt impressionnante. Et l'immense marteau qu'elle traînait dans la main droite renforçait cet aspect. Sûrement à force de pleurer, son maquillage avait coulé et formait à présent de grosses traces noires le long de ses joues. Elle leva les yeux vers nous et en me voyant, un rapide sourire se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Harley était venue me chercher et pas seule. Quelque pas derrière elle, une bonne cinquantaine d'hommes étaient disposés en demi-cercle à travers la salle.

« Pingouin ! Tu ferais bien de me rendre ma fille sinon tu vas être reclassé en espèce disparu !

\- Et que comptes-tu me faire ?

-Tu n'as plus d'hommes pour rivaliser. Ton coup de poker est inutile.

-J'ai un dernier as dans ma manche Quinzel. J'ai ta fille. »

Alors l'homme de main qui, jusqu'à présent, me portais sur son dos, m'attrapa par le col et me souleva devant lui. Le bord de mon vêtement appuyais contre ma gorge et m'empêchais de respirer correctement. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harley. La peur dans son regard me traversa et augmenta encore plus lorsque l'homme braqua la pointe de son arme contre ma tempe. »

« Ca ne te vas pas d'être mère, se moqua le gnome.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher Pingouin, tu as compris ? Ou tu serviras de pâté aux piranhas.

-C'est la gamine du Joker hein, étrange que tu ne lui es jamais présenté tiens. En tout cas ce serait une belle vengeance. Ses explosions ont coulé mon empire et toi, toi tu prends toujours plus de place dans cette ville. Ce sera une sorte de dédommagement que de la tuer.

S'il tentait de garder son calme, sa voix trahissait toujours un peu plus sa colère et sa rancune. Puis soudain, il claqua des doigts. Alors, sans même le sentir, je compris. Ses doigts appuyaient lentement sur la gâchette, j'allais mourir.


	14. Somebody to love

Ce chapitre est dédiée à tous les pauvres personnes seules en ce jour funeste. Au moins vous aurez un chapitre à lire. Et si vous vouliez éviter toute démonstration d'amour, fuyez. Because baby bird is back!

* * *

J'allais mourir. Je fermais les yeux et dit adieu au monde. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête à une telle vitesse qu'elles me donnaient mal au crâne. Adieu à mes parents, les vraies, ceux qui m'avaient élevé. Tous mes amis, ceux que j'aimais et qui pendant de longues années m'avaient aimé et soutenu. Je dis adieu aux différents futurs que je m'étais imaginée, ces vies que j'aurai pu mener, ces adultes que j'aurais pu être. Sur mes paupières défilaient des images de jeunes adultes, belles et souriantes. L'une pédopsychiatre discutait avec une petite fille, une autre embrassait tendrement son époux, un bel homme aux yeux verts en amande et aux cheveux noirs, une dernière embrassait son fils sur le front. Puis une vision cauchemardesque vient soudain les remplacer. Elle se tenait au milieu des débris en flamme, un large sourire sur son visage. C'était moi, l'avenirs que je cauchemardais si souvent et me semblais parfois si proche.

Puis soudain je sentis quelque chose frôler mon visage, a une vitesse telle que la chose provoqua un sifflement dans l'air. Alors ma tempe fut libérée du poids de l'arme et je tombais au sol, lâchant un cri de douleur au passage. Je restais un moment au sol sans rien faire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Mais le bruit des coups de feux, vacarme assourdissant résonnant dans l'immense casino, me donna un puissant coup de fouet. J'ouvris les yeux et me levais. Instinctivement, j'allais me plaquer contre la structure de glace. L'homme qui m'avait porté tout le long du chemin se tenait le poignet en hurlant, un _batarang_ planté au milieu de la main.

Une partie des hommes de mains étaient agenouillés au balcon et tiraient sur les _Jokerz_ en contre-bas. Le pingouin avait disparu, sûrement accompagné par l'autre moitié des combattants. Ils semblaient tous m'avoir oublié, après tout j'étais plus le prétexte que la véritable raison de ce conflit pour le pingouin. Assise, je ramenais mes jambes contre mon torse. Il me fallait trouver rapidement une idée mais, paralysée par la peur, mon cerveau refusait de répondre. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, je vis une sorte de grenade atterrir devant moi, rebondir deux ou trois fois, puis rouler jusqu'au pieds d'un des tireurs. Je hurlais de peur et mis mes mains devant mon visage dans un réflexe idiot censé me sauver la vie.

Mais à la place d'une explosion, la grenade diffusa une épaisse fumée grise. Immédiatement, je fermais les yeux et la bouche mais, trop tard, déjà ma gorge me donnait envie de tousser et commençais même à brûler. Et dans cette obscurité brutale, je sentis une main me saisir le bras et me relever. Complètement focalisée sur la douleur dans ma gorge, je ne pensais même pas à me débattre. Après encore un instant à tousser, je finis par ouvrir mes paupières et observais où je me trouvais avec mes yeux rouges de larmes. Je reconnus immédiatement le couloir que j'avais traversé à l'allée et en me retournant vis l'imposante porte en vitre bloquée par une longue bar métallique. Un peu de fumée s'échappait de sous la porte mais, j'étais déjà en dehors de l'épais nuage que j'apercevais de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Relève toi rapidement, faut qu'on se tire. »

Je me levais et observais la personne venant de me parler. Un peu plus petit que moi, une armure style super-héros, noir et jaune. Sa capuche rabattue plongeait son visage dans l'ombre, ce qu'un masque vert autour de ses yeux n'arrangerait pas Robin. Pouvant un peu mieux observer son visage que la dernière fois, j'eu un étrange sentiment. Malgré tous ces éléments pour le cacher, son visage me faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre mais, qui ? Incapable de mettre un nom là-dessus. Un sabre dans la main, il observait de chaque côté du couloir avec précaution. M'appuyant contre le mur, je me relevais. Mes jambes commençaient à se débarrasser du désagréable effet du liquide qu'on m'avait injecté plus tôt et bien qu'encore faible, me permettaient déjà de marcher. Courir allait être plus difficile, surtout avec une balle dans la jambe.

« Vous êtes robin ? »

Il hocha seulement la tête. A notre droite, une femme en costard se précipitait sur nous, une matraque dans la main. Robin l'accueillit d'un coup de sabre qui trancha son arme en deux. Puis, il _enchaîna_ avec plusieurs coups de poings dans le ventre avant de l'achever en le frappant dans la gorge avec le manche de son sabre. Elle commençait à peine à tomber, qu'il se tournait déjà vers moi en courant. Il m'attrapa alors fermement le poignet et commença à courir tout en me tirant. Je fis quelques pas en suivant son rythme mais rapidement, une douleur atroce me traversa la jambe, cette foutue jambe qui m'empêchait de courir depuis que je m'étais faite tirer dessus. Je dus alors me rattraper contre le mur. Les effets du liquide aggravaient encore mon état.

«Ils m'ont injecté quelque chose.

-Ils t'ont interrogé ?

-Oui. Enfin commencé, avant qu' _Harley_ n'intervienne.

-De la S22, comme un immobilisateur rapide. Pour éviter que la victime de se débatte au début mais, disparait rapidement pour qu'elle récente la douleur de la torture. »

Je frissonnais en pensant à ce qu'ils souhaitaient me faire. Heureusement, _Harley_ était arrivée jusqu'à temps. Pour une fois, j'étais vraiment heureuse de la voir. L'air irrité, _Damian_ finit par ralentir et marcher quelques pas devant moi en alerte. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait juré de garder un œil sur moi au cas ou je ferais une connerie. Il n'avait pas du bien me surveiller pour me perdre aussi facilement et prendre autant de temps à me retrouver. Je ravalais ma salive et gardais ma colère pour moi, il essayait quand même de me sauver.

« Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Etre là. »

Il détourna le visage et sembla troublé. Qu'avais-je bien pu dire pour le mettre dans cet état.

« De rien »

Il plaça soudain son bras en travers de mon torse pour m'empêcher d'avancer. A notre droite, une porte. Il sortit un petit gadget de sa ceinture. Sur l'écran, j'apercevais un plan de ce qui devait être le bâtiment où nous nous trouvions, à droite était indiqué un escalier. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte et hocha la tête. C'était le bon endroit et complètement vide. _Jackpot._ Nous nous précipitâmes dans la cage d'escalier et Robin bloqua la porte avec une sorte d'épais cadenas. Il me fit signe de descendre.

« Il faut rejoindre _Harley_ »

Je me bloquais soudain, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Qu'est-ce que je croyais, qu'il m'enlèverait et m'aiderait à retrouver mes parents de l'autre côté du pays ? Alors pourquoi je serais les mains ? Non, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'allais devoir encore retourner avec _Harley._

« _Hey_ Lucy, désolé. »

Il me regardait, j'aurais aimé que ses yeux ne soient pas cachés par ce tissu blanc, pouvoir connaitre ses émotions. Il se tenait debout, semblant de pas trop savoir comment se mettre. Alors, il m'attrapa la main.

« J'ai cherché des idées pour te sortir de cette situation mais… »

Il s'arrêta, sembla chercher ses mots et reprit.

« On n'a pas le temps, je te le dirais plus tard. »

Robin tourna la tête brusquement et descendit les marches. Je n'étais pas idiote et sentis bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais, ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer dans un conflit et encore moins avec la personne en train de me sauver les miches. De toute manière il avait raison, nous devions nous dépêcher et nous, enfin me mettre à l'abris. Lui devait sûrement être dans son milieu naturel en plein combat. Pas ma tasse de thé personnellement. Je me précipitais à sa suite et dévalais les marches alors que, de l'autre côté de la porte, résonnaient des pas de course et des cris. _Complètement_ déserte à l'exception de nous deux et séparé du reste du bâtiment par d'épaisses portes coupes feu, la cage d'escalier semblait à l'extérieur de l'agitation. Un peu de silence, enfin.

Un étage, Robin ne tourna même pas la tête vers la porte, ça ne devait pas être là. Deux étages, il s'arrêta et me fit signe de me mettre derrière lui. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et des bruits de balles résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir. Il referma illico. On n'allait peut-être pas sortir tout de suite. Mais quelques secondes après, le bruit de la porte qu'on tentait d'enfoncer résonna aussi un étage plus loin. Il fallait choisir entre descendre ou forcer le passage. Robin _réouvrit_ très légèrement la porte et tenta d'apercevoir ce qui se passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je me penchais aussi mais, ne vit qu'un minuscule bout de couloir, pas très utile pour le moment. Je n'osais pas vraiment m'imposer mais l'accélération des coups contre la porte plus haut jouait toujours un peu plus sur le battement de mon cœur. Je me mordais les lèvres et tentais de stopper les tremblements de mon corps. Un peu de courage Lucy, bon sang.

« En bas, ordonna le justicier. »

Je me précipitais à nouveau dans les escaliers quand un grésillement se fit entendre dans mon dos. Me tournant vers Robin, je le vis porter la main à son oreille.

« Robin. Où en es-tu ?

-Je ramène l'otage en sécurité, comme prévu. On a juste un léger contretemps mais, je gère.

-Dépêche-toi. Ça dégénère un peu de mon côté. Bonne chance avec ta petite amie. »

Avec un second grésillement, la communication se coupa. Robin me regarda un instant avant de continuer à descendre. Je rougis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « petite amie ». Une amie de petite taille ou une petite amie ? Et puis si je devais devenir la petite amie de quelqu'un ce serait celle de… Personne ! Je n'avais aucune envie de me mettre en couple avec qui que ce soit. Pourquoi mon esprit ne cessait de me renvoyer l'image de _Damian_ ses fins cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux verts en forme d'amande, son demi-sourire quand il était fier de lui… Je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, nous étions seulement ami. Je n'avais même pas à me justifier ! Tout cela à cause d'une blague d'un homme dans une oreillette. D'ailleurs qui était cet homme au juste ? _Batman_ ? Et bien _Batman_ était peut-être le meilleur super-héros de la cité mais, avec un sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

L'étage inférieur était le dernier, notre seule solution de sortie se trouvait donc dans ces couloirs. A notre plus grande chance, ils étaient déserts. Les hommes devaient être occupés dans les étages supérieurs, champ libre pour nous. Robin sortit à nouveau son écran _GPS_ et vérifia les plans de cet étage. Nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une ouverture vers un coin sûr. Les mûrs me rappelaient ceux que j'apercevais depuis l'ouverture dans la porte de ma cellule. Ce n'était sûrement pas loin de là où l'on m'avait enfermé. Robin s'arrêta soudain au milieu du couloir et leva les yeux. Une ouverture menait vers les conduits d'aérations.

« Il faut monter, ça donne sur l'extérieur. »

Je hochais la tête. J'avais déjà vu les gens le faire dans des films d'actions et ça ne me semblais pas trop difficile. Le justicier sortir son _grappin_ et, en tirant, arracha la plaque qui bloquait l'entrée du conduit. Pour monter ce fut une autre histoire. Nous étions tous les deux trop petit pour atteindre le plafond. Il proposa d'abord de me faire la courte échelle mais, après plusieurs essaies, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence que même comme cela nous étions toujours trop petits. Robin fit la moue puis réfléchit. Alors il ressortit son _grappin_ et accrocha le bout dans le conduit. Il me tendit l'autre extrémité et me conseilla de bien m'accrocher. La corde me tira jusqu'en haut. Je lâchais une main après l'autre le gadget pour m'agripper au conduit d'aération et me hissais à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas bien difficile comparé à un enchaînement aux barres parallèles. Le _grappin_ redescendit doucement et ce fut au tour de Robin de se laisser hisser. Arrivé en haut, il me désigna d'arriver droit devant d'un signe de menton. Les conduits étaient si étroits qu'il fallait avancer à quatre pattes, presque en rampant. Nous continuâmes ainsi un instant avant de remarquer une énorme tâche de lumière provenant d'au-dessus de nous.

Je m'avançais et levais les yeux pour découvrir un tuyau perpendiculaire au notre montant très haut, sûrement les deux ou trois étages que nous venions de descendre. En tout cas ça donnait sur l'extérieur. Si l'espace était étroit, je pouvais au moins me relever. Je me tournais vers Robin et lui demandais s'il fallait grimper. Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative, ne restait plus qu'à grimper là-haut. Ça ne devait pas être si dure que ça, sauf si ma jambe décidait d'autre chose. Je mis un bras et une jambe de chaque côté et commençais à me hisser à la force de mes membres. Au bout de quelques instant, ma jambe devient extrêmement douloureuse mais, _Damian_ montant juste en dessous, je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Arrivée en haut, je dégageais la plaque d'un simple coup de poings et me hissais à l'extérieur, atterrissant en pleins milieu d'une rue déserte. Les coups de feu résonnaient au loin tandis que derrière nous se dressait l'immense casino à l'allure luxueuse. Robin _atterrit_ derrière moi. Il observa de chaque côté et choisit de prendre vers la gauche. Tous les bâtiments alentours étaient cloisonnés, sûrement effrayés que la bataille alentour puisse dégénérer. La ville semblait abandonnée, morte, à l'exception du vacarme des armes. Quelle ironie que les pas de la faucheuse soient seules traces d'une présence de vie. Nous remontâmes le long de la rue et tournèrent pour longer les murs du bâtiment. La nuit tombait à peine sur la ville, appuyant encore la froideur de l'endroit. Bientôt, j'aperçus les flamboyant néons annonçant l'entrée du casino. Le calme de la rue m'étonna, ne devrions-nous pas trouver plusieurs unités de polices armes chargées, prêtes à intervenir au moindre homme dehors.

« Nous sommes seules ? Je me demandais à haute voix »

Il hocha la tête.

« Il y a un moment que la police n'intervient plus dans ses quartiers. »

Ce fut encore quelques pas et nous arrivâmes à l'entrée. Deux videurs, costards noirs et oreillettes, gisaient au sol. L'un avait une balle en pleins crâne et l'autre, le crâne sûrement enfoncé contre le mur, y avait laissé une longue trace sanglante. Je ravalais ma salive, fermais les yeux et les dépassaient.

« Lucy. Je vais devoir te laisser là. Glisse-toi à l'intérieur, _Harley_ te retrouvera rapidement. Si tu restes dans le couloir extérieur tu seras en sécurité. Avec tous les _Jokerz,_ je dois trouver une autre entrée.

-Merci pour tout. De m'avoir sauvé. Vous êtes vraiment un héros. »

Il eut à nouveau cette expression troublée et détourna le regard. Puis fouillant dans sa ceinture, il en tira une enveloppe pliée en deux qu'il me tendit d'une main.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur tes parents, je me suis dit que tu pourrais vouloir le lire. Mais lit là quand tu seras au calme. »

J'attrapais timidement l'enveloppe et la plaquais à deux mains contre mon corps. C'était ici la réponse à de nombreuses questions qui alourdissaient mon esprit. L'occasion d'enfin me rassurer. Ou faire mon deuil. Quel que soit la réponse, mon esprit serait au clair. Robin avait un œil sur moi et sûrement _Batman_ aussi. Bien sûr, que le pingouin puisse me kidnapper et me retenir prisonnière montraient les limites de leurs pouvoirs mais, cela me rassurait tout de même un peu. Qu'il sache mon histoire soulagea aussi mon cœur, peut-être que cela lui leur permettrait de me voir autrement que comme la fille du Joker et d' _Harley,_ monstre héritière de leurs tares, condamnée à rejouer le même spectacle. Etait-ce enfin une sortie que j'apercevais au loin, un moyen d'enfin échapper à l'emprise d' _Harley_ et sa folie. Un regain d'espoir me traversa. L'autre s'était tut, des alliés semblaient se tenir à mes côtés. Une larme, de joie pour une fois, coula.

« Merci pour tout. »

Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur la joue de Robin. L'espace n'était heureusement pas couvert par son masque. Ça dura un instant. Surprise par mon propre geste, je me reculais et souris timidement. Qu'est ce qui venait de me passer par la tête, il allait sûrement me détester.

« A plus tard Lucy »

Il leva le bras et tira son grappin pour disparaitre dans les airs. Mais l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne quitte ma vue, je le vis sourire. Cette image s'implanta dans mon esprit alors que j'entrais dans le casino. Le vacarme des coups de feu était _encore_ plus assourdissant une fois à l'intérieur. Je pris un couloir à ma droite qui entourait la salle. De grandes ouvertures dans le mur donnaient sur l'intérieur du casino ou de nombreux hommes de mains continuaient de se battre, que ce soit au pistolet ou à la simple arme de poings. Soudain je l'aperçus, entourée de six personnes en costard. Son costume était déchiré à de nombreux endroits, révélant des coups et coupures sur son corps, son maquillage avait aussi dégouliné le long de son visage. Pauvre _Harley._ Elle me faisait de la peine tout de même, blessée de partout comme elle l'était. Je l'observais se débattre, assommant un à un chaque opposant d'un coup bien placé avec son immense marteau. Quand tous reposèrent au sol, j'osais enfin m'avancer hors de l'ombre.

« _Harley_ ! »

Elle leva la tête et se tourna vers moi. Immédiatement ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Elle courut vers moi et s'agenouilla pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle glissa sa main droite dans mes cheveux et sa main gauche autour de mes épaules, venant resserrer notre étreinte. Sa tête enfoncée contre ma nuque, je sentais ses larmes rouler contre ma peau. Elle tremblait, secouée par ses sanglots. Avec une passion maternelle, la blonde plantait des baisers contre ma joue.

« Tu es vivante, tu es là et tu es vivante. Il va me le payer. Je te le jure, il va me le payer. »


	15. Waking Up

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre et oui le deuxième de ce mois! J'avais de l'avance et j'arrive à écrire de plus en plus rapidement mais ça restera une exeption car je n'ai pas toujours la même inspiration, mes cours reprennent bientôt et j'aimerais aussi tenter d'autre fanfic sur d'autres univers ou sur des univers personnels.

Sinon merci pour les review du dernier chapitre, vous m'avez gaté! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires positifs.

Anonyme: Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'avoue que ce chapitre fait aussi partie des mes préférés.

PetitKiwie: Ca ne risques pas d'être pour tout de suite alors ne t'impatiente pas trop.

BlueVassillia: Je continu justement d'écrire pour aussi améliorer mon orthographe sachant que j'ai de gros problèmes qui me causent des problèmes dans la vie, et la conjugaison c'est le temps où je me sens le plus à l'aise. Je n'aime pas écrire au présent du tout. Merci pour ta critique en tout cas.

Je suis d'ailleurs tellement heureuse que Damian et la relation entre les deux enfants car c'est quelque chose qui me rend très nerveuse. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez anxieuse donc j'ai toujours peur de ne faire que de la merde au fond et écrire des personnages préexistant se révèle un grand défi; j'ai peur d'être éloigné du personnage original et que ce soit insupportable à la lecture. Bref, assez parlé. Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Ma tête reposait contre la vitre arrière du véhicule. Je remontais un peu plus le manteau sur mes épaules, on m'avait donné cette longue veste fourré à l'intérieur en guise de couverture ; plutôt bonne idée vu le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur. L'écran de bord affichait le 26 janvier. J'avais été retenue pendant bien cinq ou six jours, je ne me souvenais plus exactement. Au fond ce n'était plus très important à présent, j'étais à l'extérieur et c'est ce qui importait le plus. Après de longues embrassades durant lesquels _Harley_ sembla déballer son répertoire entier de paroles d'amours mielleusse, jusqu'à qu'un des Jokerz vienne nous déranger pour nous mettre à l'abris. En effet le combat continuait de faire rage et l'arrivée imminente de nouvelles unités d'hommes de mains de chaque allaient raviver les flammes. Avec en guise d'escorte deux jeunes femmes en costume de gymnaste, l'une rouge et l'autre noir, nous quittâmes le bâtiment et traversâmes la rue toujours déserte.

A cause de ma blessure à la jambe, je ralentissais l'avancée du groupe ce qui semblait rendre les deux femmes très nerveuses. Finalement, nous atteignîmes une camionnette noire, vitres teintées, garée à moitié entre trottoir et route. On me fit monter au milieu, les jambes allongées en travers des sièges. Les deux femmes montèrent dans le troisième rang de sièges et _Harley_ prit la place du co-pilote. Le véhicule démarra en trombe. A l'avant, la blonde et le conducteur discutaient sur un possible encerclement de la zone par la police. Je ne suivais pas vraiment la conversation. Loin du vacarme, mon esprit profitait du silence pour se reposer. Les jambes repliées sur le siège, torse relevé, tête appuyée contre la vitre ; je fermais les yeux. Un an. Seulement un seul an. Je n'étais à _Gotham_ que depuis un an, douze mois, 365 jours et je ne sais combien d'heures. Ca n'était pas grand-chose dans toute une vie mais, tant de chose folles étaient arrivées que cette année m'avait semblé interminable. Tout ce que j'espérais à présent, c'était une nouvelle année plus calme.

« Tu vas bien mon chaton ? »

 _Harley_ avait posé sa main sur mon genou et m'observais avec inquiétude. _Je hôchais_ la tête, pas besoin de l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Après un sourire tendre, elle se remit face à la route. Elle baissa le pare-soleil et observa son reflet dans la petite vitre. Son œil droit était noir, encore plus gonflé que le mien. Une large coupure traversait sa lèvre. _Alors_ elle se tourna vers moi, passa une main sur mon front et la leva, soulevant en même temps les cheveux qui cachaient mon visage. _Harley_ glissa doucement son pouce sur mon front. Je me penchais un peu vers elle, voyant que sa position n'était pas très naturelle. Elle passa tendrement son doigt près _des mes_ plaies cicatrisés, observa mes bleus. Le monde semblait avoir _complètement_ disparu, comme si nous nous trouvions de nul-part. _Juste nous_ deux. Au fond _Harley_ m'aimait vraiment et sincèrement. Tout son cœur battait pour moi, sa petite fille. _Mais pas moi,_ jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer. Elle avait rendu ma vie un enfer. Ça me rappelait ses oiseaux exotiques mis en cage, si chéris par leurs _propriétaires mais, si_ malheureux.

 _Harley_ se pencha un peu plus et remonta le manteau comme une mère remonterait après l'avoir bordé. Au fond même si je la haïssais, j'avais un peu pitié pour cette femme. Elle n'était pas née comme ça, on l'avait manipulé, transformé en cette folle tueuse en série. Il n'avait pas été clément avec elle, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas abandonné pour m'en protéger, sacrifié des années à me voir grandir. On délaisse rarement un enfant par peur du père. Le Joker avait tellement vampirisé l'esprit d' _Harley_ que même après sa mort, sa victime restait toujours aussi dépendante. Certes _Harley_ sortait avec _Ivy,_ l'aimait, l'embrassait, se lovait dans ses bras et j'imaginais sans peine pourquoi, fermait la porte quand les deux femmes allaient se coucher. Ensemble. Mais ce que je voyais aussi était une _Harley_ déchirée, brisée, perdue. Une femme rentrant parfois au petit matin complètement bourrée et qui ; plus fantôme qu'humaine, sans même un signe à sa fille, se trainais jusqu'à sa chambre en se parlant à elle-même. Enfin non, pas à elle-même. Elle lui parlait. Comme s'il était toujours là, comme si sa mort n'était qu'une grande blague.

« Pas trop mal mon chaton ? »

Je secouais la tête. Ça irait. Quelques soins et je retrouvais ma petite vie normale, c'est tout ce que je demandais ; des pansements et le calme. Pas grand-chose au final. J'avais toujours rêvé petit, grande qualité mais, tout aussi grand défaut. Ca aidait au quotidien, je me satisfaisais de la moindre petite joie. Mais on m'avait si souvent répété que je manquais d'ambition. Il avait fallu que ma mère parle au coach pour mon intégration dans l'équipe compétition de gymnastique. Moi je n'osais pas, je me trouvais trop mauvaise et pourtant en groupe ou en solo, j'avais remporté de nombreux prix. Je me souvenais de mes années en primaire, tous les enfants se voyaient astronaute, super-héros ou chanteur. Tous sauf moi. Au maximum je rêvais des mois suivants, parfois de l'année suivante mais, pas plus. En grandissant, j'avais fini par répondre _pédopsychiatre_ lorsqu'on me demandait mon futur métier. Ça ne me plaisait pas plus qu'un autre, j'avais surtout repris le rêve de jeunesse de ma mère. A présent mon futur semblait encore plus flou qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Soudain la voiture s'arrêta. Je m'attendais à retrouver notre chic et douillet appartement mais, le lieu de notre arrivée était tout autre. Les deux femmes à l'arrière furent les premières à descendre, ouvrant en grand les portes de la camionnette. _Harley_ sauta de son siège et vient m'aider à descendre. Elle ne semblait pas en meilleur état que moi pourtant, la blonde insista pour que je m'appuie sur elle en marchant. Le bois craquait sous nos pas, tandis que les ombres de nos silhouettes se dessinaient dans les lumières des lampadaires. Le temps du trajet, la nuit était tombée sur _Gotham._ Je regardais le bâtiment face à nous ; un manège des horreurs comme on en voyait souvent dans les parcs d'attractions. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que nous nous trouvions à Amusement _Hill._ On m'avait déjà parlé de cet endroit et proposé d'y aller mais, connaissant le lien très fort entre les _Jokerz_ et ce lieu, j'avais préféré m'abstenir par méfiance.

Nous montâmes les quelques marches menant à la file d'attente. D'un coup de pied dans un poteau, Harley fit tomber toutes les cordes rouges formant le serpent de la file. Nous traversâmes une petite plateforme avant d'atteindre l'attraction. Sur les rails attendaient les voitures du manège, vide. Mais nous n'étions pas ici pour nous amuser. Harley sauta la première sur les rails avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à descendre à mon tour. Toujours accompagnées des deux gardes du corps, nous avançâmes dans l'obscurité, à l'exception de quelques lumières fluorescentes cachées dans le décor de cette maison hanté. Les yeux jaunes d'un chat, une citrouille luisante, un faux bidon d'uranium à moitié renversé… Ces repères occasionnels nous aidaient à avancer sans trop nous prendre les pieds dans les rails. Après une figure drapée de noire pendant du plafond, sûrement une sorcière, Harley tourna à droite. Elle glissa sa main contre le mur, ses doigts longeant la paroi à la recherche de quelque chose. Il y eut alors un cliquetis mécanique et la blonde ouvrit une porte là où ne semblait se trouver qu'un décor bas de gamme de vieille maison victorienne.

Derrière la porte ne se trouvait qu'un étroit escalier, coincé entre deux murs. Heureusement les architectes des bases secrètes des _Jokerz_ avait pensé à installer une rampe. Avec l'une des femmes devant et l'autre derrière, j'entamais une descente. Mais au bout de seulement quelques marches, je m'arrêtais. C'était immense. Immensément fou. Haute comme deux voir trois étages trois étages et grand comme un terrain de football, les dimensions de la pièce étaient vraiment improbables. L'escalier menait à une première passerelle en fer longeant les bords de la pièce. Puis un second escalier donnait sur le sol. Après un moment d'observation, je repris ma descente. Comment pouvait-on sérieusement cacher un endroit aussi immense sous un bâtiment. On ne parlait pas d'un simple journal intime adolescent caché sous un oreiller mais, d'une putain de planque de super-vilains. En plein milieu d'Amusement _Hill_ en plus, le _QG_ des _Jokerz_ connus de tous. Les policiers de _Gotham_ étaient-ils à ce point incompétents ? Ou était-ce la corruption ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je loupais une marche et me rattrapais fermement à la rampe. La femme derrière c'était jeté en avant pour me rattraper fermement les épaules. Voyant que j'avais à nouveau une position stable, elle me relâcha.

« Merci, je murmurais. »

La femme se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Grosse ambiance je notais. Arrivée à la passerelle, _Harley_ passa devant moi et passa une porte en fer. C'était une petite pièce sans fenêtre, juste un bruyant ventilateur diffusant de l'air frais. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une salle médicale. Les deux femmes se placèrent devant l'entrée tandis que la blonde me désignait un siège. Fouillant dans un placard, elle en tira un désinfectant, _pansement_ et bandages. Elle se tourna vers moi, s'accroupi à mon niveau et prit ma tête entre ses mains. Doucement, elle vient nettoyer mes plaies. Son regard passait d'une coupure à l'autre, le miens la fixait. Une fois mon visage finit, elle se releva et se tourna à nouveau vers le placard à pharmacie, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis, souriante, elle me tendit une crème anti-douleur. J'en recouvrais _abondament_ les bleues recouvrant mon corps. Le contact froid de mes doigts contre ma peau me fis frissonner. Je n'étais pas habillée _pour_ la saison en même temps. Avec pour seuls habits un t-shirt limé et ma jupe, le froid devenait un opposant bien trop puissant. Heureusement pour moi, plusieurs couvertures de services étaient pliées sur une table. Ayant finie avec la crème, j'en attrapais une et m'enroulais dans cette douce chaleur.

De son côté, Harle avait aussi désinfecté ses plaies. Puis, relevant son t-shirt, elle banda une immense coupure qui lui barrait le ventre. Elle tira sur le bandage d'une main, coupa de l'autre. Cette étape finie, elle attrapa un verre et une bouteille d'alcool caché dans un tiroir. Elle se servit une bonne dose et bus cul sec. Alors _Harley_ passa un œil sur moi et fronça les sourcils, semblant se demander quelque chose. Elle posa son verre et se pencha vers moi, glissant son pouce là où avant se trouvait une coupure.

« Tes plaies. Je l'avais seulement lu dans ton dossier médical mais, en vrai c'était autre chose. »

Une pointe de fierté vient éclairer son regard.

« Tu as ce pouvoir et ta force. Comme moi. »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa le front. Soudain des pas résonnèrent sur la passerelle de fer, très nombreux, au moins ceux d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Le bruit dura quelques minutes, le temps que toutes les personnes descendent. Assez longtemps pour couper notre conversation. On frappa à la porte.

« _Harley_ ? Ils t'attendent en bas.

-Compris. _Harley_ se tourna vers moi. Tu peux rester là. »

Alors elle quitta la salle médicale, sans fermer derrière elle. Je restais un instant tranquille, m'étirant les jambes, avant de me lever et la suivre. Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'appuyais au bord de la passerelle et observais l'agitation en contrebas. L'immense pièce était comblée d'une dense foule de _Jokerz_ au milieu desquels s'avançait _Harley_ telle moïse au milieu des eaux. Un silence respectueux s'était propagé à travers la masse et chacun, chaque regard, fixait la blonde avec une vénération totale. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque la porte en haut claqua et résonna dans tous le bâtiment. Surprise, je tournais la tête et vis trois Jokerz descendre dont l'un soulevant un des hommes du pingouin sur ses épaules, avec son costard déchiré et taché de sang. Ils descendirent les marches lentement, chaque pas résonnant avec nos battements de cœurs. Je me tournais et lâchais la barrière lorsque le groupe passa à mon niveau.

Arrivé en bas, ils suivirent le même chemin qu'avait emprunté _Harley_ un instant auparavant. Chacun les fixait, pleins de cette curiosité morbide. N'ayant plus à descendre les escaliers, celui qui portait la victime se contenta de la trainer mollement au sol. Il aurait mis plus d'énergie à sortir les poubelles. Puis arrivé face à _Harley,_ il jeta le captif aux pieds de la blonde en assénant un énorme coup de pieds dans les côtes du captif. Un second _Jokerz,_ plus petit, leva alors son visage vers moi. Malgré la distance je distinguais vaguement ses traits. Très fin et au menton pointu, sa tête donnait l'impression d'une fouine, encore plus avec ses petits yeux mesquins qui me fixaient et semblaient me traverser. Que me voulait-il à la fin ? Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Ça sentait le roussi.

« _Harley_ ! J'ai ramené un prisonnier pour toi, il escortait cette saloperie de pingouin et ta fille. Je pensais que tu voudrais récompenser son travail auprès de l'ennemi ? A moins que ta fille ne préfère le faire ? »

Il pointa un doigt accusateur en ma direction et tous les regards suivirent. Je me retrouvais au centre de l'attention.

« Montre nous ta force fille du Joker. Hein ? Lucy ! Lucy ! Lucy ! »

Alors la foule se joint à lui, clamant mon nom comme ils l'auraient fait pour un joueur de foot. _Harley_ tenta un instant de les calmer, hurla des ordres mais c'était vain. Déjà sa voix se noyait dans les clameurs. On criait, chantant presque et frappant dans ses mains. Les murs en tremblaient, toute cette ferveur. Certains commencèrent à monter les marches pour me chercher. J'eu d'abord un mouvement de recul, souhaitant fuir. Mais trop tard, ils étaient déjà face à moi. Hilares comme des _pochetrons_ en sortie de bar, ils formaient un arc de cercle et j'en étais le centre. Réduisant toute chance de m'échapper au néant. Je baissais les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Alors un bras inconnu s'enroula autour de mon épaule et m'emmena fermement. Je fixais mes pieds sur la passerelle, en descendant les escaliers et en travers de la foule. Que pouvais-je vraiment faire d'autres ? Mes jambes tremblaient de vouloir s'enfuir mais, je les réprimais.

Je sentis quelqu'un me glisser une arme dans ma main autour de laquelle mes doigts se serrèrent sans grande force. Mon esprit sembla devenir complètement blanc. J'en avais juste marre. Quitter une prison, traverser les combats et croire retrouver un peu de tranquillité. Tout ça pour finir pistolet à la main, scandée par une foule voulant que je tue un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Du poing et du sang pour les romains. On m'agrippa le bras fermement et dirigea le canon de mon arme entre les deux yeux de la victime. Les clameurs redoublèrent. Tue le, tue le. Ça devenait insupportable. Le vacarme résonnait dans chaque recoin de mon crâne, m'empêchant de m'entendre penser. Le sol semblait trembler. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Etait-ce vraiment la voix d' _Harley_ que j'entendais hurler mon nom au loin. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien, perdue dans cette cacophonie. Mes mains tremblaient alors que mon doigt se serrait toujours plus sur la gâchette. Je ne voulais pas. Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

« S'il vous plait, je murmurais. »

Mais ma voix se perdit dans la masse. Perdant peu à peu leur patiente, la foule se fit plus agressive. Le cercle se fermait toujours autour de moi ; petit papillon prit dans un filet. Leurs bouches se rapprochaient, déformées par les hurlements. Appuie ! Tue le ! Appuie ! Mes oreilles semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Je me mordis la lèvre, faisant couler un peu de sang au coin de ma bouche. Mes jambes reculèrent de quelques pas mais, on me repoussa toujours plus proche de ma victime. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Alors je tirais une première balle. Elle effleura le crâne du pauvre homme et vient rebondir sur le sol. Un cri de joie retentit dans la masse. _Zizou_ il a marqué. Le _jokerz_ qui m'avait embarqué dans cette emmerde rechargea l'arme et me la rendit. Je ravalais ma salive et pointais l'arme. Soudain Harley sortit de la foule en hurlant de me laisser, me bousculant au passage. Sa voix et le contact me surprirent. Mes muscles se crispèrent. Mes doigts se serrèrent sur la gâchette. Je hurlais. La balle partit.


	16. Heart beatting

Alors vous aller rire mais je me suis gourrée le mois dernier et j'ai posté la mauvaise fic. Bon, c'est pas super grave mais voilà, j'aime bien ce chapitre donc je veux quand même le poster. Je reposterais celui que j'avais déjà posté dans quelques jours histoire que vous puisez être au claire. Bref bonne lecture!

* * *

« Mon seigneur ! Faites que nos ennemis ne nous opposent pas trop de résistance. Faites que je ressorte en vie et pas trop infirme de ce combat. Je vous en prie mon seigneur, Amen. »

Le paysage n'était qu'une palette de gris. Le ciel couvert de nuage était gris, le sable était gris, même la mer était grise. Comme si les couleurs refusaient de s'associer à ce jour funeste. Elles reviendraient en temps de paix. Empaquetés dans des petits navires, les hommes restaient silencieux. Leurs uniformes étaient gris. Comme leurs mines. Personne ne disait mot, ni même n'osait regarder un autre. On se parlait dans sa tête, on priait le seigneur, il y en avait même un qui rédigeait une lettre d'adieu à sa famille. Ils allaient mourir et ils le savaient, c'était peut-être ça le pire. Alors il y eut le bruit d'un missile fusant dans le ciel et, lorsqu'il atterrit, le vacarme d'un navire qui explose. C'est le chant de la mort, l'explosion est le premier instrument à jouer, rapidement rejoint par les flammes et le strident chant des mourants. Un homme, quand on lui arrache un membre ou qu'on le brûle vivant, ça hurle pas pareil. Le bateau s'embrase dans des fortes nuances entre le jaune et le rouge, et ce rouge coule du corps des victimes et ce déverse dans la mer. Mais sur le bateau, les hommes ont à peine bougé. Eux ou un autre, ils moureront tous à la fin., de colère, de fatigue et du sang ; le leurs, celui des ennemis et des camarades. Ça tachait leurs uniformes gris. Celui qui, sur le bateau rédigeait sa lettre d'adieu se prit une balle en pleins crâne. Au moins sa famille connaitrait ses dernières pensées, dernières peurs.

« Madame, Lucy ne se sent pas bien. Je peux l'accompagner ? »

Je sentis une main se glisser autour de mes épaules. Ses mots me ramenèrent en partit à la réalité. Mais je continuais de pleurer, cascade semblant infinie coulant de les yeux, me noyant sous mes sanglots. Je happais l'air hors des flots, cherchant à respirer. Privé d'oxygène mon cerveau perdait peu à peu pieds avec la réalité. Devant mes yeux défilaient les images d'un souvenir douloureux. Son visage semblait si proche, si réel. Je revoyais chaque détail ; le sang coulant sur son front, la terreur dans son regard, l'arme entre mes mains. Le son des mitraillettes et des hurlements se mélangeaient aux cris de ferveur des Jokerz. Ou se terminait le monde réel ? Ou commençait le souvenir ? Perdu, mon cerveau tentait en vain de remettre chaque chose à sa place. Cette main sur mon épaule. Etait-ce vraiment celle de mon camarade ou le souvenir d'Harley me tirant hors de la foule. Me sortant de cette pure folie. Je n'en savais rien et ça me paniquais.

« Emmène-la à l'infirmerie s'il te plait. »

Je sentis une main m'agripper le coude et me tirer.

« Laissez ma fille. Je vous le ferais payer. Laissez-la ! »

Leurs mains sortaient de la masse de corps, tentant de m'agripper, me retenir. Harley continuait d'avancer en louve protectrice, distribuant coups de coude et coups de pieds. Les cris de joies s'étaient mués en hurlement de colère, tout aussi fort, exacerbés, fous. Il y avait cette horrible odeur de sang qui empestait toute la salle. Je croyais bientôt vomir. Les cris, leurs mains, l'odeurs. Mes sens submergés se perdaient et se mélangeaient. Je perdais tous mes repères. La voix d'une jeune adolescente m'appelait doucement, un peu apeurée. Je levais le bras gauche et m'appuyais contre quelque chose de dure. Un mur ? Sûrement. C'était vraie ça ; il n'y avait pas de mur dans mes souvenirs, rien que des Jokerz. La salle dans mes souvenirs était immense, allongée, déformée par mes sentiments. Harley n'était plus qu'un dos, une chevelure blonde et une poigne forte. Mes jambes devenaient faibles, le mur ne suffirait pas à me soutenir encore longtemps. Je tombais au sol, leurs mains se refermaient sur moi. Trop tard. Harley se retourna, son visage sans maquillage, sans blessure. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains.

«Lucy. »

Ses doigts soulevèrent ma pupille gauche, puis la droite. Une lumière vive, blanche, m'aveugla soudain. L'agression soudaine de mes rétines sembla réveiller mon cerveau de sa torpeur. J'émis un grognement et me tournais, passant mon bras devant mes yeux. Le dos d'une main se posa sur mon front. Je gardais mes paupières fermées et tendis l'oreille. Une femme murmurait. Ça semblait réel. Je tentais de me relever mais, la voix féminine me conseilla de rester allongée, m'attrapant même le poignet pour me retenir. N'ayant pas vraiment de raison de désobéir, je me rallongeais et inspirais, ouvrant finalement les yeux. Il y eut un moment de flou puis l'image devient nette. Je reconnus le visage associé à la voix féminine. Mme Burdor ? Budson ? Je ne connaissais pas son nom exact mais je me souvenais d'elle, il s'agissait de l'infirmière scolaire. Elle était passée deux fois dans notre classe pour des interventions sur les dangers du tabac et de la drogue. Elle m'avait laissé la même impression que toutes les infirmières scolaires ; gentille mais, très profondément ennuyante.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

-Oui, ce n'est rien. Juste... »

Je cherchais une excuse et rapidement si possible. Ca allait être compliqué.

« C'est les armes. Mon oncle, il est mort dans... Une prise d'otage. Une balle dans le crâne. C'était un otage, hein ! »

J'hésitais à m'enfoncer le crâne contre le mur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette femme croit sérieusement en mon mensonge. Mes capacités d'improvisation étaient sérieusement à revoir, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Normalement Harley s'occupait de l'organisation des mensonges et je me contentais de les répéter. Le problème c'était les questions. Trouver une réponse surtout. Ça demandait un certain talent et de l'entrainement. Je manquais des deux. Pourtant ce faux sourire bienveillant n'avait pas quitté le visage de l'infirmière. Tendrement, elle caressa mes cheveux. Je détournais le regard, mise mal à l'aise par ce contact.

« Si tu souhaites en discuter avec moi ou un autre adulte, nous sommes à ton écoute. Je peux aussi te donner le nom de psychologue si tu en as besoin. »

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Bon, il était sûrement à la botte d'Harley via je ne sais quel moyen et n'avais comme seule utilité que de me délivrer les ordonnances pour mes médicaments mais, il possédait tout de même le titre de psychologue. Bien que j'aurais ajouté le terme d'arnaqueur juste avant.

« Tu souhaiterais peut-être te reposer dans un lit à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui s'il vous plait. »

Son bras m'offrit un support pour me relever. Mais en éloignant mon centre de gravité du sol, mon crâne devient à nouveau douloureux et ma vue se brouilla. Titubant un instant, je m'appuyais contre le solide mur, bien réel. Il me fallut un instant d'adaptation avant de pleinement reprendre mes esprits. Je traversais les couloirs vides et froids du collège. Derrière les épaisses portes, les professeurs dispensaient leurs cours à des élèves plus ou moins intéressés. Mais il fallait les comprendre. Passer une heure à écouter quelqu'un jacasser sur une matière dont on se foutait complètement pouvait se révéler une véritable torture à force. Les profs ne semblaient pas non plus faire toujours de leurs mieux pour rendre ces matières intéressantes. Après plusieurs couloirs traversés, nous arrivâmes devant l'infirmerie. La femme me désigna une pièce à part, meublée de deux lits et d'une table de chevet. Je m'allongeais tranquillement alors que l'infermière quittais la salle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Un instant, mes yeux se perdirent dans le monochrome du mur face à moi avant de se fermer.

Le noir et le silence de la pièce me bercèrent soudain. Ma fatigue sembla soudain immense, comme si cachée derrière mes occupations journalières je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ou juste choisi d'ignorer. Mes nuits étaient souvent courtes, peuplées de cauchemars et de terreurs nocturnes. Je me réveillais souvent en sueur ou en larmes. Quand ce n'était pas mon propre esprit, Harley arrivait toujours à faire un boucan monstre en rentrant et me réveiller. L'alcool n'aidait pas à rester silencieux, et Harley buvait beaucoup d'alcool. Mon corps devient aussi lourd que mes paupières. Faites en sorte que pour quelques minutes au moins personne ne meure, personne ne souffre. Au moins dans mes rêves. Ce serait un bon début.

« Je peux déposer ses affaires là ?

-Oui, allez-y monsieur Wayne. »

Je battis des paupières avant d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux. Toujours face à ce mur monochrome. Je reconnaissais le lieu, il ne me manquait que l'heure. Mollement, je me tournais vers l'autre côté. Damian était assis sur l'autre lit, mon sac à ses pieds. Avant qu'il le cache, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire sur son strict visage. Il était si beau quand il souriait. Ce n'était plus le même garçon tout à coup. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je racontais moi encore. Je le regardai tranquillement.

« Merci. Pour le sac. »

Ma voix était empreinte de fatigue alors que je désignais mon sac de cour au sol.

« Il est quelle heure au fait ? je demandais.

-Fin des cours. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. J'étais surtout fatiguée. »

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et remis les plis de ma jupe en place avant de me relever.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir sortir maintenant.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je sentais très bien qu'il tentait de garder sa prestance mais, sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Après avoir attrapé mon sac, je frappais à la porte du bureau de l'infirmière et lui demandais s'il était possible de sortir. Elle s'inquiéta d'abord de mon état, souhaita contacter ma famille mais mes fortes demandes et la présence de Damian réussirent à la rassurer. Alors, je quittais le bâtiment, discutant des choses banales avec le brun. Il fallait récupérer les cours du jour et récupérer les devoirs pour le lendemain. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Il semblait dernièrement plus froid et distant avec moi. Ça me désolait profondément, déjà car c'était le seul élève avec qui je m'entendais dans la classe mais surtout, parce que je luis vouais une profonde affection. Amicale bien sûre. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il m'en voulait et comme je n'osais pas lui demander pourquoi, notre situation restait la même. Mon estomac se serra un peu plus.

« J'y vais alors. Aurevoir.

-Aurevoir Damian. »

Je me massais le bras, mal à l'aise. Autour de moi courraient les élèves plus en retard, tentant à tout pris d'attraper leurs bus ou leurs trains. Devant moi défilaient les voitures à toute vitesse, plus ou moins luxueuses. Dans mes poches, mes mains continuaient de trembler. Mais le froid n'avait rien à voir, le printemps arrivait et avec lui les températures s'étaient réchauffées. Ce cauchemar éveillé que j'avais vécu me revenais en mémoire, encore et encore. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, en tout cas pas avec cette force. Parfois des petits flashs ou des pertes de repères momentanés mais là, la crise avait été beaucoup plus forte. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Une voiture s'arrêta pile devant moi, à moitié sur le trottoir. Voiture de luxe couleur rouge vif. Même pas besoin de vérifier la conductrice. J'ouvris la portière passagère et posais mon sac à l'arrière avant de m'assoir. Elle me salua chaleureusement et embrassa mon front. La voiture démarra alors. De retour dans cette étrange banalité. Harley ne parlait pas des évènements de cette soirée, jamais. Elle évitait le sujet même lorsque je lui tendais la perche. Même de manière générale, son comportement se faisait bien plus distant, ses embrassades moins douces. Au fond je souhaitais discuter de cet évènement avec elle. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire ni ce que je voulais qu'elle me dise. Peut-être un peu de réconfort. Quelques mots qui puissent calmer les tremblements de mes mains ou faire taire mes cauchemars. Soudain la blonde tourna dans une petite avenue et gara la voiture. Elle sortit de la portière un nécessaire de démaquillage et supprima les couleurs vives de ses yeux ainsi que le blanc de son visage. Au naturel, son visage semblait tellement plus humain et normal. Elle ressemblait presque à une femme normale. Je comprenais presque les sentiments d'Ivy pour la blonde. Harley était une femme belle et athlétique, paraissant bien moins que ses quarante ans. Et ce sourire illuminant toujours son visage était magnifique. Si seulement elle était normale.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Ivy mange à la maison ce soir. Il faut prendre de quoi manger. »

Je hochais la tête et suivit Harley dans le petit magasin bio. Ce type de superette fleurissait un peu partout en ville, satisfaisant la demande des nouvelles générations de Gotham. Ces deniers possédaient d'ailleurs parmi leurs modèles un certain Damian Wayne. Végétarien et fils de l'homme le plus riche de Gotham, il apparaissait parfois en une des magazines people. Mais qui est donc le mystérieux dernier fils de la famille Wayne titrait un journal. J'avais même un jour trouvé une photo de lui en train de caresser des chats dans la rue. Je l'avais un peu taquiné mais, au fond je le trouvais adorable sur ces photos. Après avoir acheté tous les fruits et légumes biologiques nécessaires, Ivy aurait préféré mourir que de supporter l'utilisation de produits chimiques, nous quittâmes le magasin et rangeâmes les courses.

Exceptionnellement, Harley resta à la maison toute la soirée, alors que sa seconde vie commençait le plus souvent vers vingt heures et jusqu'à au moins cinq heures le lendemain. Une fois rentrée, Harley se mi au fourneau tandis que je m'enfermais pour travailler. Vers sept heures et demi, alors que je terminais un chapitre de ma dernière lecture à l'eau de rose, quelqu'un sonna à l'interrupteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ivy entrait dans l'appartement vêtue d'un immense chapeau beige, d'un long gilet du même coloris et d'une jupe à motif fleuri lui arrivant aux chevilles. J'observais rapidement la scène avant de refermer ma porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Peut-être une demi-heure plus tard, on m'appela pour manger. La ratatouille d'Harley manquait un peu de cuisson mais, les capacités culinaires de la bonde s'amélioraient. Je n'étais pas non plus la mieux placée pour la critiquer car mon alimentation se constituaient essentiellement de pâtes et de plats réchauffés. Le diner fut très silencieux à part quelques phrases échangées entre Harley et Ivy. Je quittais la table dès mon plat terminé mais, trouvant une tâche sur mon t-shirt, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

« Harley. Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

La salle de bain était plus proche du salon que ma chambre, me permettant donc d'écouter distinctement leur conversation.

« Amanda a réformé la Suicide Squad. Floyd, misse glaçon et l'australien ont disparu des radars depuis au moins une semaine. Je cherche des infos sur le reste du groupe.

-Merde. Tu comptes te cacher ?

-Ça ne sert à rien, cette salope à des hommes partout.

-Tu as réussi une première fois alors pourquoi pas deux. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

-C'était pas pareil. La dernière fois monsieur J était encore vivant et surtout maintenant il y a Lucy. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule et sans surveillance. Après toutes ces attaques de la part des nightmares et du pengouin, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Tu veux que je veille sur elle ?

-Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as toujours autant de problème avec black masque. Tu sais comme moi que tu ne pourrais pas la protéger.

-Et les jokerz ?

-Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait la dernière fois, je ne peux plus leur faire confiance.

Je glissais un oeil hors de la porte et vis Harley se loger dans les bras d'Harley. La rousse caressait doucement ses cheveux et lui embrassait le front. A pas léger, je me glissais jusqu'à ma chambre et me coulais dans mon lit. Au sol reposais ses vêtements et mon t-shirt, toujours taché.

« Qui va me protéger maintenant. »


	17. You and me together

Voici le dix-septième chapitre de cette fic et le dernier pour un moment. Je sais que c'est dommage d'arrêter une fic comme cela presque en pleins milieu de l'histoire mais j'ai malheureusement plusieurs raisons pour celà. Pour les deux prochaines années je vais avoir à travailler plus dur à cause des examens donc je ne pourrais pas toujours m'occuper de cette fanfiction. J'ai aussi un peu perdu l'envie avec cette fanfiction, ça fait longtemps que je suis dessus donc j'ai malheureusement fini par m'en lasser. Je posterais peut-être quelques chapitres de temps en temps mais voilà, je tenais à vous prévenir.

En tout cas profitez de cette chapitre.

* * *

Les aiguilles tournaient si lentement que les secondes semblaient devenir des minutes, les minutes des heures et cette foutu horloge se foutait de moi. A ma droite, une brune appartenant au groupe de filles qui partageaient les rumeurs sur moi et Damian, tapotait inlassablement avec son stylo contre la table. Elle observait le tableau bouche ouverte, l'air idiot. Je m'attendais à voir un filet de bave glisser de ces lèvres à tout instant. Notre professeur de mathématique, un vieil homme chauve passionné par les blagues de beaufs et le rabaissage d'adolescentes, nous expliquant une énième relation mathématique à base d'inconnus, de fractions et d'autres énigmes mathématiques. J'aurais pu et même dû écouter ce qu'il disait, tenter de tout mon cœur de comprendre ce qu'il disait mais, j'avais complètement perdu espoir en mes capacités intellectuels. Même à la campagne je faisais parti des élèves moyens alors avec mon année dans le collège du Hole et mes absences répétées, mon adaptation à cet établissement privé et élitiste se faisait toujours aussi difficile. Alors même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, j'avais fini par jeter l'éponge.

A côté de moi, l'autre saleté continuait de tapoter avec son crayon. Je levais les yeux aux ciels pour ne pas exprimer mon exaspération à l'oral. C'était juste un geste idiot mais de sa part, il devenait franchement insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas montrer de sympathie pour ces filles tant elles semblaient prendre un plaisir vicieux à m'emmerder. Quand elles ne se contentaient plus des regards, murmures et insultes dans mon dos, elles venaient en bande me piéger dans un coin, me bombardant de questions. Pour elles, je n'avais rien à faire dans cet établissement. Bien sûr je pensais la même chose mais, se faire dire par tout un groupe qu'on était qu'une imbécile, bonne à dire, attardée, trop musclée pour une fille, laide, dégueulasse… Et quand elles se demandaient pourquoi Damian me donnait de l'attention, je me remettais aussi en question. Pourtant je n'avais aucune raison de douter de ses sentiments. Même à demi-mot, il m'avait avoué son amour et j'avais fait de même. Mais je ne voulais pas leur dire, nous avions de garder nos sentiments secrets pour ne pas attirer plus d'attention. Il y n'y avait que nous deux et ça nous allait mieux ainsi. Je pouvais au moins le dire nous étions ensemble, c'était tout ce que je demandais.

La cloche sonna et je rangeais mes affaires en un instant, soulagée d'enfin quitter cette torture. J'hésitais entre rentrer directement à l'appartement ou passer par le club de boxe avant. Nous étions vendredi alors je pouvais bien profiter un peu de ma liberté pour sortir tard. Presque deux semaines et Harley n'était toujours pas rentrée mais, je ne m'en inquiétais nullement. Même sa mort ne semblait pas une si triste possibilité. Si Ivy m'avait vaguement surveillé les premiers jours, elle avait complètement abandonné son rôle de baby-sitter depuis. Ma seule préoccupation était ma réserve de médicament qui diminuait à vue d'œil. J'allais sûrement devoir demander à la rousse de m'y emmener. Sac sur le dos, je descendis les escaliers et quittais le bâtiment. Une fois à l'extérieur, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et me tournais en souriant pour voir Damian courant vers moi pour me rejoindre.

« Lucy tu voudrais, il cherchait ses mots. Passer chez moi ?

-Si tu veux.

-Pour travailler les maths.

-Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant ? »

Il hocha la tête alors que la voiture de son chauffeur s'arrêtait sur le bord de la route. Il s'avança et m'ouvris la portière tandis que je le suivais timidement. J'étais heureuse de passer l'après-midi avec lui mais l'idée de me rendre dans l'immense manoir Wayne me terrifiait. Sa famille serait-elle présente ? Je craignais de de rencontre son père plus que tout. Et s'il remarquait ma ressemblance avec le Joker ? Et s'il posait des questions sur ma famille ? Peut être qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de cela. Peut-être qu'il ne me trouverait juste pas assez bien pour son fils ? Il devait sûrement espérer le voir épouser ma patronne d'une multinationale ou une princesse européenne, en tout cas pas moi. Pas une personne dangereuse. Et s'il ne m'aimait juste pas ? Et s'il me trouvait trop laide, trop bête, trop timide ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Je m'assis à l'arrière, sur la place que me désigna Damian et posais timidement mon sac sur mes genoux. Il s'assit avec moi à l'arrière. Dans le reflet du rétroviseur, je remarquais le regard plutôt sympathique d'un vieil homme.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Lucy, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Bonjour monsieur ?

-Alfred Pennyworth, majordome de la maison Wayne. »

Je souris timidement. Au moins son majordome semblait gentil. Damian regardait par la fenêtre, tendu, semblant occupé par ses pensées. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il aussi de m'emmener chez lui. Depuis mardi dernier, nous n'avions pu nous revoir qu'une seule fois après les cours et une fois pour manger ensemble. Pas vraiment plus qu'à l'habitude. Mercredi, nous avions passé presque une heure à la bibliothèque pour qu'il m'aide à réviser un contrôle de physique-chimie. Nous en avions aussi profité pour nous regarder avec timidité. Puis, jeudi, nous étions simplement partis manger des taccos ensemble. Nous nous étions tenu la main tout le chemin du retour. Je trouvais ça un peu tôt d'aller chez lui après seulement quelques jours mais il m'aidait si souvent à réviser alors pourquoi pas chez lui pour une fois. Il aurait très bien pu me proposer cela en tant qu'ami.

« Maitre Bruce ainsi que maitre Richard sont dans le bureau. Mesdemoiselles Stéphanie et Tess sont au manoir avec maitre Tim. »

Damian hocha la tête en écoutant les informations du majordome et le remercia. Tess ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose. N'était-elle pas la jeune fille venue nous voir à la rentrée ? Je l'avais souvent vu discuter avec Damian. D'ailleurs elle était aussi capitaine de l'équipe de lutte du lycée ? Vu sa popularité auprès des garçons et des filles du lycée, ça ne semblait pas si étonnant qu'elle traine au manoir Wayne. Le nom de Tim ne m'était pas non plus inconnu. Je l'avais vu dans un journal il me semble, n'était-il pas l'autre fils de Bruce Wayne ? J'essayais de me souvenir de son visage mais n'y arrivais pas. La voiture traversa tout Gotham avant de traverser un pont. Soudain nous nous trouvâmes sur une colline. La voiture passa un large portail et roula encore jusqu'à atteindre le manoir Wayne. Il était énorme, impressionnant, et un peu terrifiant aussi.

« Vous pouvez descendre, annonça le majordome nonchalamment. »

Je le remerciai et suivi Damian à l'intérieur. Le hall d'entré était immense, à couper le souffle. On se serait cru dans un film ou un château européen. J'eu à peine le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et mon manteau que Damian m'attrapait la main pour me tirer vers l'escalier. Mais à mi-chemin, une voix féminine nous héla. Je me tournais et vis à notre droite, appuyée contre une porte ouverte, une jeune blonde, rapidement rejointe par celle que je reconnaissais comme étant Tess.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami Dami ? demanda la blonde.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rentrer chez vous Tess et Stéphanie ? Faire des choses plus intéressantes comme lire du Shakespeare ? Et ne m'appelle pas Dami, répondit Damian avec agressivité.

\- Allons Damian. Pour une fois que tu ramènes quelqu'un à la maison. »

Une troisième voix se détacha alors. Je levais la tête vers son origine un jeune homme accoudé à la rampe en haut de l'escalier. Je la reconnus immédiatement Dick Grayson, nouveau propriétaire de la Wayne Enterprise, connu pour son sourire draguer et son humour assez minable en interview Sans que je m'en rende compte, le rendez-vous révision c'était transformé en véritable interrogatoire. Avec un goûter en plus. Petit rappel, même avec un goûter je détestais les interrogatoires. Je me trouvais sur un canapé, à côté de Damian. Sur l'autre canapé, face à nous Dick Grayson au milieu, Tess et la blonde d'un côté et un garçon inconnu de l'autre. Je tentais de lui trouver un nom mais aucun ne me vient en tête, si seulement je lisais plus la presse people j'aurais sûrement su son nom. Mes yeux passaient de la petite table à leurs regards me fixant. J'hésitais à me jeter sur le plat de brownie. Il avait l'air délicieux et ça m'aurait fait une très bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre à leurs questions mais, je ne voulais pas paraitre impolie.

« A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, me menaça monsieur Grayson. »

Je me figeais, apeurée par ses paroles menaçantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que je ne devais pas faire ? Sortir avec Damian ? Les avait-il déjà mis au courant ? Je me tournais vers lui en quête de réponse.

« Le brownie d'Alfred est, comment dire… Il chuchota la suite. Ignoble. Alfred est doué pour de très nombreuses choses mais pas les brownies. Le problème c'est que ça fait des années que ça dure maintenant et personne n'ose lui dire. Alors au moins d'aimer manger du sable j'éviterais d'y toucher. »

Mes muscles et mon cœur se relâchèrent d'un coup. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues, surtout pour jouer avec mon stress.

« Donc tu es une amie de Damian ? entama la blonde d'un air suspicieux.

-Heu… Oui. »

Mieux valait rester sur ce statut pour le moment.

« Tu es dans sa classe c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà vu il me semble. Continua Tess.

\- Oui elle est dans ma classe et tu lui as même parlé, répondit Damian à ma place.

\- Et donc une personne sur cette terre arrive à supporter Damian ? demanda le garçon mystérieux.

-Eh bien heu, oui ? répondis-je, hésitante, en levant un sourcil.

\- Et Damian et sympa avec toi ? s'étonna la blonde ?

-Oui, très. Répondis-je avec un sourire niais. »

Le grouper d'interrogatoire se passèrent quelques mots en murmurant. J'avais peut-être du me montrer moins démonstratives pour la dernière réponse. J'avais réussi à me contenir mais, avec la pression de leurs regards, je commençais à réellement perdre mes moyens

« Il est vraiment gentil de t'aider à réviser, continua Tess. »

Elle se tourna alors vers la blonde et souri en haussant un sourcil, l'air entendu.

« Heu oui. J'ai un peu de mal à suivre en cours.

-Moi aussi pourtant monsieur le génie ne m'a jamais apporté son aide, ironisa-t-elle. »

Elle lança un regard qui devait fusiller Damian sur place. A part mes lèvres répondant maladroitement aux questions, le reste de mon corps était plus immobile qu'une statue grecque. Leurs regards, leurs questions, tout ça pesait sur mes faibles épaules comme un véritable poids. L'ambiance tournait un peu au roussi et je préférais rester en dehors de leurs histoires familiales. J'avais déjà mon lot à la maison.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Une nouvelle voix résonna dans le salon. Celle d'un homme, un adulte. Bon sang mais combien étaient-ils dans cette maison encore ? Je me tournais pour voir la nouvelle personne qui se tenait près de la place et, si je n'étais pas déjà aussi figée qu'une statue, je me serais encore plus bloquée. Bien sûr, il ne restait que lui, la pierre angulaire du clan, son chef, Bruce Wayne. Je regardai Damian comme une brise prise dans les feux d'un camion. Il se leva et je fis de même, le suivant pour aller saluer l'homme. Monsieur Wayne me tendit la main avec un large sourire. Bon sang, je tenais la main d'un milliardaire, ça devait sûrement porter autant chance qu'un fer à cheval.

« Enchanté. Je suis Bruce Wayne, le père de Damian. Tu dois être Lucy.

\- Oui… heu. Bonjour, béguayais-je.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi. Comme ces malpolis ne se sont sûrement pas présentés, je vais le faire pour eux. Voici deux de mes fils, Dick et Tim. Et ces dames sont Tess et Stéphanie, que je considère comme mes propres nièces.

-Bonjour, enchanté. »

Je secouais sa main timidement, incapable de me comporter normalement tant j'étais terrorisée. Bien sûr, monsieur Wayne semblait pour l'instant très poli et gentil avec moi mais, j'avais si peur que le père de Damian me déteste que je finissais par me comporter comme une débile de première.

« Tes parents sont au courant que tu es là ? me demanda Mr. Wayne.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Je souris. Génial, je lui mentais déjà. Ça commençait bien entre nous, sur une base de confiance mutuelle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet interrogatoire mais Damian ramène rarement d'amis au manoir et je crois que le reste de notre famille a un certain penchant pour le commérage. Vous devriez montez. »

Je la remerciais et suivais Damian hors de la pièce, me retenant de juste m'enfuir en courant. En suivant, nous montâmes un immense escalier, sûrement du marbre, qui me rappelait fortement l'escalier de cendrillon. Je devais faire attention de ne pas perdre de chaussure en partant. Il y eut encore plusieurs couloirs beaucoup trop longs et luxueux avant que Damian n'ouvre une porte. Je n'eu même pas le temps de voir la chambre qu'un immense chien sautait sur Damian et lui léchais le visage. Puis la bête, avec cette taille on ne pouvait parler que de bête, se calma et vient me sentir la main avant de le la lécher. Je tentais d'approcher ma main et voyant que le chien ne prenait pas peur, le caressai joyeusement entre les deux oreilles. La grosse bête semblait plutôt effrayante au premier abord mais, n'étais en réalité qu'une adorable boule de poil. Comme ma Louna.

« Tiens ! Titus t'aime bien.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'aimerait pas ? Regarde cet adorable bébé. »

Mes caresses se transformèrent en gratouilles énergétiques et sous mes mains le chien se détendit un peu plus. J'adorais vraiment les animaux et celui-là venait de gagner mon amour en un clin d'œil. Il ressemblait un peu à Damian. Une apparence froide et effrayante mais, en réalité très gentil.

« Tu as déjà eu des animaux ?

-Oui, une… »

Une hyène.

« Une chienne. »

Finalement, je laissais le chien et rentrais dans la chambre. Elle était très grande mais avec une décoration assez sobre. Je n'imaginais pas vraiment la chambre de Damian autrement. Une immense bibliothèque, un lit deux places et un bureau. Très sobre et chic. Finalement, nous nous installâmes à son bureau et commençâmes à travailler. Soudain sérieux, il s'appliqua à m'expliquer tout le cours et me montra comment faire les exercices. Si je bloquais complètement au début, je finis par comprendre la logique et fis les derniers exercices seules. Les mathématiques finies, il m'aida pour les autres matières où j'avais plus ou moins de difficultés. Ça dura plus d'une heure, le temps de tout reprendre et de faire ce qui n'aurait pas à être fait durant le week-end. Quand tout fut fini, je levais les bras et m'étirais. Puis je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone, déjà dix-huit heures passées. J'allais devoir penser à rentrer bientôt. Je passais une main sur la tête du chien qui somnolait à nos pieds. Alors qu'un silence timide s'installait à nouveau entre nous deux, je laissais mon regard voguer sur le bureau et bloquais sur le carnet de dessin que j'avais déjà repéré depuis un moment.

« Tu aimes dessiner. »

Il suivit mon regard et fixa à son tour le carnet de dessin. Damian l'attrapa et dénoua le ruban rouge qui en empêchait l'ouverture. Il tourna la couverture et je restais simplement bouche bée devant la première page. Il s'agissait d'un paysage, une sorte de temple chinois, quelque chose comme cela. La deuxième page présentait de son côté le dessin d'un bassin dans lequel s'étendit une tâche sombre. Puis plusieurs pages tournaient autour du manoir Wayne, des plans d'intérieurs, d'extérieurs. Des plans d'ensembles, d'es détails dans un mur. Je ne reconnaissais pas tous les endroits mais ceux que je connaissais me frappèrent par leurs ressemblances et leurs beautés. Il avait vraiment un talent fou en dessin. Les pages suivantes étaient des études d'animaux titus le chien, un chat, une vache et un dindon. Je souris en voyant les deux derniers animaux, plutôt originale comme choix. Il ferma alors son carnet et me sourit.

« Il n'y a que ça.

-C'est déjà magnifique ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais dessiner et que tu étais aussi doué. Ca à l'air tellement, je ne sais pas comment dire, vraie ? Mais tu ne dessines que des paysages et des animaux ?

-Oui.

-Oh… »

Je détournais le regard timidement, n'osant pas lui dire directement ce que je pensais. C'était peut-être narcissique mais, j'aurai aimé qu'il me dessine. Alors, comme si Damian pouvait lire mes pensées, j'entendis le grattement d'un crayon sur le papier et me tournais vers Damian. Il s'arrêta et me demanda de garder ma position. Je me figeai et rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Une mèche de cheveu glissa soudain sur mon front et me chatouilla le nez. Je louchai pour fixer la mèche et soufflais dessus, tentant de la dégager. J'entendis un léger rire et me tournais vers Damian, observant un sourire amusé avant qu'il ne reprenne son attitude sérieuse et me demande de ne pas bouger. Je dus rester un certain moment dans cette position, assez pour me retrouver avec chaque membre de mon corps anquilosés. Alors, Damian tourna le carnet, l'air un peu gêné.

« C'est magnifique. »

Je restais la bouche béante, incapable de trouver d'autres mots. C'était étrange. Bien sûr c'était moi sur le dessin, le portrait était même exceptionnellement ressemblant mais, ce regard qu'il m'avait dessiné me fascinait. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour retenir mes larmes, ne voulant pas encore passer pour la petite fille pleurant à la moindre occasion. Mais ces yeux étaient magnifiques. Ils avaient quelques choses de timide mais pleins de bonté, si doux. Ce n'était pas le regard d'une personne ayant tué quelqu'un, ni celui d'une folle avec une double personnalité. Non, c'était le regard d'une bonne personne. Etait-ce avec ce regard que Damian me voyait ? Doucement, j'attrapais le carnet et observais chaque détail du portrait.

Puis soudain, je me sentis triste. Non pas à cause du portrait mais, par peur de le décevoir, parce que j'allais le décevoir. Un jour ou un autre. Il me voyait comme quelqu'un de bien, comme une personne bien meilleure que celle que j'étais réellement. Je ravalais a salive, un sourire crispé pour cacher le tremblement de mes lèvres. J'avais du sang pleins les mains et une voix dans ma tête risquant de ressurgir à tout moment. Mes mains froissèrent le papier alors que je commençais à sangloter. J'en avais marre de tout cela. Je ne pouvais même pas être proche avec quelqu'un par peur de le blesser et, je n'appelais pas cela une vie. Soudain, alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, je sentis des bras m'entourer et me retrouvais la tête conte une épaule, alors qu'une voix me murmurait.

« Ça va aller, je te le promets. Compris ? »


End file.
